Night and Day
by titepimprenelle
Summary: *ch17* en ligne FIN dernier chapitre av l'épilogue... Rogue a t'il survecu? SLASH / LEMON fiction allemande vive Lorelei lee (k)
1. ch1

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (18 chapitres si je me souviens bien )  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
note originale (traduite) de l'auteur:  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling  
  
sommaire: ainsi, l'histoire se déroule lors de la 7eme année d'étude de harry. Séverus est tjr professeur de potion et , "accessoirement", espion de voldemort. Remus est, de l'année précédente, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et le professeur ( qui enseigne l'arithmancie, rappelez-vous) doit s'absenter quelques temps pour des raisons familiales. La nouvelle enseignant n'est pas inconnue à séverus, tt deux ont en effet le même age.  
  
Restez attentifs encore un moment: mˆme si, exceptionnellement cette histoire contient un slash ( ben oui notre rémus changent de bord ), il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux et Hermione partage le premier r"le ( girl power, ouaiiiiiiiiiiii! ) avec notre séverus adoré ( je ne sais tjr pas pourquoi j'ai succombé ... cet homme) alors ré‚jouissait vous de ma première tentative de romance HG/SR, je vous souhaite de vous amuser avec ma nouvelle folie "  
  
note de la traductrice: et quelle tentative!!! 152 reviews!!! c'est la meilleure des fic allemandes en R on va bien voir en français ;)  
  
*************************************   
chapitre 1  
memories are made of this  
*************************************  
C'était un dimanche soir d'automne et les professeurs de Poudlard s'étaient réunit à l'improviste dans leur salle commune. La nouvelle année avait début‚ il y a à peine une semaine et le professeur Vector avait reçu une urgence et avait demandé congé à Dumbledore pour raisons familiales et celui-ci le lui avait accordé. Bien que la place soit immédiatement libre, personne ne souhaitait d'un poste à durée incertaine. C'est pourquoi le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Mc Gonagall s'étaient répartit les heures de cours du professeur. Mais apparemment, une candidate qualifiée s'était présenter et le directeur avait rassemblé le corps enseignant pour leur présenter leur nouvelle collègue.  
  
Rogue, Lupin, qui enseignait dans l'établissement depuis l'année dernière, ainsi que le professeur Sprout, se tenaient dans un coin et s'entrenaient activement entre eux.  
  
"Quel est son nom encore? demanda le professeur Sprout"  
  
Le professeur Rogue examina le plancher ennuyé, mais Lupin répondit à sa place.  
  
"Professeur Lexington" et , s'adressant à Rogue:"Séverus, dans votre classe, il n'y avait pas une fille qui s'appellait ainsi? Dans les serdaigle? Tu penses que ce serait elle?"  
  
"C'est possible", s'exprima Rogue , désinterressé  
  
"Je ne parierais pas là dessus, fit Prout, elle s'est fiancée en dernière année avec son camarade de classe, comment s'appellait-il ? Waterford? Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils se sont mariés!!!"  
  
" C'est vrai! confirma Lupin, mais tu sais les Lexington sont nombreux. Et ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus de nouvelles."  
  
Il considéra Rogue d'un air interrogateur, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas: son regard était fixé sur la porte rigide par laquelle Dumbledore ‚tait apparu accompagné d'une femme élégante. Elle portait une cape bleue foncée, des cheveux blond roux qui lui allaient fort bien et des yeux bleu clairs.  
  
"Voici mes cher amis, je vous présente enfin votre future collègue, dit Dumbledore galement.  
  
-Roselda, s'exclama Rogue. Cela avait presque retenti comme un cri.  
  
-Effectivement , Roselda", confirma Lupin, mais il remarqua immédiatement le regard rigide que séverus portait à la jeune femme qui accompagnait Dumbledore. Quand il l'eut lui aussi reconnue, il échappa involontairement un " oh oh!!!"  
  
" Je suis donc en mesure de vous présenter le professeur Rolseda Lexington, qui est heureusement prête à sortir notre personnel du pétrin", présenta le professeur Dumbledore en adressant un sourire ... la nouvelle enseignante. Mais son sourire ne fut qu'une simlple r‚ponse et elle ne souriait pas avec ses yeux.  
  
"Quelques'uns d'entre vous rappelle sûrement des souvenirs professeur Lexington, ayant fait vous-mˆme également terminer vos études ... Poudlard."   
  
Le professeur Dumbledore fit un petit mouvement de la main vers le coin de la salle, où se trouvaient Rémus et Séverus. Le regard de Rolzelda suivit ce geste.  
  
"Naturellement, confirma- t'elle avec une voix claire, je me r‚jouis de vous revoir: Rémus... Séverus..."  
  
Elle s'inclina légèrement en affirmant son sourire quelques secondes. Séverus sentit distinctement une pression sur son bras et remarqua que le professeur Lupin lui avait mis, sans que les autres ne le remarquent, son bras autour de lui et le consid‚rait avec un air étrange. Rogue se dégagea d'un revers de main et envoya un regard mauvais à Lupin.  
  
Roselda se présenta à chacun des membres du corps enseignant, serra à chacun la main et ‚changea quelques mots avec eux. Quand ce fut le tour de Séverus, Snape et Sprout, elle salua Rogue en dernier.  
  
"Bien le bonjour Séverus, fit elle non sans une légère vibration de sa voix, cela faisait longtemps.  
  
-Malgré tout, vous ne devriez pas vous appeler professeur Waterford? lui demanda - t'il froidement  
  
Un scintillement amusé‚ brilla quelques secondes dans les yeux bleus clairs de Rozelda.  
  
"Non je ne devrais pas. J'ai accepter de porter à nouveau mon nom de naissance.   
  
-Votre fille a été d'ailleurs envoyée à Serdaigle, lui lança Dumbledore, mais est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas s'y attendre? Il sourit avec un regard entendu.  
  
-Oui, répondit-elle fièrement, elle est en cinquième année. Pourrions nous visiter ma salle de classe professeur?" a t'elle demander à Dumbledore en s'éloignant du petit groupe.  
  
Rogue quitta presque aussitôt la salle, étroitement suivi de Rémus. Ils se déplacèrent un moment côte à côte en silence. A l'escalier, Rogue perdit toutes ses manières, s'arrêta et se tourna furieux contre Lupin.  
  
"Que signifie cela ? " siffla t'il   
  
-Je pensait que cela t'aiderait à ne pas faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré, répondit Lupin impérieusement  
  
-Je te demande pardon?!!! , cria clairement Séverus  
  
-Mon dieu, Séverus, ce n'est un secret pour personne, même les gamins en couche culotte des poursouffles ont su que toi et Zelda..." mais il ne termina pas sa phrase  
  
-Rémus ? l'interrompit Séverus d'un ton hostile  
  
-Oui?  
  
- Vas au diable! le disputa Rogue avant d'entrer en grand vent dans ses appartements, sa cape se soulevant gracieusement  
  
-Passe aussi une bonne nuit", lui lança gaiement Lupin tout en continuant sa progression dans les escalier jusqu'à ses quartiers.  
  
Lupin avait prévu de lire encore quelque chose avant de se mettre au lit. Donc il s'installa dans un au fauteuil au pied au feu après avoir pris un livre sur l'étagère. Mais il s'était à peine posé, qu'il examina pensivement les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.  
  
Cette année serait certainement encore plus folle que ces trois dernières. Tout avait commencé lorsqu' après le tournoi des trois sorciers, il s'était caché avec sirius. Il était venu comme il le devait et avait disparu après trois semaines sous la demande de Dumbledore.   
  
Lui et Sirius avaient des relations _ certes depuis leur dernière année d'études commune, mais malgrès quelques baiser passionnés, il ne s'était pas réellement passé quelque chose entre eux, d'ailleurs tout avait pris fin à l'arrestation de Sirius_ ce souvenir de partenaire/amant fit naître un sourire tendre sur le beau visage de Lupin.  
  
Il n'avait jamais caché leur amour secret, toutefois Rémus s'était bien gardé de l'annoncer à qui vient compte tenu de sa profession. La plupart des professeur étaient au courant et cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger_ même séverus. Etrangement cela contribua à donner une relation plus décontractée entre le loup garou et le professeur de potion.  
  
L'été dernier sirius _pour Lupin_ avait déclarer un entretient avec séverus. Lupin avait espéré un cessé- le-feu définitif, mais séverus était revenu avec la lèvre fendue et sirius avec un oeil au beurre noir. Lupin avait déversé sa colère sur le dos de sirius à qui il avait donné des surnom interressant tel que "sturer Holzkopf". Apparement cela avait fini à rendre rémus aussi aimable que possible avec Severus , mais il s'opposait encore à une quelqu'onque méfiance.   
  
Lupin avait appris à vivre avec l'attitude abrupte et cynique de séverus. Ils étaient si différents tous les deux, un espion et un loup garou. Et maintenant que roselda avait réapparu, il devrait garder un œil sur séverus : on ne sait jamais comment un homme comme séverus peut réagir face à ses amours passés. 


	2. ch2

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (18 chapitres si je me souviens bien )  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling  
  
************************************  
CHAPITRE 2  
A little less conversation  
************************************  
  
Le professeur Lexington était arrivé depuis à peine une semaine, qu'elle et sa fille étaient devenues LE "thème" préféré de l'école. Hermione avait eu un vendredi instructif pour sa première leçon avec elle et Harry et Ron étaient intrigués par la "nouveauté". Hermione avait à peine pénétrer dans la salle commune de griffondore que les deux garçons lui tombèrent dessus et la forcèrent à s'assoir dans un fauteuil.  
  
"Maintenant, tu peux nous le dire, demanda Harry, elle est vraiment comme ça?  
  
-Est ce que c'est sa couleur naturellede cheveu? Justin jure qu'il n'a jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur. Il dit qu'elle porte des pois de contact.  
  
-Lentille de contact Ron, corrigea mécaniquement Hermione, ça s'appelle des lentilles de contact."  
  
Ron fit un signe impatient: " On s'en fiche!!!"  
  
-On ne pe pas juger dès la première heure, mais elle semble avoir le sujet bien en main. J'espère seulement que nous boucleront le programme pour les examens. (tiens!!! ça me rappelle mes profs, pas vous?)  
  
-Tu ne te réjouis jamais du plus élémentaire hermione, fit harry. A ta place, je me rejouirais que ce stupide arrangement cesse et que tu reprennes une intruction régulière, mais toi tu te préoccuppes déjà des exam!!!  
  
-Très juste, confirma Ron, tu devrais être contente de te débarrasser de Rogue en arithmancie.  
  
-Il n'était pas du tout mauvais, murmura Hermione  
  
-Je te demande pardon? s'esclamèrent Ron et Harry en même temps  
  
-C'est pourtant vrai, admit à contre coeur Hermione, Je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais vous devriez être plus juste avec lui de temps en temps. De plus, durant cette matière, j'ai plus appris avec lui qu'avec le professeur Flitwick  
  
-Etre plus juste? Avec Rogue? clama Ron ébahi, Hermione? T'es malade? Il l'examina avec méfiance. Je ne veux, en aucun cas m'attacher à lui. Est ce que ça à un lien avec le fait que tu sois préfète en chef cette année?  
  
-Oh moi je ne sais pas non plus, répondit Harry, Rogue ne sera probablement jamais mon professeur préféré mais il m'a sorti du pétrin quelques fois."  
  
Chacun garda le silence jusqu'à ce que Harry le rompt:  
  
"Mais au fait, avez vous remarquer que Rogue néglige totalement la nouvelle enseignante?  
  
-Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué? demanda agréblement Hermione, je croyais que je me trompais.  
  
-Négligé? demanda Ron, perdu   
  
-Oui, dés qu'il y avait un nouvel enseignant, Rogue montrait clairement ses sentiment pour lui. et c'était principalement du mépris, ajouta Hermione  
  
-Exactement, là, il agit comme si le professeur Lexington n'était pas là.  
  
-Oh d'ailleurs Harry, j'ai entendu quelque chose qui pourrait t'interresser en tant que capitaine de l'équipe dequidditch, lui fit remarquer Ron  
  
-Oui? et quoi donc? questionna Harry, piqué par la curiosité  
  
-One entend des rumeurs comme quoi la fille du professeur Lexington serait admise dans l'équipe de sa maison.  
  
-Et ben!!! siffla doucement Harry entre ses dent, et à quel poste?  
  
-Poursuiveur à mon avis."  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au plafont.  
  
"Ah le quidditch!!!"  
  
****************************  
  
Au même moment, Rogue était assis à son bureau en face d'essais d'élèves à corriger. On frappa à la porte. Rogue ne réagit pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir de la visite. Les première classe qu'il avait eu était marquée d'une incompétence dont Londubat était le leader. On frappa encore et il fronça les sourcils. Ca ne pouvait être que Lupin.  
  
"Je n'ai pas envie de m'entretenir avec toi", clama t'il d'une voix forte. Mais il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Irrité, il cassa sa plume et de l'encre se déversa. " il me semble avoir été clair en disant que..." alors seulement, il s'aperçu de son erreur. La personne dans son bureau n'était pas Lupin, mais Rolzelda.  
  
"Bonsoir séverus" le salua t'elle naturellement  
  
-Je n'ai pas le temps, lui répondit-il en s'emparant d'une nouvelle plume  
  
-Tu pourrais manifester plus de sensibilité à mon égard. Ne veux-tu pas m'offrir un siège?"  
  
Rogue la regarda sombrement, puis, tout à coup, céda.  
  
"Accordé" et il désigna des sièges "Que fais-tu ici?"  
  
Elle sourit un peu: " cette question peut être interpréter de différentes manières" elle compta sur ses doigts, "D'abord, que fais tu en angleterre; Deuxièement que fais tu à Poudlard; Troisièmement, ce que je fais dans ton bureau."  
  
Il l'examina, puis déclara enervé: "l'ensemble"  
  
Rozelda retint son sourire.  
  
" J'ai pensé qu"il était temps que Rowena connaisse sa patrie maternelle.  
  
-Rowena?, fit Rogue  
  
-Oui, ma fille, déclara t'elle calmement, tu dois la connaitre, c'est une des tes élèves.  
  
-Oui", confirma-t'il.  
  
Rowena était en cinquième année et aisait partie de la classe Poursouffle/serdaigle auquel il enseignait. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ressemble à sa mère, mais au lieu des cheveux blond virant au roux et des yeux bleus, elle avait les yeux foncés et les cheveux bruns clairs et la seule ressemblace avec sa mère tenaait de son sourire et des reflet roux dans ses cheveux  
  
"Et je suis venue à Poudlard parce que j'ai toujours voulut enseigner dans les différentes écoles que ma fille visite. Ces dernières années, nous étions à Beauxbâtons.  
  
-Et il y a encore un monsieur Waterford? Ou alors aurais-je dû comprendre grâce à ton expression de dimanche dernier que j'avais affaire à une jeune veuve?, demanda-t'il sarcastiquement et observa avec plaisir la douleur qui commencçait à apparaître sur le visage de Rozelda.  
  
-Si cela t'interresse vraiment, j'ai décidé de me séparer de lui, déclara t'elle  
  
-TU as demandé la séparation? Ou ça ne serait pas plutôt lui qui l'aurait fait, demanda t'il d'un ton huileux  
  
-C'est moi, répondit-elle irritée, j'ai décidé ça quand j'ai découvert qu'il partageait son lit avec d'autres!!!  
  
-Qui pourrait faire autrement devant un mur de glace." la subordonna Rogue avec un sourire malveillant."  
  
Les lèvres de Rozelda tremblèrent légèrement.  
  
"Pourquoi parles-tu de cela avec légèreté, tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi?  
  
-Que veux-tu de moi? lui demanda-t'il sêchement  
  
-Tu n'y vas pas dans la dentelle, hein?" constata t'elle en le regardant  
  
Rogue répondit un instant à son regard avant de le detourner vers les étagères de livres derrière lui.  
  
"Je voulais que tu sâches que tu n'est pas le seul que ce mariage à fait souffrir."  
  
Elle tint un moment sa tête en face de lui, puis l'abaissa et sortit sansun mot du bureau. Rogue aurait voulut l'arreter, mais lorsqu'il trouva enfin les mots pour le faire, la porte s'était déjà refermer derrière elle.Il était rester assis imobile sur sa chaise quelques longues seconde. Quand, tout à coup, il balya d'un rever de la main tous les ustensiles sur son bureau.  
  
************************  
  
attention prochain chapitre: bal de noël et attention encore Rogue s'amuse!!! ( c'est tellement rare) 


	3. CH3

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (18 chapitres si je me souviens bien )  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling  
  
*********************************  
REVIEWS:   
  
majandra: oui je suis sûre que c'est un hermione/sévi Et si tu t'attends à lire de l'"action" tt de suite, je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais c po maintenant looooooooool , en fait dés le début, des gens dans des review avaient posé la même question que toi, et a cela, elle avait répondu: je compte mettre de l"action tt à la fin de la fic" enfin, ça n'empêche pas qu'elle mentionne plus qu'implicitement un slash ( devine entre qui?) en tout cas g lu plus de la moitié de la fiction et pour l'instant je pe te dire que nos deux perso sont un peu paumé, et il y a pas qu'eux , harry et ron aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant si ce n'est plus que les autres (enfin ils se bougent tt les deux ;) ), en tout cas je fais de mon mieux pour traduire et au fait, hermione apparait ds tt les chapitre ou presque à partir de ce chapitre PS: ds tes fic favorites? oh je t'adore (k) ;)  
  
c-fleur-bleue: looool, je t'avoue, j'adore aussi les fic avec sevichou, le problème c'est qu'en allemand, il n'y a pratiquement que des slash avec sevi et que les slash, et ben j'ai un peu marre d'en traduire;) en fait quand tu regarde mes fic avec la mention slash: ce sont tt les fic traduites ;). En ce qui conserne l'allemand, en fait c'est ma première langue étrangère ( ça fais 7 ans que j'apprends ) donc je me débrouille alors qu'en anglais, c'est le bid ;) Sinon je crois que je suis la seule à traduire de l'allemand alors si tu avais une fic qui te parait bien à première vue en allemand et que tu veux que je la traduise fais moi signe et je la traduierais après celle là ;) Et pour la suite, la voilà ;)  
  
kaima: je suis ravie que la fic te plaise, il reste 16 chapitre avec celui là, alors profites en ;)  
  
***********************************  
CHAPITRE 3  
I could have danced all night  
***********************************  
  
L'ecole entière vibrait d'une joyeuse exitation le dernier vendredi avant les vacances de Noël, en effet, Dumbledore avait promis un bal aux élèves! Quand le grand soir fut enfin arrivé, Hermione et Ginny avaient accompagné Harry et Ron dans le grand hall. Hermione portait une tunique à lacet bordeau et une longue jupe asymétrique qui balançait doucement à tous ces mouvements. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux et s'était demandait pour la millième fois pourquoi elle s'était faite si joli.  
  
"Peut-être me suis-je laisser porté par l'entousiasme de Ginny"  
  
Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de danser avec les garçons qui ne voyait que le côté pratique d'elle, ceux qu'elle aidait pour les devoirs et qui ne voyait pas la femme en elle. Elle s'était malgré tout laisser entrainer et Ginny la félicita pour la décoration de la salle.  
  
Il y avait quelqu'un qui partageait le peu d'entousiasme pour ce bal que Hermione. Séverus Rogue était parmit les autres professeurs, et agissait de façon discrête, il ne pouvait pas quitter cette iditie de "party" sans s'attirer les foudres et remarques désobligeantes des autres professeurs. Même Lupin, se tenait à distance de lui et, à sa grande surprise Rozelda lui sourit.  
  
"Je crois que je te dois une danse, lui murmura très bas Rozelda  
  
-Tu ne me dois rien, répondit-il froidement sans la regarder.  
  
-Allons dehors un moment", lui fit-elle d'un ton séduisant, elle lui prit la main et tint sa paume.   
  
Il la regarda et inclina la tête. Alors, il l'accompagna dans le jardin où il faisait noir. Elle faisait de la châleur autour d'eux. Malgré le fait que la neige ne soit pas au rendez vous, il faisait tout de même froid. Il a tenu sa main tout le long de leur progression.   
  
"Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas avertit au moins?a-t'il demander  
  
-Je sais que cela a été une faute de ma part, répondit elle doucement, paraissant préoccuppée, mais je ne le pouvais pas tout simplement. Je n'aurais pas supporter de voir la douleur sur ton visage...  
  
-Et donc par conséquent, tu as préféré attendre la fin de l'année jusqu'à ce que ce Waterfort ait annoncé vos fiançailles? a t'il grogné.  
  
-Je n'ai toujours aimé que toi, admis t'elle et essaya vainement de garder ses larmes  
-Mais tu as épouser malgré tout Waterfort  
  
-On ne me l'aurait jamais permit et ma famille tenait à ce que je me lie avec un autre élève des serfdaigles et sûrement pas avec un serpentard. Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire? et elle sortit un mouchoir pour se tamponner les yeux.  
  
-Je suppose que je dois te croire", dit Rogue amèrement.  
  
*****************************  
  
Rogue n'avait qu'une envie: quitté cette assemblée, mais déjà en peu de temps, Lupin l'avait attrappé à la sortie.  
  
"Où veux-tu aller?  
  
-Dehors!  
  
-Oh non! tu n'iras nul part!!! a constaté lupin avec calme et lui a mis un verre dans la main. " voici quelque chose à boire, j'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoins.  
  
-J'ai besoins d'un repos, alors laisse moi aller  
  
-Non je ne le ferais pas! Tu t'es senti complêtement idiot lors de notre bal de fin d'année scolaire à cause de Rozelda, alors je ne permettrait pas que ça se passe une deuxième fois et maintenant, bois ça.Rogue avait perdu tous ces moyen devant Lupin, alors il bu d'un trait le verre. Une châleur agréable se propagea dans son corps, cela était probablement dû au whisky. Lupin sirotait sa boisson:  
  
"Tu devrait l'oublier, elle ne faitque jouer avec toi.  
  
-D'où est-ce que tu sors ça?, répondit Rogue  
  
-Moi même, j'ai quelques fois jouer avec des hommes, je sais à quoi ça ressemble et surtout, que ça fonctionne, lui répondit calmement Lupin, tu ne devrais plus penser à elle et t'amuser au moins une fois dans ta vie, c'est un bal de noël Séverus, pas un enterrement...  
  
-Va au diable, appuya durement Rogue avant de rendre son verre vide à lupin et de se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
********************************  
  
Allez Hermione, viens danser avec nous, demanda Harry pour la xième fois depuis le début de la soirée.  
  
-Non, je vous l'ai dit déjà cents fois, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.  
  
-Encore, ricana Ron, et bien sûr, nous devrions nous contenter de ça...  
  
- Ginny a même danser avec nous.  
  
-Mais laissez moi en paix, gémit Hermione  
  
- Te laisser en paix, lors d'un bal de noël? c'est exigé trop de nous, je le crain, constata Ron sans pitié"  
  
Harry croisa les bras:"Tsssssss Ron, elle ne sait peut-être pas danser.  
  
-Naturellement que je sais danser, et vous le savez très bien, nous étions dans le même cours de danse.  
  
-Oui, ricana Ron, mes pieds s'en souviennent encore. Mais peut-être est-ce écrit dans l'histoire de poudlard que les préfets ne peuvent pas danser.  
  
-C'est quand même fort!!! je sais danser et je danserais mais pas avec vous.? fit Hermione horripilée  
  
-Et avec qui donc, demanda Harry.  
  
-Le premier qui me passe devant.  
  
-On parit que tu le fais pas, fit Ron  
  
-Je paris que oui "lâcha Hermione  
  
Elle se retourna brusquement et se dirigea vers Rogue qui était proche de la sortie. Il avait foncé sur elle et déjà elle s'escuser.  
  
"Oh pardon monsieur... " elle entendit un rire, elle se tourna et aperçut Ron et Harry avec un large sourire. Elle avait parier que... Oh mon dieu... danser avec Rogue..."Ca ne compte pas, lança t'elle aux deux garçons  
  
-Bien sûr que si", répliqua Harry  
  
Rogue avait surpris ce petit échange et soupsonnait désormais une manigance du trio infernal. Lupin ne lui avait-il pas conseillé de s'amuser? Il ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas tirer avantage des différentes situations, et par le même coup de punir un des memebres du trio... Comme le regard d'Hermione se tournait à nouveau vers ses yeux noirs, il fut surpris de la voir décidée.  
  
"Professeur Rogue... voulaez vous... danser avec moi, elle esquissait à peine un sourire au niveau des lèvres.  
  
-Non, je suis actuellement ici en tant que surveillant, mais que me voulez vous donc Granger, me supportez vous enfin?, lui demanda t'il tout d'une traite?  
  
Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Rogue avait-il fait une plaisanterie ou alors elle souffrait d'un malaise? Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas comme cela, elle rassembla à nouveau tout son courage et se lança:  
  
"Tout de même, ne voulez vous vraiment pas danser avec moi?"  
  
Rogue l'examina avec interêt:  
  
"Un échantillon de votre courage Miss Granger?, murmura t'il de façon à ce que seule Hermione ne l'entende. Elle devint rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
  
- Je vous le démontrerais si nous dansions maintenant."  
  
Derrière elle, il voyait Ron et Harry ravie de la tournure que prenait les chose, il était sûr qu'elle ne réussirait pas à inviter quelqu'un. Rogue se demanda donc s'il devait la punir de la plaisanterie ou sauver une jeune femme dans le besoins [ oh oui sevi, joue les chevalier servant ;) ] Il était en train de se décider pour la première solution quant il vit Rozelda apparaitre dans le Hall. Aussi il fit son choix.  
  
"Ce serait un honneur, répondit il et il tendit sa main à Hermione, qui eu du mal à récuperer du choc. Mais comme elle ne lu aucune raillerie sur son visage, elle accepta et mui donna sa main.   
  
L'orchestre se mis à jouer un slow et Hermione sentit les mains de Rogue se refermer sur son dos et l'autre se refermer sur sa main. Elle mis automatiquement sa main gauche sur son épaule et elle reçut une décharge d'adrénaline.. " mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, se demanda t'elle, parce que je voulait impressionner les garçons, pensa t'elle amèrement." Sa nervosité augmentait de seconde en seconde mais Rogue continuer de danser en silence et il danser exceptionnellement bien.  
  
"Si ce n'etait pas un échantillon de courage, c'était certainnement un pari, lui dit soudainnement Rogue et le coeur d'Hermione aréta de battre. Avez-vous gagner ou perdu?   
  
-Gagné, répondit tout doucement Hermione  
  
-Vous ètes bien silencieuse aujourd'hui Miss . Hermione le lorgna. La taquinerait-il? Il est poli de s'entretenir un moment en danser, chère Granger."  
  
Harmione rougit encore, c'était décidément beaucoup pour une soir. La musique nbe s'arreterait donc jamais? "Oui il parait."  
  
"Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle dansait si bien, se surprit à penser Rogue." "Vous vous ètes mordu les lèvres inférieurs?" "Oh mon dieu! qu'est ce qu'il me prend de dire ça, elle a recommençait"   
  
Elle continua : " je veux dire que je ne vous ai jamais vu danser... " mais qu'est ce que je fais, j'ai l'air d'une parfaite idiote"  
  
"Le fait que vous ne me voyez pas faire certaines choses ne veut pas dire que je ne les maîtrise pas, répondit Rogue avec étonnement de calme."  
  
Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, pas de raillerie, pas de moquerie. Elle se surprit à vouloir lui demander où se trouvait le professeur Rogue et ce qu'il avait fait de lui, mais elle se retient.  
  
"Et vous danseriez nettement mieux si vous arretiez de vous comporter comme un petit lapin effrayé, finit le professeur Rogue, d'un ton sarcastique.   
  
- Un lapin devant la porte du four, compléta Hermione." "Aurait-il de l'humour?"  
  
Rogue grogna doucement, mais Hermione leva son regard vers lui et lui sourit timidement. Elle ne croyait pas ses yeux, lui aussi lui souriait. Lupin regardait le professeur de potion et sa partenaire quand une voix féminine lui parvint:" Je n'y crois pas! et il reconnut madame Hooch. [dsl je ne sais pas quel est l'equivalent en français]   
  
"Est-ce bien Rogue?  
  
-Oui, tout à fait, répondit Lupin, ravi  
  
-Toutefois, voudrais tu s'il te plait me dire ce qui se passe?, Et si je me présentais à lui pour danser?  
  
-Il s'amuse. Laisse le pour l'instant.  
  
-Oserais-je te demander de danser?, demanda Trelawney qui s'était joint à eux  
  
-Si vous tenez absolument à avoir mal au pied , oui Sibyll.repondis lupin, et il se dirigea vers Trelawney."  
  
***********************  
  
La distance entre Hermione et Rogue avait largement diminuer mais si discrêtement qu'aucun des deux ne s'en était aperçut. Ce n'est que qd leurs corps se sont frollés qu'hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était étroitement liée à lui et que cela ne la dérangeait plus. Son coeur avait recommencer à battre plus vite lorsque la dance prit fin.  
  
"Je vais donc vous laisser à vos amis miss granger"  
  
-Je ne souhaite vraiment pas, pas vers ses deux.répondit 'elle rapidement. "  
  
Rogue sourit largement puis il se dégagea d'elle et elle rejoingnit Ron et Harry qui avait la bouche ouverte d'effarement. Mais madame Hooch s'était avancé:  
  
"Ne refuse pas et accorde moi cette danse après cinq années d'attente Séverus."  
  
Rogue gémit, il n'aurait jamais dû suivre les conseils de lupin.  
  
***********************  
  
fin du chapitre trois  
  
***********************  
  
oki alors plus que 1 jour et c'est les vacances. Alors peut-être que la traduction sera plus rapide. Encore merci pour les review et je les transmettrais très volontier à l'auteur. 


	4. ch4 première partie

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (18 chapitres si je me souviens bien )  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling  
  
*********************************  
REVIEWS:   
  
je teins à m'escuser auprès des personne qui m'ont envoyer des reviews au 2ème chapitre et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, mais ces review sont arrivés ap que j'ai publié ce chapitre qui a mis evidement un jour pour apparaître ;) donc ces personnes-ci auront leur réponse aujourd'hui:  
  
Achikachi: je suis heureuse que tu apprécie autant que moi les fictions avec hermione et séverus :D et à ta demande de suite la voici la voilà ;)  
  
morgane: lol, j'aoue que moi ossi j'étais pété de rire quand j'ai traduis la scène, je m'y suis prise à deux fois car les pensées des personnage sont assez confuse mais c'est normal, c'est vraiment le bordel dans leur tête, ils sont amoureux, c'est normal ;) . Et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue de traduire, c'est la première fois que je traduis une fic qui a autant de chapitre ( d'hab c'etais plutot, chapitre unique et 6 chapitre pas plus ) a tt la puce, à ta prochaine reviews j'espère  
  
melepha: lol il va plutot être tracasser ;) mais moi je t'avoue que ça m'amuse beaucoup de voir le "mur séverus" ébranlé ;) a tt mel  
  
lune noire: voilà une review qui a le mérite d'allez droit au but ;) alors pour te répondre franchement, c'est le genre de review qui fait plaisir en peu de ligne, un consentré de fierté à chaque lecture ;) a ta prochaine review j'espère.  
  
lavande: ça t'as l'air excellent ? allons allons ça l'est ;), enfin j'espère que tu va bien te poiler, avec séverus , il est trop choux  
  
kaima: je t'avouerais que moi aussi je trouve rogue très séduisant dans cette fiction, et comme il va retomber en enfance bientot , avec les tracas des ados il sera encore plus craquant ;) j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
  
************************  
  
Ch 4 come together  
  
************************  
  
Le matin d'après le bal, séverus monta à la tour d'astronomie où il réfléchit la tête au vent, tout Poudlard, les élèves en particulier avaient tous les vancances de Noël dans la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup dormit cette nuit là et l'air froid le ravifiait. Il observa les voiles flous de nuages dans le ciel et se demanda oisement si'il n'allait pas neiger, quand tout à coup il entendit des bruit de pas dans l'escalier et Rozelda le rejoingnit rapidement.  
  
"On pourrait croire que tu me poursuit, la regarda Rogue indifférenciament.  
  
Rozelda s'efforçait d'avoir une attitude enjouée, mais sa carapace sauta rapidement: "Il ne me reste que toi séverus."  
  
Il fit mine de vouloir extérioriser sa colère, mais il retint sa voix.  
  
"Séverus, laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plait."  
  
Il se tourna, ne voulant la regarder qu'une fraction de seconde maisil ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux plus longtemps. "Qu'as-tu donc à me dire?"  
  
"Tu m'as manqué..."  
  
"Notre destin ensemble était entres tes mains, mais tu as préféré la donner à Waterford..." fit séverus sêchempent  
  
"Mais je t'en ai expliquer la raison hier. Ma famille à décider à ma place, aurais-je dû me fâcher avec elle pour nous? J'avais espéré que je pourrais t'oublier, mais je n'ai jamais réussit."   
  
Les yeux de Rogue se sont rétécis.   
  
"Peut-être ne le pouvais-tu pas, mais alors pourquoi être venu à moi cette nuit là? Oui, tu as partagé ce lit avec moi, mais le matin suivant, quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais déjà loin et sur le point de devenir Madame Waterford. Un petit détail insignifiant que tu avais homis de me communiquer avant. Et bien sûr je l'ai appris plus tard, par hasard en plus, une semaine plus tard!!!"  
  
Les déchirures étaient visibles dans les yeux de Rozelda, mais Rogue n'avait pes encore finit: "et pendant que nous en parlons, je te ferais remarquer que tu n'étais plus vierge à l'époque."   
  
Rozelda réspira longuement:" J'avais déjà couché avec Waterford et j'atais liée à lui."  
  
"Et par conséquent tu es venue à moi, histoire d'avoir un bon souvenir.  
  
"Non je suis venue à toi parce que je ne voulait pas me marier, je voulais rester avec toi, mais je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit et là le courage m'a manqué...séverus...tu étais un mangemort...ce n'était pas bon d'avoir une femme une famille dans ces conditions. Je t'aurais inutilement menacé alors je suis venue à toi et le lendemain j'ai épousé Waterford"   
  
Quand elle eut finit de parler, il luit prit le bras: " on dit que le temps guérit les blessures, mais il faut parfois beaucoup de temps.Allons en bas veux-tu? demanda t'il à Rozelda qui le regardait avec reconnaissance.  
  
***********************  
  
Un semaine plus tard, Rogue allait préparer un controle de potion pour ses élèves à la bibliothèque ( quelle chance ils ont !!! ) . C'était un samedi et l'ecole était comme déserte puisque le peu d'élève qui y passaient leurs vacances étaient tout le temps dehors à jouer avec le neige. Il fut donc très etonné d'entendre le froissement du papier. Rogue jeta donc un coup d'oeil par la porte ouverte et put voir Hermione Granger attablée. Il n'avait plus vu Hermione depuis le bal et cette vision lui rappella celui-ci. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu quelque chose de spécial aujourd"hui,aussi, il décida d'échanger quelques mot avec elle. Hermione était tellement absorbée par son livre qu'elle ne le remarqu'à que lorsqu'il l'interpella:  
  
"Vous travaillez encore aujourd'hui miss Grager."  
  
Hermione sursauta, mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête et le reconnu, elle se calma aussitôt.: " oui, Ron et Harry sont allés à Pré au lard., répondit-elle calmement, s'étonnant elle même de ne pas être plus nerveuse. Elle parlait avec le professeur Rogue, la terreur de tous les élèves, bien qu'il ne la terrorise plus depuis longtemps. Elle avait pensé à lui depuis le bal, comme il y a quelques minutes.  
  
"Pourquoi rester ici et apprendre tout le temps, vous ètes en vacances miss Granger."   
  
Elle décida d'ignorer la raillerie dans sa voix et reprit clamement: " Mais ce ne sont pas des devoirs professeur, je prépare la réunion des préfets en tant que préfète en chef de l'école."  
  
"Vous prenez décidément tout au sérieux!!!", la scruta Rogue  
  
"C'est pour moi un grand honneur d'être nommée préfète de l'école et par conséquent je prends très au sérieux cette responsabilité. n'est-ce pas normal? répondit Hermione, de plus en plus surprise de parler ainsi à Rogue.  
  
Rogue eu à peine un sourire au coin des lèvres: " je crois qu'à force de travailler, vous trouverez le moyen de congeler l'enfer."   
  
Sur ces mots, Rogue sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant un hermione ébétée. Rêvait-elle ou Rogue avait encore fait une plaisanterie avec elle. Décidement cette nouvelle vision de Rogue lui plaisait beaucoup.  
  
*****************************************  
  
fin de la première partie du chapitre 4  
  
***************************************** 


	5. ch4 deuxième partie

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (18 chapitres si je me souviens bien )  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling  
  
*********************************  
REVIEWS:   
  
je tiens à m'escuser auprès des personne qui m'ont envoyer des reviews au 3ème chapitre et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, mais ces review sont arrivés ap que j'ai publié ce chapitre donc ces personnes-ci auront leur réponse aujourd'hui:  
  
watery136: lol c vrai que c tt mimi, looool a tt   
  
morgane: looool c'est hermione qui commence à se poser des questions sur séverus, mais elle ne va pas avoir la réaction que l'on pourrait considérer comme normale entre deux personne qui s'aprécient ;) tu va voir...  
  
lune noire: lol, Rogue n'est pas un si mauvais bougre, et j'avoue que cette fic est une des seule qui arrive à me convaincre qu'il n'est pas si noir que ça , je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise :D  
  
kaima: je sais que c'était court mais j'avoue que le suspence est à son comble ,looool enfin tu va voir plus tard, ça valait le coup d'attendre un peu. Sourtout que le rapprochement est je l'avoue très inattendu (e l'ai lu en entier, je te rassure, c'est un happy end, mais c'est très long ) et surtout, il nous permet de souffler après avoir retenu notre souffle un long moment...  
  
************************  
  
Ch 4 come together ( suite )  
  
************************  
  
L'école avait repris après les vacances d'hiver, la plupart des élèves et des professeurs pensaient au prochain match de quidditch griffondore contre serdaigle. Même durant le match poursouffle/serdaigle, Rowena n'avait toujours pas montrer son nez sur le terrain , mais elle allait intervenir cette fois-ci comme dernière chance, elle était poursuiveuse. Puisque personne ne l'avait vu sur un balai, elle était une dimansion inconnue ce qui cassait la tête à Harry en tant que capitaine.  
  
Al 'extérieur du terrain, il lui avait parlé, il avait dansé avec lors du bal, et quand ils se rencontraient par hasard, ils échangeaient quelques mots. Harry devait le reconnaître, elle possédait les qualité des serdaigle: joyeuse et intelligente. Sa déconfiture ne lui avait toutefois donner pas trop de problème pour donner ses instructions aux poursuiveurs, gardien et autre batteurs avant le jeu.  
  
C'était début février, et bien que le sol ne soit pas recouvert de neige, il était toutefois bien gelé. Le soleil était de la partie bien qu'un peu timide. Lupin s'était assis à côté de Dumbledore et était heureux de pouvoir revêtir à nouveau son ancienne écharpe de Griffondore.La lune agissait vraiment sur son humeur et le fait que Rozelda se trouve quelques siège à côté de lui n'arrangeait rien, d'autant plus que depuis quelques temps Séverus la traitait avec plus de considération. Cela était évident, d'autant qu'il y a 2 semaines, il rejetait toute relation sentimentale avec elle.  
  
"Qui est ce garçon Séverus?" demanda Rozelda lorsque le capitaine de l'éqipe de griffondore pénétra sur le terrain en montrant Harry.  
  
"Tu ne sait pas qui c'est ? demanda avec incroyablement de douceur Séverus.  
  
-Non, je ne l'ai pas en enseignement, il a probablement dû prendre d'autres options.  
  
-C'est Harry Potter Rozelda. Le célèbre Harry Potter.  
  
-Un griffondore...dit Rozelda, pensive.Il a dansé un temps avec Rowena et il lui donne quelques fois rendez vous.  
  
-Ta fille admire peut-être le héros de l'école.  
  
-Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle le fréquente, fit Rozelda résignée  
  
-Si tu souhaite que je lui dise qu'il ne doit pas pas la revoir, je te rappelle que son enseignante principale est McGonnagall et que je n'ai absolument rien à faire avec ce garçon.  
  
-Non je ne l'ai pas oublié mais , d'après ce que j'ai pu saisir, tu es le seul, excepté peutêtre Dumbledore, auquel il porte du respect. Tous les autres professeurs sont tous trop à sa botte pour lui faire le moindre reproche", afirma fermement Rozelda  
  
Rogue devait l'avouer, ce qu'elle venait de lui dire le flattait au plus haut point, mais il considérait que ce qui se passait entre les deux adolescent le les consernait nullement.  
  
"Mais pourquoi cela te dérange t'il tellement? Des dizaine de mère rêveraient d'avoir pour beau-fils potentiel le fabuleux Harry Potter ou alors est-ce lié encore une fois aux attente de ta famille...  
  
-De quoi veux tu parler?  
  
-Pourquoi l'a-tu appellé Rowena, lui fit t'il avec une voix légèrement acide...  
  
-Mon arrière grand mère était une descendante de Rowena serdaigle, un fait dont Rowena et moi sommes très fiers. Et en ce qui conserne ce jeune homme elle n'a pas l'age de flirter, elle n'a que 15 ans!!!"  
  
Rogue ne dit plus rien et se consentra sur le jeu, rendant l'atmosphère froide entre eux deux.Lupin s'était interressé au jeu de Harry dans le but de pouvoir faire un rapport sur son neveu à Sirius, puis son attention se porta sur la nouvelle poursuiveuse des serdaigles. Il l'observa fasciné, une pensée soudaine le traversa:  
  
"C'est une attrapeuse née véritablement, murmura Dumbledore  
  
-Oui , admit Lupin Toutefois on style de vol me rappelle dans mes vieux souvenirs, la façon de voler de quelqu'un. Rozelda n'a pourtant jamais voler ou très rarement.  
  
-Certe oui...murmura Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.  
  
-Ca ne peut tout de même pas être..." lupin s'étouffa presque en comprenant,. Il glissa un regard où était assis Séverus.   
  
-Je vois que vous pensées rejoignent les miennes Rémus." lui sourit Dumbledore  
  
***********************  
  
Griffondore avait gagné le jeu mais de justesse, il n'avait que 10 points d'avance à la fin. Harry n'aurait pas parié sur leur victoire , principalement à cause de Rowena, s'il n'avait pas attrapper le vif d'or, un minute plus tard. Il alla la féliciter de sa performance inhabituelle et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très attirante.  
  
***********************  
  
Le lendemain, Rogue annoça à la fin de son cours, qu'il tiendrait encore cette année un cour intensif hebdomadaire pour les dernières années.  
  
"Si vous avait des projet ou si vous réfléchissez à des études de potion, ce cours vous sera profitable. Une liste sera accrochée dans le hall. Toutefois seulement 10 élèves pourront en bénéficier. Si il y a plus que dix élèves interressés, je ferais un choix," explica-t'il aux classe de 7eme année de griffondore et serpentard.   
  
Dés que le fin de l'heure sonna, la plupart des élèves se pressèrent vers la sortie.  
  
"Miss Granger?,appella Rogue, restez encore un moment je vous pris"  
  
Il s'assit sur son bureau attrapant quelques notes. Ce n'est que lorsque le dernier élève en dehors d'hermione fut sorti qu'il commença à parler:  
  
"Je suppose que le cours vous interresse Miss Granger.  
  
-Oui très fortement., lui répondit-elle naturellement  
  
Il l'examina et hocha la tête: "Vous ètes très douée et ce cours sera sans nul doute un enrichissement pour vous."  
  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: Rogue lui avait fait un compliment.   
  
"Merci monsieur.  
  
-J'ai dit douée, pas brillante  
  
-Naturellement monsieur. J'avais oubliée que je n'étais pour vous que le meilleure élève insuportable., puis je y aller?"  
  
Rogue la regardait étrangement.  
  
"Non restez encore un moment" et il désigna une place, Hermione obéis et attendis avec impatience la suite. (moi aussi perso ;) )  
  
"Je sais que mes élève me considère comme injuste et trop dur. Mais c'est la vie qui est dure et injuste? Ils seraient sûrement de l'avis que dans un monde juste, Monsieur Potter aurait encore ses parents..."   
  
il s'arreta un instant  
  
"Je dois fixer des priorité et l'enseignant le plus populaire de Poudlard place cela tout en bas de sa liste."  
  
Rogue ne savait pas très bien il lui disait tout cela à Hermione. Il ne voulait certainnement pas s'escuser de sa conduite, mais pourquoi tout à coup est-ce si important qu'elle le comprenne?  
  
"S'il vous plait donner moi un exemple de ce que vous feriez, de comment vous réagiriez si vous constez qu'un jour devant l'examen final, vous avez oublier un des éléments les plus important pour préparer une potion et qu'à ce moment là, ce qui préoccuppe le plus monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley est l'arbitrage du dernier match de quidditch.  
  
-Je deviendrais le diable en personne, répondit spontannément Hermione, est lécéra ses lèvres inf"rieur après avoir répondu."  
  
Ils avaient tous les deux eu le sentiment qu'une porte s'était entrouverte entre eux.  
  
"Je deviendrai , oui l'envoyée du Diable", répondit-elle avec insistance, je crois que je comprends maintenant professeur, merci monsieur. 


	6. ch5

******************************************  
  
Reviews  
  
******************************************  
  
encore merci pour toutes ces reviews, elle me font toujours autant chaud au coeur et je vous remercie tous, ceux qui review et ceux qui lisent cette fiction, même si je ne suis que la traductrice.  
  
Lunenoire : ravie de l'apprendre la puce gros bisous ( k )  
  
C_Fleur_bleue : c'est clair, c'est pratiquement une drogue, je te dit pas comment j'étais lorsque je l'ai lue pour la première fois, je traduisais jusqu'à 2 heure du mat tellement g t accro mdr… Pleins de bisous ma revieweuse préférée  
  
Dumbledore : te rassure g pas capter au début et puis finalement quand on relis bien on comprend qu'il ne faut pas dépasser les limites et savoir rester sérieux des fois.  
  
Mijuko : merci pour les traduction des noms, loooool, je t'avoue g t un peu perplexe ;) alors merci d'avoir éclairer ma lanterne. bisous tt pleins  
  
*********************************  
CH 5 I wanna loved by you  
  
*********************************  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, Rogue sentit le regard intelligent et calme d'hermione reposer de plus en plus sur lui. Et cela ne lui était nullement désagréable.  
Puisque sa vie était devenu depuis un certaine temps épuisante, notament à cause de Rozelda, il essayait de se tenir à l'écart. Il avait besoins de de faire le clair dans ses sentiment pour Rozelda. Cela avait eté longtemps assez facile de la dédaigner mais maintenant qu'il connaissait l'autre partie de l'histoire, il ne savait plus commet se comporter. Une partie de ses pensées le tendait vers l'avis de Lupin, mais l'autre ne pouvait l'empêcher de donner foi aux dire de Rozelda.  
Donc, une des première mesures qu'il prit fut de négliger totalement Londubat lors de ses cours pour préserver ses nerfs. Cela eut pour conséquence que , d'une part Hermione pouvait mieux aider Neville et en plus, celui-ci n'était plus si nerveux dans ses cours de potions. Rogue remarqua cela au bout d'un certain temps et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas eu cette idée bien avant.  
Il avait donner quelques leçon avant de demader à la classe de préparer une potion de rétrécissement. Du coin de l'oeil, il observa Longdubat et constata avec satisfaction que le potion avait presque l'air correcte. Quand l'heure fut presque terminer, il passa à travers les rangées et donna les notes pour les solutions. Enfin, il atteint Longdubat dont les mains tremblaient de peur. Rogue prit le temps de prélever légèrement du liquide avec son doigt. et le secoua dans son récipient.  
"Légèrement trop acqueux Londibat: 7 POINT"  
Quand ce fut au tour d'Hermione, il remarqua qu'elle avait plus de temps à aider longdubat qu'à mettre les bons ingrédients dans sa potion. Mais peu importe ce qu'il put lui dire, elle était ailleurs.  
**********************************  
Le soir, dans la salle commune de griffondore, la bonne note de Neville était le sujet clef des conversations. Mais Hermione n'avait reçut que 3 points et était devenue toute rouge. Elle était assise dans un coin avec un expression de vague et elle ne percevait rien de ce qu'il l'entourait.  
" J'attendais beaucoup plus de vous miss granger, parodiait Ron, on ne dirait pas que vous ètes en dernière année. "  
- Hey Hermione! ça va?" l'appostropha Harry  
Elle leva des yeux irrités  
"Ben rit toi aussi, ou alors tu es toujours vexée par ce qu'il t'as dit....  
- véxée? non je suis fatiguée, je vais au lit. Bonne nuit Harry"  
Harry la regarda avec méfiance.  
"Dis quand même ce qui te fais passer ton temps dans les nuages? lui demanda-t'il mais Hermione n'y répondit pas.  
Quand elle arriva au dortoir, elle n'alla pas directement au lit. Au lieu de cela, elle plaça une chaise près de la fenêtre et s'y assis. Les coudes accostés au rebords et la tête dans ses mains, elle resta là longtemps à observer le paysage nocturne.  
Elle avait cessé de prendre de façon personnelle les remarque sarcastiques de Rogue et elle ne le voyait plus vraiment comme un enseignant. Quand avait-elle commené à voir l'homme en lui? Tout d'abord, en arithmancie avec qui elle avait appris plus qu'avec tous les autres professeurs.  
Le bal de noël aussi avait eu une grande place dans la modification de ses pensées. Parfois elle avait l'impression de ressentir encore ses mains fortes sur sa peau et elle s'était rendue compte qu'à ces moment là, on aurait pu faire cuire des oeufs sur sa peau tellement elle était chaude. C'était cette soirée là qu'elle avait découvert son sens de l'humour et du cynisme. C'était étrange, mais elle le comprenait et elle comprennait aussi qu'une partie d'elle l'avait interresser.  
Il était, c'était indiscutable, un trés bel homme ( elanor !!!!!!!!!, oui on sait, tu confirmes, il est magnifique, oui on sait, c'est pratiquement un dieu vivant, mais non tu peux po prendre la place d'hermione) mais il était très réservé avec ses beaux yeux noirs et ses cheveux foncés il était... Un examen de ses pensées lui fit constater que ce n'était pas le prof qu'elle regardait mais l'homme séverus Rogue qu'elle aimait.  
Aimer!!! elle sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle avait eu une brêve passion pour le professeur Lockhart en seconde année... Elle secoua la tête... Non, ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant était très différent. Elle était aveuglément amoureuse de Rogue soudain, une pensée trés désagréable la pris au ventre.  
Elle était préfète de l'école et il y avait tous les jours des élèves qui se plaignait à elle des injustice de Rogue. Que lui réservait donc l'avenir? Elle n'était plus assez objective pour donner des conseil à ses élèves. Elle se trahirait involontairement. Ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était définitivement pas bon du tout. Elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées pas entre un prof et une élève.  
Hermione gémit et balança sa tête. Elle demanderait le lendemain un conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
"Que puis-je donc faire pour notre préfète bien aimée?", la salua aimablement le directeur  
Hermione s'assied et Dumbledore ramarqua qu'elle était très pâle.  
"Puis-je vous offir quelque chose miss Granger? Du thé? Quelques biscuit?  
-Non merci monsieur le directeur, le remarcia Hermione avec sa voix ferme, je voulais vouys demander de me retirer mon poste de préfète en chef et de nommer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place."  
Les yeux perçants du directeur étaient fixés sur elle et elle baissa la tête.  
"Je ne prendrais pas de décision aussi délicate sans connaître vos raisons lui demanda-t'il enfin  
-Ces raisons sont purements personnelles et n'ont donc aucunes valeurs. s'efforça de répondre Hermione  
-Je crains de ne pas pouvoir accepter cette réponse mon enfant"  
Hermione attrappa une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle titilla et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dumbledore resta patient.  
"Ne voulez vous vraiment pas un biscuit au chocolat? demanda-t'il aimablement en lui offrant une boîte ouverte de biscuits."  
Hermione secoua énergiquement la tête, elle semblait vouloir se réveiller et elle regarda dans les yeux le directeur.  
"Ce sont des raisons émotionnelles et je crois que je ne suis plus en mesure de remplir convenablement mon rôle en tant que préfète dans les conditions actuelles"  
Le directeur fut frappé de cette réponse et réfléchit. Hermione avait dû développer un faible pour un professeur. Ses réponse, ou plutôt ses refus de répondre ne pouvaient l'amener à une autre conclusion. Oui cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose d'autre. De quel enseignant pouvait-il s'agir?  
Le choix fut rapide. Pour les élèves, seuls deux enseignants avaient un âge attirant: Rémus et Séverus. Si on prenait en compte le fait que Rémus soit le professeur préféré de tous, la balance penchait pour lui, mais... Le directeur n'en était pas sûr... mais il penchait pour Séverus.  
Ce cas était difficile, il devait réfléchir.  
"Miss Granger, revenez me voir dans deux heures, d'ici là , j'aurais pris ma décision."  
Hermione inclina la tête, heureuse de pouvoir se lever. Elle avait craint de ne pas pouvoir surmonter cette épreuve.  
Lorsqu'il fut seul, Dumbledore prit un thé et grignota un biscuit au chocolat. Au bout du troisième gâteau, ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Hermione. Il considéra le fait qu'elle aime Séverus. C'était plus profond qu'un simple problème.   
Le professeur Dumbledore ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une passion temporaire ou si ses sentiment étaient plus profonds. Un amour entre le corps enseignant et les élèves n'était évidement pas souhaitable, mais d'une autre part, le professeur remarqua que Rozelda Lexington avait beaucoup perturber Séverus .  
Il y avait peut-être là son salut... 


	7. ch6

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (18 chapitres si je me souviens bien )  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
note originale (traduite) de l'auteur:  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling  
  
************************  
reviews  
************************  
  
varda: merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui oui hermione va faire des chose pas très hermione plus tard, mais là l'heure est aux révélations pour séverus, chapitre très dur, je t'aurais prévenu  
  
lune_noire: lol, j'espère que tu a lu la nouvelle version du chapitre 5, cette fois-ci en entier!!! j'adore tes reviews bisous la puce et à ta prochaine review  
  
je voulais remercier aussi tous les lecteurs de cette fiction, même si ils ne reviews pas :D  
  
************************  
note de l'auteur pour ce chapitre: "ce chapitre est de loin le plus pénible de toute la fiction, j'ai hont déjà à l'avance, mais la guerre intérieur de Rogue doit être réglée d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
************************  
  
************************  
chapitre 6  
Something stupid  
************************  
  
Hermione allait appliquert ce que Dumbledore lui avait suggéré quelques jours auparavents, et elle tentait de prendre une décision rationnelle et logique. Cependant, elle avait mal dormit et par conséquence toute sa logique prenait l'eau. Enfin, cela devenait maintenant une idée fixe qu'il lui falait abandonner son poste de préfète, et ce quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Par conséquent elle alla voir Rogue dans son bureau et avant qu'elle sâche ce qu'elle faisait réellement, elle avait déjà frappé.  
  
Rogue lui ouvrit dés qu'elle eu frappé, aucun d'eux n'a prononcé mot. Rogue a brièvement lever les yeux sur elle.  
  
"Que puis-je faire pour vous?demanda-t'il juste avant de se replongerr dans ses copies.  
  
-Je dois parler avec vous professeur..."  
  
Ce ton étrange interressa soudain Rogue. Il mit de côté sa plume et ses copie et fit un mouvement de main pour qu'elle s'installe.  
  
"Et dans quelle affaire puis-je vous être utile?"  
  
Ele déglutit: "Je voulais vous demander de me soulageait de mon poste de préfète, lui dit elle d'un ton pressé."  
  
Rogue l'examina indigné: "Je pense que cette responsabilité revient au directeur de l'école, fit il d'un ton de reproche.  
  
-Je lui ai déjà exposer ma requête, il m'a envoyer à vous. Il voulait savoir votre opinion sur cette affaire."  
  
Rogue remarqua les changement de couleur d'hermione, de pâle à rouge vif.  
  
"Pourquoi vous envoit-il quérir l'information au lieu de me convoquer?  
-Il voulait que j'examine la question avec vous.  
-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il -y a à examiner là dedans. Il n'y a eu aucun cas de désistement de préfète. Qu'est-ce que ce diable de procédé? Et comment vous est-il venue une idée aussi absurde?  
-Je crois que je ne peux plus avoir une vision assez objective dans mon poste de préfète, répondit Hermione tremblante.  
-Et pourquoi donc prendre cette décision en somme toute irrationnelle?"  
  
Hermione devint très pâle et tortilla nerveusement ses doigts. Alors, prise d'une rébellion soudaine elle fit: " Je... Pardonnez moi d'avoir gaspiller votre temps si précieux."  
  
Elle se tourna et fit quelques enjambée vers la porte, puis elle se tourna à nouveau et observa en Rogue un mélange de colère et d'étonnement non dissimulés.Elle se mordit les lèvres et fit un pas pour se rapprocher de son bureau où il était rester.  
  
"Ce sont des raisons émotionnelle et très personnelles que je n'examinerais pas avec vous.murmura-t'elle."  
  
Rigue fut stupéfait: avait-il entendu correctement? Son comportement n'était quand même pas dût à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour un enseignant? Parlait-elle de Rémus? Elle ne devait pas savoir ses préférence envers les hommes...  
  
Ses yeux se sont rétrécis, tandis qu'il réfléchissait, sur le fait qu'elle évite son regard...Ce pourrait il qu'il s'agisse de lui? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Hermione avait rompu le silence, d'une façon désagréable.  
  
"Après mon comportement stupide devant vous, vous avez sûrement le besoins de faire une remarque aussi idiote, mais je n'ai qu'une question: pourrions nous laisser cela de côté rapidement? Vous appuyez mon renvoi et je pourrais enfin quitté vos quartiers". fit t'elle avec la voix tremblante et en baissant son regard.  
  
Rogue remarqua qu'elle s'essuyait une larme du dos de la main, ce simple geste lui tint au coeur. Il tira un mouchoir de sa cape, contourna son bureau et vint lui mettre dans ses mains tremblotante. Il s'appuya à son bureau et croisa les bras.  
  
"Et pourquoi devrais-je faire une telle chose. Les sentiments n'ont que très rarement quelque chose de ridicule en soi., fit-il remarquer  
  
Hermion soupira: "puis-je partir maintenant?", demanda-t'elle doucement.  
  
"Non pas avant de vous être calmée quelque peu.,lui dit Rogue, si on voit quelqu'un sortir de mon bureau dans cet état, tout le monde pensera que je traite mes élèves trop durement. Vous ne voulez quand même pas cela?"  
  
Hermione sourit sans conviction.  
  
"Vous voyez, lui dit-il doucement, ce que je me demande, c'est si il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre de plus ... convenable, à qui vous pourriez porter votre amour."  
  
Hermione arreta de respirer un moment et regarda Rogue avec un regard brillant; rogue reçut ce regard plein de force en plein visage et cru savoir la réponse. Hermione ne pouvait contenir une certaine curiosité et une douceur , toutefois empreinte de suspition, envers lui. Elle expira de soulagement et s'inclina.   
  
"Satiferez vous ma curiosité Miss Granger? N'y a -t'il donc pas d'autre homme plus convenable dans lequel vous pourriez investir vos sentiments?"  
  
Son attitude neutre lui donna le courage de répondre: du moment qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'il était son...  
  
"Non" murmura t'elle en un souffle.  
  
"Non?" il souleva un sourcil "Mr Weasley, ou peut-être M. Krum?"  
  
-Non, elle secoua la tête, avec Victor ce nétait...rien...et Ron et moi-même ça n'a tout simplement pas marcher. Nous ne sommes que des amis."  
  
Rogue soupira. "Vous avez surement succomber à une passion passagère, chère Granger, et personne ne peut vous en faire le reproche. Vous vous demanderez sûrement , pendant les vacances d'été, comment vous avez pu imaginer éprouver de tel sentiment , si tendres, envers...lui. je peux vous donner un bon conseil, ne pensez plus à tout ça."  
  
Sa voix était fragile. Hermione s'essuya à nouveau les yeux et demanda avec une voix préoccuppée: "Puis-je y aller maintenant?  
  
-Oui Miss."   
  
Il s'assit de nouveau derrière son bureau.  
  
"Me donnez vous alors un mot pour le professeur Dumbledore?, demanda t'elle timidement  
  
-Non, je ne le ferais pas, miss. Je considère que vous donner trop d'importance à cette affaire, et celle ci est complêtement inconsidérée. En ce qui me conserne, cette histoire ne m'est jamais parvenue aux oreilles. Et je ne veux pas perdre, à cause de quelques émotions mal dirégées, la meilleure préfète que nous n'ayons jamais eu. Sur ce, au revoir miss Granger."  
  
Hermione déglutit. C'était un refus clair et un aurevoir encore plus clair. Mais Hermione perçut derrière les mots une certaine considération de sa part. Elle avait espéré qu'il se montrerait plus sec, pour étouffer ses sentiment à elle. Malheureusement cet espoir s'était avérer vint. Toutefois,il avait sembler sûr en ce qui conserne ce qu'il appellait une simple passion.  
  
Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi sûr d'elle même. Elle le pouvait peut-être, controler ses sentiments. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, elle partit. Ce n'est que dans le couloir qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore son mouchoir dans sa main.  
  
*********************************  
  
Rogue essaya pendant les heures qui suivirent son entretient avec Hermione, de corriger quelque copies, malheureusement cela fut vain. Il n'arrivait pas à se consentrer plus de deux minutes, avant qu'Hermione ne refasse surface dans ses pensées. Elle était si sûr de ses sentiment, si déterminée...  
  
Non! il ne fallait pas que ça continue comme ça. Il mit sa plume de côté et prit une bouteille de vin rouge dans l'étagère derrière lui et alla chez lupin.  
  
"Séverus?" le regarda lupin avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix Que se passe-t'il? ajouta-il un peu inquiet.  
  
-Pourquoi le fait que je souhaite boire un verre de vin rouge avec toi te fasse te poser la question de ce qui se passe?"  
  
Il donna la bouteille à Lupin  
  
"tu crois qu'il se passe forcément quelque chose quand on se parle  
  
-C'est bien alors si tout va bien, fit Lupin apaisé, installe toi, je vais prendre deux verres.  
  
Lupin ouvrit la bouteille et prit place face à Séverus dans le deuxième fauteuils à côté de la cheminée. Il versa le liquide dans les deux verre et en tendit un à Séverus. Il plaça la bouteille à côté d'eux sur le sol. Ils burent en silence, tous deux prit par leurs propres pensées, tandis que les buches brûlaient lentement dans la cheminée. Ce n'est que quand la bouteille fut presque vide que Rogue rompit le silence.  
  
"Comprends-tu les femmes Lupin?"   
  
Rémus regarda brièvement Séverus quyi se tourna alors face au feu.   
  
"Non , là , tu demande l'impossible."il sourit comme pour s'excuser" comme tu le sais, les femmes ne sont absolument pas ma spécialité."  
  
Rogue se redressa dans le fauteuil, se tenant la tête dans ses mains.   
  
"Et Rozelda...Et maintenant...  
  
-Et maintenant? Qui est ce "et"? Séverus?  
  
-Personne  
  
-Si. Mais combien de coeur as-tu briser Séverus? (oui je sais ela, le tiens en particulier à cause de cette Hermione)  
  
-Ne soit pas ridicule Rémus, regarde moi quand même. Je n'ai rien qui pourrait plaire à une femme. Tu n'a qu'à demander à un élève X et il te confirmera que j'ai un tempérament terrible, et pour couronner le tout, je suis injuste Aucune femme raisonnable ne me supporterait plus de cinq minutes, remarqua-t'il amèrement.  
  
-Parfois, ces cinq minutes peuvent être très satisfaisantes. Toutefois si ça ne marche pas avec une femme raisonnable, pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas avec une femme déraisonnable? " Lupin rencontra un regard furieux."pardonne moi cette plaisanterie n'a fait rire que moi.  
  
-Dois-je te rappeller combien j'ai eu de femme dans ma vie? demanda Séverus, Une! une précisément! Rozelda fut la seule femme de ma vie qui m'accepta tel que j'étais...du moins, elle l'était avant qu"il n'y ait...  
  
-qu'il n'y ait...? Cela fait la deuxième fois que tu l'évoque. Elle est jolie?, dissimula difficilement sa compassion et sa préoccupation Lupin ."  
  
Rogue se leva devant les flammes.  
  
"Je devrais plutôt me mettre dans la tête que cela n'est pas possible simplement qu'on veuille sortir avec moi.  
  
-Moi je voudrais, lui répondit doucement Lupin.  
  
-Tu es un homme, constata Séverus  
  
-Tu devrais peut-être arreter de penser aux femmes et tenter ta chance avec des hommes.exprima joyeusement lupin en sirotant son verre. Un deuxième regard noir se posa sur Lupin  
  
-Je ne veux rien entendre à propos de cela, grinça Séverus  
  
-Tu perds quelque chose, bien bien. Donc et l'heureuse gagnante est? Tu n'est quand même pas venu jusqu'ici me parler de Rozelda?  
  
-Miss Granger était dans mon bureau il y a quelque temps...admis Rogue à contre coeur.  
  
-Hermione ?! , Lupin qui était en train de boire toussa quelques instants, et repris difficilement son souffle Tu ne peux pas l'afirmer sérieusement!.  
  
-Je ne peux pas le croire moi même , mais je pense , c'est même sûr, qu'elle m'aime, Séverus avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix.  
  
-Elle te l'a dit? demanda Lupin scéptique  
  
-Non! naturellement! Mais les suggestions qu'elle a faites ne m'ont pas diriger vers une autre solution.  
  
-Et quels sont tes sentiments vis à vis de cela? lui demanda-t'il doucement  
  
-Mon dieu Rémus!!! Elle est mon élève. C'est indiscutable.  
  
-Oui , admit Lupin, toutefois, l'année scolaire ne durera plus très longtemps...  
  
-Quelqu'un t'a-t'il déjà dit que tu étais immoral? demanda Rogue  
  
-Oh oui! " et Lupin souris en se souvenant.  
  
****************************  
  
fin du chapitre 6  
  
****************************  
  
Rogue va-t'il revenir sur sa décision?  
Va-t'il se passer quelque chose entre Hermione et Séverus avant la fin de l'année scolaire?  
Hermione va-t'elle oublié pour de bon Séverus?  
  
Vous le saurez dans les prochain chapitres...  
  
Merci de me laisser une review, ça m'encourage  
  
3 reviews: 2 semaines  
  
5 reviews: 1 semaine  
  
10 reviews: 4 jours  
  
A vous de voir  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	8. ch7

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (18 chapitres si je me souviens bien )  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
note originale (traduite) de l'auteur:  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling  
  
************************  
reviews  
************************  
c_fleurbleue: je suis heureuse que tu aprécie cette fiction, que je ne rappelle, je ne fais que traduire. Mais je suis vraiment super heureuse que tu apprécie ma série de poêmes ( tu as vu le derniers chapitre de "Harry"? allez une exclue pour toi, le prochain tome s'intitulera "Ron" ;) à bientot la puce.  
  
Nell: mdr, tu veux po du lierdammer à la place ;) , merci ça fais plaisir de savoir que je traduis bien:D  
  
angelinadelacour: moi? Sadique? ...HUMMMMMM... OUI!!!! mdr t'inquiète pas, la suite est là , juste en dessous ;)  
  
moi: lol disons que ça fais déjà une review de plus ;) mdr t'inquiète po, le chantage a bien marcher ;)  
  
Lune noire: looool je sais c po bo de faire du chantage mais tant pis , du moment que ça marche ;) moi j'ai bien aimé aussi mais le chapitre 7 est je crois le plus horrible ( à mon avis, pas selon l'auteur) à supporter, suis trop triste pour séverus.  
  
Kaima: lol pas encore mdr encore 12 chapitres, mais ça devient très drole à partir du 12 ème chapitre, pour l'instant c plutot la galère, mais après , une opportunité ne va pas se laisser perdre ;)  
  
melepha: oui il sont pas sorti de l'auberge c clair, lol mais ils sont tellement chous, et puis, ça encourage les reviexs :$  
  
je voulais remercier aussi tous les lecteurs de cette fiction, même si ils ne reviews pas :D  
  
************************  
note de l'auteur pour ce chapitre: et pour cette fois-ci je vous offre un chapitre exclusivement sur Séverus et Rozelda  
************************  
  
************************  
chapitre 7  
Shattered dreams  
************************  
Un des jours suivants, Rogue n'assista pas au repas de midi dans la grande salle passant le temps dans sa salle de classe. Il préparait une expérience pour ces cours. En effet il était important de surveiller la température à ce moment précis de l'expérience car la potion devait certe cuir mais pas mousser. Un bruit à la porte lui fit lever les yeux. C'était Rozelda avec son plus beau sourire [ réflexion personnelle: hypocrite va!!! ]  
  
"Ainsi tu étais donc ici!!!"   
  
Elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
"Tu me cherchais?" demanda Rogue, indifférent en réduisant la chaleur de la chaudière. Il se tourna vers Rozelda et constata, indigné, qu'elle était beaucoup trop près de lui.  
  
"Oui, lui dit-elle, et maintenant je t'ai trouvé. Tu n'étais pas là au déjeuné!  
  
-Et maintenant tu va sûrement me dire que tu étais inquiête pour moi", répondit Rogue sarcastique  
  
Rozelda s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir à une distance très faible de lui et lui sourit effrontément.  
  
"Est-ce que cela n'est pas légitime?"  
  
Rogue se tut.  
  
"Maintenant tu as peut-être oublié que nous sommes le jour de la St Valentin, et moi, j'avais gardé une bouteille au frais... J'ai pensé que nous pourrions boire quelque verre après le dîner... et se rappeller nos vieux souvenirs." lui lacha-t'elle en mettant ses bras autours de son cou.  
  
-Qu'entends-tu par "se rappeller de vieux souvenirs" ? demanda Rogue maître de soi à l'exterieur, mais contrarié en même temps qu'il avait fortement envie de réagir à sa proximité physique.  
  
"Ohhhhh" , fit-elle d'un ton séducteur" la nuit en bretagne... la plage où nous étions seuls..."   
  
Elle l'attira plus à lui, sa tête s'inclina facilement, ses lèvres brillantes se sont entrouvertes et le regard dans ses yeux, s'abaissa lentement. Rogue sentit alors commle sa gorge était sêche. Il voulait la repousser, mais avant qu'il ne puisse concrétiser cet acte, elle avait tiré sa tête vers le bas et l'avait embrassé sur la bouche. Il sentit comme son corp tremblait en réagissant à son baiser et à se bras autours de lui. Il répondit passionnément à son baiser et sentit comme un séisme dans son corps. Pour un petit moment, les années passées avaient disparues et tout était aussi agréable que d'en temps.  
  
Lui aussi se rappellait cette nuit. Comme ils étaient loins de tout ça. Rozelda avait vécu avec son mari en bretagne, quelque part près de la côte... Elle lui avait écrit une lettre pour lui demander de venir lui rendre visite. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi il avait accéder à sa requête, mais pour quelque jours, il avait oublier toutes se obligations et il était parti pour la France.  
  
Son mari n'était pas présent à son arrivée et elle ne lui en avait souffler mot. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis trois ans et il succomba à nouveau comme au premier jour à son charme. Quel age avait-il? 22? 23? Ce jour c'était finit par une nuit passionnée sur la plage. Il avait cru qu'elle quitterait son mari et le suivrait jusqu'en Angleterre, mais comme il lui avait proposé le lendemain, elle avait refuser fermement.  
  
A partir de ce jour, il l'avait haïe...Et il n'avait jamais plus penser à cette nuit, jusqu'à ce jour, il interrompit donc le baiser et repoussa Rozelda.  
  
"Cette nuit était une erreur" Il serait mieux de ne plus y penser.  
  
-Une erreur? Tu ne pensais pas ceci à ce moment là. Pour ma part, je ne regrette rien, dit-elle avec insistance. Sans cette nuit, je n'aurait pas eu de fille!  
  
-Ce qui signifie? "demanda brusquement Rogue.  
  
"Mais à ce moment là, les premiers élèves commencèrent à arriver. Rozelda sourit mystérieusement et se faufila parmit les élèves Il passa en revue tous les élèves irrités, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Rowena. Naturellement!!! Nous étions mercredi aujourd'hui!!! Il avait cours avec les cinquième années des maisons serdaigle et poursouffle.  
  
Rogue ne savait pas comment il allait sumonter ces deux heure. Les élèves ne semblèrent pas remarquer , heureusement, que les yeux foncés de leur professeur étaient uniquement fixés sur Rowena. Waterford avait les yeux bleus, tout comme Rowena...  
  
Quand le cours fut terminer, l'envie de parler avec Rozelda avait un peu disparu et il commençait à se faire du soucis sur ses motifs. La chaleur de l'instant s'était refroidie et la méfiance avait repris le pas, le rendant lucide. Il réfléchit encore un moment sur le comment il allait procéder, puis il ouvrit son tiroir de bureau et en sortit un liquide clair. Il mit le flacon dans sa robe et partit à la recherche de Rozelda.   
  
Cela le conduisit à ses quartiers, la porte n'était pas fermée et il entra sans frapper. Rozelda qui revenait de la salle de bain le salua vivement.   
  
"Je t'attendais en réalité après diner... Voudrais tu un verre de champagne?"  
  
Elle portait un peignoir de la même couleur que ses yeux et ses cheveux tombaient négligement sur ses épaules. Son sourire était ranversant. Il referma la porte et tourna la clef dans la serrure.  
  
"Qu'as-tu voulut dire par cela?demanda t'il grâvement"  
  
Rozelda fit l'innocente:  
  
"Par quoi?"  
  
Il la rejoignit rapidement. Il l'a couvrit de ses bras la regardant sombrement.  
  
"Je veux que ça soit clair! Rowena est-elle ma fille? lui cria t'il après.  
  
-Tu me fais mal!!!  
  
-Répond!!!  
  
-Oui!!!"  
  
Il la libéra de suite comme s'il s'était brûler. Il se rendit à la table où se trouvait le champagne et deux verres.  
  
" Alors nous devrions peut-être parler de notre avenir, dit-il calmement en ouvrant la bouteille. Il en versa le contenu dans les verres et en tendit un à Rozelda.  
  
"Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure, lui dit Rozelda avec un sourire nerveux en acceptant le verre.  
  
-J'en suis peiné  
  
-A quoi buvons nous? DEMANDA Rozelda avec un regard intense.  
  
-Mais à nous très chère, lui répondit il les yeux brillants."  
  
Ne laissant ni passer son regard triomphant ni lacher sa vigilance lorsqu'elle eut fini son verre d'une façon précipitée. Il plaça son verre, non touché sur le côté et la retint quand elle se sentit mal. Il l'aida en mattant son corps mou dans un fauteuil et quand il l'eu fait, il lui donna quelque claques, jusqu'à ce que ces yeux s'entrouvrent. Un sourire bête apparu sur ses lèvres. Le véritasérum agissait.  
  
"Peut-tu m'entendre?  
  
-Oui  
  
-Bien alors tu va répondre à quelques unes de mes questions. Commençons par l'essentiel." Il s'arreta volontairement" M'as-tu jamais aimé?"  
  
Un moment de silence régna, puis Rozelda rit et lui donna la réponse sans craindre quoique ce soit.  
  
"Un serpentard? Jamais de la vie!!!"  
  
Le sang de Rogue fut comme glacer dans se veines et il aurait voulut lui placer ses mains autours de la gorge et serrer. Il croisa ses mains derrière son dos et se retira un peu du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Pourquoi l'espoir n'arretait pas de mourir chaque jours?  
  
Il respira profondément et lui posa la prochaine question.  
  
"Pourquoi t'es tu donc livrée à moi? demanda t'il froidement  
  
-Je prends volontier toutes les opportunités. Ici, avoir en amant un probable mangemort, si le lord noir devait triompher et ce même si ma famille voulait un mariage avec un autre serdaigle, fit elle sans sentiment aucun sur son visage  
  
-Rowéna est-elle ma fille?"  
  
Elle esquissa une grimace:   
  
" Oui c'est pourquoi, j'ai agit ainsi. Waterford était contament sur moi et ma famille me faisait pression Ils voulaient absolument que j'ai des enfants. Tu n'est pas le seul que j'ai pris en considération pour avoir des enfants. Mais le fais que tu étais un ancien mangemort te donnait plus de valeur pour moi. En outre je te connaissais depuis longtemps et je savais que tu t'y prennais comme il faut pour satisfaire une femme."  
  
Rogue fut prit d'une grande colère. Il serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que les ses ligatures deviennent blanches. Il ne coyait pas qu'il ait été aussi stupide. Il n'avait rien soupsonner.  
  
Si Waterford a remarqué quoi que ce soit, il ne m'en a jamais souffler mot et a toujours considérer Rowena comme sa fille Rien ne lui a jamais manqué. Ce n'est que quand notre mariage a du se finir, qu'il a insisté pour un test de paternité.  
  
-Rowena sait -elle qui est son père  
  
-Non elle sait seulement que Waterford n'est pas son vrai père Elle devait l'apprendre inévitablement puisqu'il ne lui paye pas de pension et il a insister pour que je reprenne mon nom de jeune fille et aussi que Rowena ne porte pas son nom. Mais j'ai toujours su que cette enfant ma serrait utile. Et maintenant ce jour est arrivé. Maintenant que le mage sombre est de retour.  
  
"Tu es venue ici pour ça? L' ambition te rend ridicule!  
  
-Le pouvoir est out de même quelque chose et je ne tient pas à être dans le camps des perdants C'est pourquoi ce potter est encore une épine qu'il faut éloigner de ma fille.  
  
-Et par conséquent tu es venue à Poudlard pour profiter du fait que je soit son père? De cette façon tu obtiens tout les pouvoirs!!!  
  
-Tu es toujours un jeune homme en amour Séverus, et tous ça... Précisé parce que tu es de nouveau un mangemort". sa voix se perdit à la fin, le véritasérum allait prendre fin.  
  
Mais Séverus en avait entendu plus qu'assez, il se demanda ce qu'aurait fait cette femme machiavélique après leur mariage, si le mangemort avaient encore perdus. Il se tira de ses pensées.  
  
"Termini, murmura-t'il obliate"  
  
Cela suffirait pour lui faire oublier toute la dernière heure. Il quitta ses quartiers sans regarder autours de lui. Il avait une autre préoccuppation: Il avait une fille... 


	9. ch8

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (18 chapitres si je me souviens bien )  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
note originale (traduite) de l'auteur:  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling  
  
************************  
reviews  
************************  
  
NELL : loooooool oui je me bouge le popotin, mais c'était un long chapitre et j'avais bac blanc ;) alors en ce qui conserne Rogue et hermi, ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ils vont finir ensemble mais po tt de suite ;) et c'est un gigantesque chapitre ( le plus grand de la fic consacré à leur ébats, patiente encore un peu ;) c'est dans le ….. chapitre , non je dirais po le nb du chapitre.  
  
Roxanne : comme je l'ai dit plus loin à lunenoire , je ne suis que la traductrice alors ne t'inquiète pas ça évolue, mais je peux te livrer une exclue : ça se passera hors de Poudlard….  
  
Lunenoire: message reçu pour le nom ;) dsl encore mais merci pour la fic, mais je te rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice, j'ai d'ailleurs ecrit à l'auteur qui parle un peu français, si ça interresse l'un de vous de la contacter pour les reviews je lui transmettrait avec beaucoup de plaisir vos réactions.   
Bisous poussin ;)  
  
melepha: T'inquiète, l'est intelligent notre Sévichou, mdr a tt la puce  
  
je voulais remercier aussi tous les lecteurs de cette fiction, même si ils ne reviews pas :D  
  
************************  
note de l'auteur pour ce chapitre: je vois que vous avait tous trouver que Rozelda était un beau morceau de fumier ( oui oui même ds la version allemande, les réactions ont été assez violente ;) ) Je ne peux pas la blairer moi-même, elle ressemble un peu à scarlett o'Hara, qui a aimé 3 hommes sans jamais se marier avec. ET PLEINS DE MERCIT AU REVIEWER, à ceux qui sont fan de HG/SR, ceux qui haissent Rozelda...  
************************  
  
************************  
chapitre 8  
Everybody loved somebody sometime  
************************  
Pacques avait laisser place à un petit air de printemps. La neige et la glace avait fondue, mais le professeur chourave prenait encore soin de ses plantes car les nuit étaient toujours sensiblement froides, malgré que le soleil tape de plus en plus fort. Mais le professeur Rogue ne s'était pas aperçut de tout ça: maintenant qu'il savait la vérité à propos de Rozelda, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec sa fille. Il ne s'était jamais vu et était plutôt déstabilisé quand à son statut de parent, et il se trouvait dans une situation telle qu'on lui demandait de s'occuper d'une adolescente de suite.  
  
Avec son comportement d'avec Rozelda, il avait eu surprenament peu de problème. Il ne l'avais pas tellement aimer que cela, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru autrefois, lorsqu'il était jeune et pleins d'illusions. Il était trop risquer pour lui de jouer à la guerre froide avec elle, aussi, il adopta une attitude distante, sans être trop amical ou hostile. Le véritasérum avait agit à merveille, Rozelda ne se souvenait pas que Séverus connaissait la vérité en ce qui consernait Rowena.   
  
Rowena avait fait encore quelques allusion à cela, mais alors qu'elle s'étendait sur le sujet, lui n'avait pas manifester d'intérét véritable, aussi elle abandonna. Elle sembla compenser sa frustration par une correspondance intensive. Rogue avait été méfiant face à ces lettre, mais il s'était bien garder de lui montrer son interet pour le nom de ses correspondants.   
  
Personne n'avait remarquer qu'un malaise interne le rendait extrêmement nerveux depuis des semaines. Même dans les cours, il était plus redoutable que jamais et les griffondore souffraient énormément. Cependant même la dernière semaine, Malfoy pour avoir murmurer un commentaire sur son cours, en avait pâtit. Malfoy pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas et il tint au courant son père des changement d'humeur de son professeur.  
  
Rogue ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de chose vis à vis du fils de Lucius, un de ses "collègue" mangemorts. Rogue regarda son horloge peut-avant minuit. Il soupira. Depuis cette fameuse St Valentin, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, et ce bien qu'il rentre chaque soir épuisé à ses quartiers, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dés qu'il se trouvait dans son lit, il était à nouveau occuppé par ses pensées, et ses nombreux problèmes.   
  
Il faisait très souvent cela, aussi, il se levait et faisait des rondes dans Poudlard. Il prenait parfois quelques étudiants qui faisait une infraction au èglement, grâce au moins à ça, sa migraine nocturne sembler perdre en intensité. Cette nuit allait encore se passer ainsi. Il resta quelques heures dans son lit, puis abandonna, replia la couverture autours de lui et partit s'habiller. Il éteignit ses bougies et quitta ses quartiers.  
  
Son escursion nocturne ne devrait pas durer très longtemps, car il avait cru entendre un bruit calme. Il continua prudemment. Le bruit ne se répéta pas mais il était sûr que cela venait de sa droite Il s'avança et vu une silhouette à côté des fenêtres. Il fit un pas devant l'intrus.   
  
"Qu'avons nous là?" fit-il d'un ton menaçant.   
  
La forme se tourna, ce n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, très effrayée et ne portant semblait-il que sa chemise de nuit et un peignoir.  
  
"Que faites-vous donc ici miss Granger?  
  
-Je ne pouvait pas dormir.  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas pu régler cela dans votre dortoir? au lieu de frauder et de venir vous pelotonner contre ces fenêtres?"  
  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et quelque chose dans son visage le surpris.  
  
"Et vous professeur, que faites-vous ici?  
  
-Je suis un enseignant Miss . Je n'ai pas besoins d'escuse si je ne peux pas dormir."  
  
Hermione ne put dissimuler encore son air entendu. Rogue pouvait le remarquer.  
  
"Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas dormir?  
  
-Je passe mon temps à réfléchir, répondit Hermione  
  
-A prpos de quoi? fit-il avec une douceur qui le surpris  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous le dire."   
  
Il émit la même supposition que lorsqu'elle avait parlé ainsi dans son bureau. Avant qu'il ne sâche ce qu'il faisait, il passa sa main sur sa joue jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent Ses yeux bruns brillaient mystérieusement et semblaient si profonds, qu'on aurait put se noyer dedans.   
  
"Vous deviendrez une bella jeune femme et vous ferez le bonheur d'un jeune homme très chanceux." murmura t'il avec une voix douce  
  
L'air entre eux sembla s'arreter. Son pouce carressait ses lèvres inférieures et l'autre était plaçait dans l'encardement de ses yeux. Il sentit comme elle s'arreta pleine d'espoir un moment, comme son regard était fixer sur ses lèvres, puis se tournait à nouveau vers ses yeux. Une envie soudaine le prit, contre laquelle il n'était pas protèger: ses yeux rayonnant et ses lèvres douces... Elle semblait être quelque chose de formidable pour lui . Mais il se souvint qui il était et qui était cette fille. Il ferma avec regret les yeux. Cette jeunbe fille ne lui était pas destiné.  
  
"Ne gaspillez pas votre vie Miss, murmura-t'il, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de rendre heureux autours de moi."  
  
Il la libéra brusquement et séloigna un peu. La magie avait cessé Il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et observa comment le changement brusque de proximité l'avait perturber mais elle se resaisie vite. Elle serrait ses bras autours d'elle transie de froid.  
  
"Si vous retourniez à votre dortoir maintenant avant de prendre froid, lui dit-il d'une voix fragile. Il remarqua dans ses yeux tristes comme une déchirures, son regard profond était désormais brillant mélangeant son deuil et sa compréhension. Elle inclina la tête et passant lentement à côté de lui.  
  
"Ah une seconde Miss" elle s'était retourner, étonnée, "cinq points en moins pour griffondore pour sortie nocturne"   
  
Pendant un moment elle eut un regard surpris puis un sourire pitoyable se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle se détourna de lui et s'en fut. Il la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Alors il abandonna son attitude de rejet, décroisant ses bras et examina sa main droite qui avait éffleuré sa peau douce. Que lui était-il arriver? Il ne sut, il fut perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le fasse revenir à la réalité.   
  
Décidément, cette nuit, personne n'avait décider de dormir!!! Irrité, il suivit le bruit jusqu'à se trouver devant une porte Clairement, il pouvait entendre des bruit de rires à travers la porte. Il poussa calmement la porte. Dans la demi obscurité, il distingua deux formes, dont l'une recula et poussa un cri de surprise en rencontrant le corps de Séverus.  
  
"Des amoureux, dit Rogue, je suis très curieux de voir de qui il s'agit et qui j'ai interrompu. LUMOS!!!"  
  
Rogue avait fait paraître assez de lumière pour reconnaitre une des deux forme: Harry Potter. Quand à la jeune fille elle cachait son visage, apeurée en tenant le bras de Harry.  
  
"Naturellement Harry Potter!!!, Fit remarquer Rogue , d'un ton mielleux, notre fauteur de troubles numéro 1!!! Et qui est votre amie?"  
  
Il attrapa la jeune fille par l'épaule et la tira des bras vigoureux et protecteur de Harry; Un paire d'yeux foncés le fixaient, apeurés. Séverus prit sa respiration profondément..  
  
"Miss Lexington!"  
  
Sa fille avait eu un rendez vous nocturne avec Harry Potter? C'en était trop pour lui!: " Miss ce sera 10 points en moins pour sortie nocturne et ce sera votre directrice de maison qui décidera de la sentence à appliquer. Maintenant vous aller retourner immédiatement dans votre dortoir et rattraper vos heure supprimer de sommeil. M'avez vous compris?"  
  
Il avait du mal à garder le contrôle de lui. Rowena trembla des pieds jusqu'à la tête, s'inclina et parti aussi vite que possible de la salle. Rogue s'adressa ensuite à Harry.  
  
"Et maintenant vous monsieur Potter, est-ce bien une manière de vous conduire avec elle alors qu'elle a dû faire face à un décès."   
  
Harry protesta:  
  
"Ce seront 20 point en moins pour m'avoir contredit. 20 point en moins pour sortie nocturne et 30 points pour...  
  
-Et 30 points pour?, l'interrompit Harry, Pour bécotage non autorisé et sans surveillance?  
  
-Très bien monsieur Potter, tonna Rogue, 100points en moins pour griffondore et si je vous reprend à proximité de miss Lexington vous courez à un procès. Et maintenant dehors!!!!"  
  
Sa main désignait la porte et Harry optempéra. Rogue passa un moment à se calmer. Chaque seconde, il pensait à Potter et sa fille. Non il ne devait pas y penser. Cette nuit il avait déjà dû faire face à une réalité, et s'en était plus qu'assez. Il retourna à ses quartiers. Là, il remarqua que cela ne valait plus la peine de se mettre au lit, aussi prit-il un livre sur les étagères et s'assit dans le fauteuil essayant de se sortir ces idées du crâne. Mais il se laissa envahir par une somnolance où il imaginait Potter tenant sa fille dans se bras...  
  
Il regarda autours d'un oeil irrité, il était toujours dans son fauteuil, le livre avait basculer dans son manque d'attention. Vraisemblablement, il s'était quelque peu assoupit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et constata que le jour se lèverait bientôt. Il cru qu'il rêvassait encore quand il entendit frapper, mais quand on frappa à nouveau à sa porte, il gémit en se levant et se secoua la tête pour ce séparer de ce rêve absurde .Il alla à la porte et l'ouvrit. Rémus , sur le palier, lui souriait.  
  
"Que veux tu donc? demanda sèchement Rogue.  
  
Te dire que tu as une tête terrible, je revenait de ma nuit agitée sous la pleine lune lorsque je vois de la lumière encore sous ta porte. Je peux me reposer un moment avec toi?  
  
-De toute manière ici fait ce qu'il veux quand il veut..." lâcha Rogue en laissant passer Lupin.  
  
Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'étroit sofa et s'assit en gémissant légèrement, étirant ses membre. Alors il ferma, satisfait, ses yeux. Il s'inquiétait déjà depuis un certain temps pour séverus, mais celui ci ne se confier jamais. Par conséquent Lupin avait décider de le faire parler.  
  
***********************************  
  
Rémus fronça les sourcils, remarquant qu'une partie du thé s'était déverser sur sa chemise, mais son attention se porta à nouveau sur Séverus.  
  
"Alors, il s'agit en effet de ta fille en réalité?  
  
-Pourquoi en effet? demanda Rogue immédiatement.  
  
-Avec le quidditch, il m'a sembler qu'elle voler de la même manière que toi, plus tôt. Bien qu'elle soit meilleure..."  
  
Rogue ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque. L' enthousiasme de Rogue était palpable face à ces anciens exploit au quidditch d'ordinaire. Lorsqu'il ne réagit pas à la provocation, Rémus sut que l'affaire était sérieuse.  
  
"Cela t'a sauter aux yeux?  
  
-Pas beaucoup, le rassura Lupin, ce n'est en aucun cas aussi tape à l'oeil qu'entre Harry et James Je dirait que cela ne viendrait à l'idée qu'à quelqu'un qui connait ta façon de voler. Ce qui limite cette catégorie à Dumbledore et moi même."  
  
Rogue soupira de soulagement.  
  
"Le sait-elle? demanda Lupin  
  
-Non, il s'agit là du point chaud du problème. Je sais que je devrais prendre mes responsabilités de.. il hésita...de père. Mais tant que la situation n'est pas clair, je ne la menacerait pas inutilement."  
  
Lupin inclina la tête.  
  
"Tu en as le droit.  
  
-Toutefois avec ces quelques détails sur Rozelda, je crains que sa mère veuille l'impliquer."  
  
Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme un homme désespéré..  
  
"C'est à dire, pour les détails... "demanda prudemment Lupin  
  
Rogue réfléchit avant de répondre: " Elle est convaincu de la victoire prochaine des forces obscures, et elle pensait probablement que une alliance avec le seigneur noir serait plus profitable.3  
  
Lupin sembla choqué.  
  
« tu es du côté du mage noir ? , demanda -t'il effrayé   
  
-Non, bien sûr, le contredit Rogue, toutefois, Rozelda le croit. Elle a seulement prit en considération qu'elle vivrait agréablement en étant la femme d'un mangemort. Ce mangemort que je devrais être et Rowena qui est ma fille et qu'elle voulait utiliser contre moi pour me soutirer une promesse de mariage, décrit- il amèrement.  
  
Lupin parut sceptique.  
  
« Mais comment avez vous pu lui soutirer tout cela ? Tu lui as donner de l'alcool ? »  
  
Rogue rit un moment, mais ce n'était pas un rire heureux.  
  
« mais pour qui me prends-tu Rémus ? J'ai appliqué la solution du véritasérum et un sort d'oubliette et elle m'a donné tout ce que je voulais apprendre. »  
  
Lupin se tut. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Alors qu'il finissait sa tasse, il s'en servit une deuxième. Il s'éleva les nuages de vapeur.  
  
« La situation est sans issue, et j'étais loin de m'en apercevoir . répondit sèchement Rogue  
  
-Tu ne peux pas te déclarer ouvertement envers ta fille, parce qui se passera plus tard, la mettra en danger. D'autre part tu ne peux pas non plus sous estimer la détermination de Rozelda, une action dure pourrais également nuire à Rowena, résuma Lupin, tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment, il posa sa tasse sur la table, mais tu peux la tenir à l'œil et ce, aussi longtemps qu'elle sera à Poudlard. Et qu'en est-il pour Hermione suggéra Lupin tout à coup  
  
-Et que devrait-il se passer ?   
  
-Tu sais mon opinion…  
  
-Rien ne se passera avec Granger, répondit Rogue violemment Grand dieu !!! tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle est jeune ! elle pourrait être ma fille !!!  
  
-Mais elle ne l'est pas , considéra Lupin, en outre, elle est très mûre pour son âge, et si elle t'aime…  
  
-Je ne peux pas…  
  
-Ahhhha Pourquoi n'admets-tu pas que tu ressends quelque chose pour elle ? »  
Il scruta longtemps Rogue, qui affichait une face déterminé.  
  
« Je ne pourrais lui apporter que du danger. »  
fin du 8 ème chapitre 


	10. ch9

NIGHT AND DAY  
  
Auteur : Lorelei Lee  
  
Traductrice : Ccilia Johnson  
  
Raiting : R  
  
Livre : Harry Potter  
  
9/18 chapitres  
  
********************  
  
Note de l'auteur : ce chapitre est très court  
  
********************  
  
review :  
  
eilema : merci mon ange , je te fais de gros bisous et à ce soir sur le chat :D  
  
mélépha : mdr, ce n'est pas ma faute :'( j'avance aussi vite que je peux mais je ne fais que traduire, me tape pas pitié, ça arrive bientôt, dans le prochain chapitre c'est un slash.  
  
********************  
  
chapitre 9 That's LIFE  
  
********************  
  
C'était après pacques et les examens finals se rapprochaient, pour Lupin, c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il revoyait Sirius Black. Lupin souhaitait seulement que cela se passe bien. Il y a peu de temps, la marques des ténèbres avait rendu irritable Rogue, et il en avait informer Dumbledore avant de partir à pied de Poudlard pour se rendre à la réunion de mangemorts.  
  
Dumbledore avait informé tous les magiciens qui l'avait soutenu dans sa cause et tous apparurent presque immédiatement . Mise à part Lupin, une douzaine de personne terrer dans des endroits secrets étaient apparues dans les quartiers de Dumbledore, entre autre Arrabella Figg, Monsieur Weasley et naturellement Sirius.  
  
C'était la toute première réunion de mangemorts depuis 1 mois et ils attendaient avec impatience le rapport de Rogue, s'il arrivait seulement à revenir, pensa, inquiet, Lupin. Le risque que les activités doubles de Rogue soit découvertes était grands et cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il était parti.  
  
Bien que Black , qui était assis à côté de lui, veuille détourner son aimé sur une conversation sur son filleul Harry, Lupin regardait toutes les 2 minutes l'horloge. Mais il passa encore une heure et demi avant que la porte du local de réunion ne s'ouvre et qu'apparaisse, sain et sauf le professeur de potion. [ ouf !!!!] même s'il était plus pâle que d'habitude et un sourire amer.  
  
Il prit de son propre chef, la chaise à côté de Dumbledore et fit une grimace que sirius, étant assis en face de lui, reconnut comme ironique.  
  
« Séverus » , l'accueillit Dumbledore, visiblement soulagé « vous étiez notre sujet de préoccupation »  
  
Rogue secoua la tête.  
  
« Vous voulez un verre d'eau ou peut-être autre chose ?, demanda Dumbledore mais Rogue secoua seulement la tête. « bien, alors si vous nous faisiez votre rapport »  
  
Rogue s'inclina et fit un rapport complet de la réunion aux sorciers et aux sorcières.  
  
« Et votre estimation personnelle de la situation est ? demanda Dumbledore à la fin.  
  
« Aucune action spéculaire n'a actuellement eu lieu ce qui laisse à penser que son principal objectif est Harry Potter.  
  
Oui, approuva Dumbledore, c'est aussi ma crainte.  
  
avez-vous une présentation approximative de leurs forces ? »  
  
Rogue hésita longtemps avant de répondre. Quand il le fit enfin, sa voix était hésitante.  
  
« Il ne peut être nié que parmi les mangemorts , certain groupes se sont formés afin d'exécuter des tâche de manière autonome. Plusieurs réunions de ces différents groupes ont déjà eu lieu, ne rassemblant que certains mangemorts, dont je ne faisais pas partie. »  
  
Lupin n'avait pas quitter des yeux Séverus et se demandait s'il était le seul à se rendre compte à quel point Rogue était fatigué, et combien cela l'épuisait de puisait tant de force pour rester impassible. Avec cette confession de Rogue sur les étapes de la progression du seigneur noir, le silence fut de rigueur.  
  
« Séverus, cela devient trop dangereux pour vous. vous devriez vous retirer, dit Dumbledore sérieusement, nous trouverons une solution pour vous assurer une sécurité.  
  
Me mettre en sécurité ? Alors que l'ennemi est plus fort que jamais ? , lui demanda froidement Rogue, s'il apprend que je l'ai trahi, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je puisse être en sécurité, et c'est 5 pieds sous terre dans un cercueil. Non je ne me retirerais pas. » , lui répondit Rogue froidement.  
  
Bien, nous devrions alors nous consentrer sur les problème, tel que protéger le jeune Harry Potter, après la fin de l'école et ce, en prenant en considération l'ennemi. »  
  
Il s'adressa à sirius qui examinait Rogue d'un air de dégoût :  
  
« Vous qui êtes son parrain, vous a -t'il confier ce qu'il prévoyait pour  
son futur métier ?  
  
Il a reçu quelque propositions d'équipe de quidditch, c'est une bonne chose du point de vue lucratif, mais il n'était pas vraiment emballé, je ne crois pas qu'il sâche encore ce qu'il veut faire. Répondit pensivement Sirius.  
  
Joueur de quidditch professionnel, répéta tout haut Dumbledore, dans d'autres circonstances, il s'agit d'une bien belle profession, toutefois, dans les circonstance actuelles, c'est inacceptable pour Harry. Car personne ne peut garantir sa sécurité. »  
  
Il regarda les membres de l'assemblée.  
  
« Avez vous une proposition ? »  
  
Le silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que Lupin élève la voix :  
  
« Et s'il ne quittait pas l'école ?  
  
-Expliquez vous Rémus . je ne peux pas, même avec la plus grande volonté,  
lui donner un poste d'enseignant ici, même si ce n'était pas une mauvaise  
idée.  
  
-Pas d'enseignant, d'élève, pourquoi ne pas le faire échouer ? De cette  
façon, nous gagnerions une année encore. »  
  
Tout le monde regarda Lupin, ébahi.  
  
« C'est stupide, murmura monsieur Weasley  
  
Pourquoi pas , demanda madame Figg,  
  
bien que cela ne lui plaise pas tellement, dit sirius  
  
le faire échouer. MMMMM, murmura Dumbledore   
  
Et il pourrait passer les vacances d'été avec les weasley, continua Lupin  
  
C'est donc décider, il ne réussira pas l'examen final. Je m'inquiète toutefois, il ne devra pas plutôt échouer en potion, ce ne serait pas trop surprenant. ; fit il en lançant un regard à Rogue »  
  
Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise.  
  
« Bien, je vous remercie tous d'être venus aussi rapidement et  
impromptument , veillez à rester cacher lors de votre retour »  
  
La réunion était terminée et les quartiers se vidèrent lentement. Black,  
Lupin et Rogue étaient les derniers.  
  
« Que cette proposition vienne de toi, me surprend, j'aurais plutôt  
penser qu'elle vienne de lui, fit il en désignant Rogue du menton  
  
Crois moi Black, si j'avais à choisir entre une mort douloureuse et une autre année avec ton filleul, je choisirais la première possibilité, répondit d'un ton cassant Rogue  
  
- Un décès douloureux ? Mais c'est possible tu sais ? fit Sirius en  
empoignant Rogue par la robe.  
  
Laisse moi immédiatement Black, je ne veux pas risquer de prendre des puces  
  
Sirius, Séverus , vous vous comportez comme deux gamins, devez vous vous bagarrer à chaque fois comme des gosses ? Libère le»  
  
Sirius le libéra, enlevant ses doigt qui avaient empoignait le tissus de la robe de Rogue. Mais aucuns des deux ne faisait mine de vouloir quitter la pièce, ils se contentaient de s'observer. Lupin, irrité, regarda Séverus et Sirius et fit un pas en arrière.  
  
« Sirius, j'y vais, et tu m'accompagnes »  
  
Black cassa son regard vers Rogue et se dirigea vers Lupin, mettant un bras autour de la taille de son amant. A la surprise de Lupin, Rogue ricana :  
  
« Très surprenant, je n'aurais jamais penser que notre loup garou préférait les personne portant des pantalons. »  
  
Lupin, prévoyant, retint Sirius qui se préparer à sans nulle doute une lutte féroce, ce qui n'aurait pas été au goût de Dumbledore.  
  
***********************************  
  
Avis à la populasssss TAM TAM TAM :  
Le prochain chapitre est un chapitre dédié à un slash, il n'a aucun lien  
direct avec l'histoire et donc pour ceux qui n'aime pas les slash, vous  
pourrez le zapper.  
  
Au fait, pour poster le prochain chapitre ça dépendra de mon humeur ;)...  
  
de 5 reviews, comme d'habitude, une semaine ou plus de 7 reviews, un petit effort de ma part sera fourni pour poster le chapitre en moins de 6 jours de 10 reviews là je vous le poste illico ( mais il m'en faut dix ;) ) 


	11. ch10

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (18 chapitres si je me souviens bien )  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
note originale (traduite) de l'auteur:  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling  
  
************************  
  
reviews  
  
************************  
  
NELL: loooooooool je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps mdr la voici la suite  
  
Eilema : c'est bientôt très bientôt le hermione /sevi, un peu de patience et voici le slash, même si ela et eni l'ont eu en exclu  
  
Kaima : loooool t'inquiète pas c'est bientôt la fameuse scène sevi/hermion, un peur de patience  
  
Angelinadelacour : ouiiiiiiiiiiiii il y aura un lemon et tt le long d'un long chapitre  
  
En attendant régale toi ;)   
  
AVIS A LA POPULASSE :il y aura bien un lemon dans le fameux chapitre ….. mais si vous voulez avoir une exclue sur les chapitre, je les poste en priorité sur un site à part : http://groups.msn.com/DeliriumTremens2Lesmanuscrits  
  
Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews  
  
*********************************  
  
CH10 Let's give more together the night  
  
**********************************  
  
Rémus tira pressément son amant à lui durant les premiers mètres, mais finallement, la colère de celui-ci retomba peu à peu au contact du bras de Rémus sur son épaule.  
  
"Dumbledore m'a permi gentillement de passer la nuit à Poudlard, exprima Sirius au bout d'un certain temps, tandis que sa main carressait l'avant bras de Rémus."  
  
"Nous y voilà!!!" dit Rémus.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers et il rentra à l'intérieur, accompagné de Sirius. Il avait à peine tirer la porte derrière lui et fermer à clef, qu'il sentit les lèvres désireuses de Sirius sur sa bouche. Il y répondit aussi passionnément, puis repoussa un peu son amant.  
  
"Tu es bien pressé, exhorta Rémus affectueuseument , ne sais tu pas que d'un certaine façon, tu ressemble beaucoup à Séverus, se moqua-t'il gentiement"  
  
Il vit alors la figure de son amant s'allonger un peu et où un rictus se forma.  
  
"Je n'est pas non plus envie de me prendre des puces."  
  
"Tu reviens encore dessus, rechigna Sirius, je n'ai pas de..."  
  
"Je le sais quand même chéri, l'apaisa doucement Rémus. Malgrés tout, ce ne serait pas du luxe que de nous laver imédiatement tous les deux."  
  
Et Lupin lorgna un peu sur ses cheveux.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, l'eau n'a jamais fait de mal, et puis, j'aimerais bien m'inviter sous la douche avec toi."  
  
Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira.  
  
"C'est la première bonne idée que tu ais eu de la journée." lui murmura Sirius en retour  
  
Il ne manqua plus que quelques secondes et les lèvres du brun se coller à nouveau contre celles de son amant, tandis que l'eau chaude coulait entre leur deux corps. Les mains de Rémus glissèrent en le frollant, sur la peau de Sirius laissant deviner un désir de plus en plus présent.  
  
Une envies de sa peau, de ses main, de Rémus... Sirius abandonna bientôt son attitude passive et se consentra hâtivement sur le corps mince de son aimant. Les deux hommes étaient beaucoup trop excités [ comment voulez vous traduire "erregen"? ] par leur longue séparation c'est pourquoi Sirius ne se contenta pas très longtemps de ces marques de tendresse.  
  
Mais bientôt Rémus le pressa tout contre lui, l'embrassant avidement. Sa cuisse se plaça entre les jambe de Rémus, pendant que les mains de celui-ci carressaient le dos de Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient atteint son ferme postérieur. Sans interrompre leur baiser, il se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leur deux corps avaient atteint un tel cap d'exitation qu'il ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière.  
  
Cela ne dura pas longtemps avant que les ongle de Rémus penettre dans la peau souple du dos de Sirius alors qu'il poussait un râle sous les baisers passionnés de Sirius et celui-ci sentit un liquide chaud descendre le long de sa cuisse. Cela fut le déclancheur et Sirius atteint l'orgasme en gémissant. Il restèrent un peu sous l'eau encore, pui l'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment.  
  
"Tu m'as manqué, soupira Sirius, j'ai tellement souhaité que les chose se passe autrement pour que..."  
  
"Allons, allons, je te l'ai déjà dis Sirius, chaque chose en son temps [ j'ai mis cette expression, parce que marcher pas à pas, c'était pas chouette]   
  
Après qu'il se fussent sécher mutuellement, Rémus noua une serviette autour de sa taille et força Sirius à en faire de même.  
  
"Quand es-tu aller chez le coiffeur pour la dernière fois?" demanda Rémus, en passant dans les long cheveu de Sirius qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille.  
  
Celui-ci grimaça.  
  
"En temps que chien, j'en ai pas beaucoup l'occasion."  
  
"Mais tu ne voudrais pas quand même te faire couper les cheveux?, insista Rémus Je ne veux pas ensuite entendre un discours comme quoi tes cheveux te gênent et c..."  
  
"Je pourrais toujours les nouer. , afirma Sirius, de plus je ne suis plus un bébé, si je ve me les couper je le ferais moi même."  
  
"Je te rassure, je ne veux que les racourcir, le rassura Lupin, je trouve que les cheveux ong sont un tue-l'amour."   
  
Lupin attrappa une paire de ciseau et se mit au travail. Lorsqu'il eu fini, Sirius se leva et s'admira dans la glace de la salle de bain.  
  
"Pas si mal, lorsqu'il examina d'un oeil critique son reflet. "  
  
Ses cheveux atteignaient désormais ses épaules. Il fit un regard interrogateur sur la naissance de barbe qui brunnissaient un peu ses joues. Lupin se tint derrière lui, posant son menton sur se épaules et lui dit:   
  
"Quelqu'un t'as déjà avouer à quel point tu étais magnifique?"  
  
Sirius sourit: "Il y a des flatteurs partout."  
  
"Mais tout ce que je veux, moi c'est t'attirer dans mon lit, fit Rémus en se collant un peu plus à son amant. Mais Sirius joua encore un peu le tendre pour le torturer."  
  
"Ne serais-je pas encore plus irrésistible si je me rasais?  
  
"Non, je ne trouve pas, répondit Rémus rapidement. Je trouve que cette barbe de trois jours te va particulièrement bien."  
  
"Mais elle pourrait te gêner., considéra Sirius."  
  
"Non mais apparement qu'elque chose te gêne ici, fit Rémus en haussant la voix. "moi!!!"  
  
Sirius tressaillit. Rémus jeta encore un regard pour son compagnon et sorti de la salle de bain. Sirius resta comme tétanisé. Rémus était aller lentement dans le séjour, ouvrit son livt et s'y engouffra jusqu'aux épaules.Sirius repensa à ce corps nu qu'il n'avait vu depuis longtemps. Il se décida. Rémus avait laisser la porte de la chambre ouverte, mais quanbd il s'y présenta, une voix rauque l'accueillit:   
  
"C'est toi?"  
  
Sirius évita de remarquer la dureté du ton et pénétra dans la chambre à coucher. Seule qelques bougie aux flammes tremblantes éclairaient la pièce, jetant des ombres mystérieuses sur le corps de son amant. [ ouah super romantique ^_^ ] Rémus se trouvait dans le lit, se soutenant avec un coude Sa peau brillante contrastait avec la couverture brun rouge. Ses yeux foncés le regardaient avec un expression que jamais il n'avait vu.  
  
"Je t'aime, murmura Sirius en s'installant à ses côté."  
  
"Je sais, répondit doucement Rémus avant que leurs lèvres se rejoingnent à nouveau , je t'aime aussi."  
  
Alors il se plaça au dessus de Sirius, pressant se lèvres humides sur le creux du cou [ comment traduisez vous Halsbeuge? ] de son amant. jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soupire. Sa langue se déplaça alors et lêcha plus avidement son torse et c'est au moment où celle ci rencontra sa partie intime [ la version allemande estrun peu plus cru ] que son compagnon gémit. Il frotta par hasard ses doigts sur les cuisse de Sirius, sentant le sentiment grandissant de l'exitation de son partenanire, sans même s'en référer à sa vision.  
  
Sirius gémit doucement et attira Rémus dans un profond baiser. Les lèvres du loup s'ouvrir et laissèrent place à la langue avide de l'autre homme qui lui suça la sienne doucement. Sirius poussa un râle et tâtonna l'erection de Rémus qui se pressait contre sa hanche.  
  
"Je te veux, murmura Sirius, je te veux maintenant.  
  
-Toutefois, tu es un peu impatient encore une fois, je vais devoir te faire patienter un peu..."   
  
Ce ton faussement menaçant conforta [ Le mot exact était " gonfla" mdr ^_^] encore plus Sirius dans son érection. Les main de Rémus lui tinrent les poingner et les passèrent derrière sa tête où ils les tint d'un seule main contre le matelat tandis que l'autre carressait alternativement son amant sur le torse où la cuisse. Sirius ferma les yeux et se tortilla sous l'effet de toutes ses marques de tendresses.  
  
"Cela ne te plait apparement pas, se moque Rémus dans le creux de son oreille."  
  
Les yeux de Sirius se rouvrirent d'un coup . Ils scintillèrent à la lumière de la bougie et Rémus, à lueur des bougie, en reprenant haleine, se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient foncés.  
  
"Tu me le payeras, ricana Sirius"  
  
Ces quelques mots surprirent Rémus. Avec un mouvement précipité il sorti un tube dont le contenu fut immédiatement appliquer sur le membre [ je vous jure je me marre trop en traduisant, ici le mot exact était "tige"] chaud de Sirius, ce qui lui tira un gémissement.  
  
"Je te prends au mot, même si ce n'était qu'une menace en l'air. murmura Rémus à Son amant, tu verras...".  
  
Suivi alors ce calme pendant lequel Rémus lui rendit, sous ses caresses douces et prudente, son membre dur et douloureux . Sirius se mordit les lèvres inférieures détournant pour un instant son esprit de son érection.Rémus fit de même car il se tint quelque temps très calme puis il se déplaça lentement. Sirius ferma involonbtairement les yeux mais il les ouvrit à nouveau et ne fut pas déçu par sa vue . Son aimant déscendait sa tête lentement et , tandis qu'il pénétrer en lui, l'un de ses Main se baladait sur son torse et l'autre entretenait sa prpre érection au dessus de laquelle une première humidité brillait déjà..  
  
Sirius se mordit à nouceau les lèvres et gouta à son sang. Il ne voualit pas éjaculer encore [ mdr cette fois ci le mot était "asperger ", g t pliée ], il voulait que cela dure encore plus longtemps. Son gémisement se mélangea avec le soupir deRémus et Sirius perdu le contôle de son corps. Ses mains se mirent de chaque côté des hanche de Rémus et pénétra alors de plus en plus rapidement en son amant, jusqu'à ce que des cris sensuels lui parvienent aux oreilles et un moment plus tard, le perme chaud arrosé sa poitrine. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche lorsque les mains de Rémus resserrèrent son étreinte.  
  
"OOOOOOOhh jaaaaaaa, gémit Rémus a demi abandonné sur son partenaire.  
  
"Qu'elqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu étais imoral ?, lui demanda sirius.  
  
-Très souvent, soupira Rémus, satisfait."  
  
***********************  
  
note de l'auteur: j'espère que ce chapitre a comblé vos exigence, je ne me suis pas vraiment senti inspirée [ ah BON ? ET BEN QU'EST CE QUE CA DOIT ETRE QUAND ELLE L'EST !!!!!] J'espère juste ne pas avoir été trop cru.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
loooooool eil ? Ela? ça va les tites puces? z'avez survécu? mdr allez, la petite , que dis-je, la grande scène entre sévi et mione est pour bientot , je vous le promet, dés le prochain chapitre, il n'y a plus que des chapitre sur nos deux tourtereaux, mais ils sont trrrrrrrèèèèèès compliqués. 


	12. ch11

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (11/18 chapitres si je me souviens bien )  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
note originale (traduite) de l'auteur:  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowling  
  
********************  
  
reviews  
  
********************  
  
eilema: ah ma petite eil, je savais que dés que tu verrais le mot slash, tu accourerais, mdr, mais tu sais, si tu veux l'exclue des chapitre va sur délirium tremens 2 : les manuscrits rubrique : Romance ( pour le chapitre entre sevi et herm, promi je te le passerais en prems, enfin en deux, ben oui, ela, mon tit coeur avant ;) )  
  
Link : je sais, j'avais déjà lu ta fic av d'avoir te review, mdr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? je suis déjà fan  
  
********************  
  
CH11 Le temps a passé  
  
********************  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore n'aurais pas fait cela si cela si cela n'avait pas été le meilleur pour toi", répéta Hermione pour la dixième fois depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le Poudlard express qui transportait tous les septième année vers leur nouvelle vie. Tous sauf Harry. Pour lui, ce n'était que les vacances d'été. Depuis la remise des diplômes, il n'avait pas décroché un mot et il était assis actuellement dans un compartiment en compagnie de Ron,Hermione et Ginny qui était toute rouge.  
  
"Au moins, tu peux passer toutes vacances d'été chez nous et tu n'as plus de compte à rendre aux Dursley", essaya de le réconforter Ginny, mais sans grand succés. Hermione perdit un peu patience face à l'air buté de son ami.  
  
"Ce n'est quand même pas un défis si terrible Harry, protesta-t'elle, et lorsque tu en sortieras tu pourras habiter avec moi dans mon nouveau logement.."  
  
Hermione s'étais inscrite à l'université magique d'Edimbourg et avait loué dans le quartier moldu un logement double bon marché qu'elle habiterait dés la semaine prochaine  
  
"J'espère que tu as pensé aux chaises, telle que je te connais tu n'as dû acheter que des étagères pour tes livres"  
  
Même Harry sourit à cette remarque.  
  
"Ca fait plaisir de te voir sourire, la raison te reprend, lâcha Ron, il y en qui ont vraiment des raisons de se plaindre.  
  
-Toi?"  
  
Trois paires d'yeux le regardèrent d'un air sceptique.  
  
"Oui, Harry et Ginny ont leurs vacances d'été, tes études hermione, ne commencent que dans quelques semaines, mais moi je bosse dés lundi.  
  
-Je n'appellerais pas un travail le fait d'aider Fred et Georges à faire leurs plaisanteries, insinua Ginny  
  
-C'en est un. se défendit Ron. Même maman a admit qu'ils travaillaient durs et qu'ils avaient besoins de mon soutien.  
  
-C'est toi qui le dit! gromela Ginny"  
  
D'un regard, elle remarque le sourire jusqu'aux oreille de Harry, elle le lui rendit timidement. Après qu'ils aient dévaliser la sorecière qui passait dans les wagonnets, Harry ne vit plus son avenir d'une manière aussi noire.  
  
"Vous avez peut-être raison, admit-il, seulement je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils me fassent échouer exprès. Dumbledore aurait pu au moins m'avertir, que je me passe de réviser mes ASPICS.  
  
-Ca a dû être le plus beau jour de la vie de Rogue, remarqua Ron, enfin, il avait le privilège de te faire échouer."  
  
Harry regarda Ron étrangement en réponse.  
  
"Crois moi, je te fais un scoop là, admit Harry, le cours de potion est le seul où j'ai vraiment exister."  
  
***********************  
  
Hermione posa, somnolante, son livre sur sa table de nuit. Elle habitait dans son nouvel appartement depuis une semaine et elle trouvait cela tout simplement génial. Enfin elle pouvait lire le soir tant qu'elle voulait ety ce qu'elle voulait.Ce livre sur les Runes anciennes l'avait captivé d'une telle manière qu'il était déjà très tard. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la machoir puis éteignit la lumière et se pelotonna sous ses couvertures. Ce mois de juillet était vraiment différents des précédants.  
  
Elle était en train d'y songer lorsqu'un coup à la porte la sortit des bras de Morphée. Effrayée, le coeur battant, elle sortit de son lit.  
  
"Hermione ouvre!, c'est moi!, fit la voix qui lui parvint aux oreilles.  
  
-Harry? s'écria Hermione se précipitant et se dirgeant à la hâte à la porte d'entrée. Harry que fais-tu là?  
  
-Dés que nous serons entrés, ferme la porte de nouveau."  
  
Elle ouvrit donc la porte les mains tremblantes, celle-ci fut poussée immédiatement par trois hommes. L'un était Harry, un autre, Hermione le reconnut comme étant Sirius Black. La troisième, Hermione ne put l'identifier, car elle était couverte d'une capuche noire qui lui couvrait le visage entier. Harry et Sirius devaient le soutenir par leur bras sous ses aisselles et ils eut un gémissement quand ils pénétrèrent chez Hermione.  
  
"Oh, cet homme pèse une tonne, gémit Sirius, où se trouve la chambre à coucher? Nous devons le déposer immédiatement.  
  
-Et assez longtemps, ajouta Harry"  
  
Hermione les guida jusqu'à son lit. Il déposèrent l'homme dessus. Et sirius soupira de soulagement.  
  
"Qu'il en soit ainsi!"  
  
Il donna une claque sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
"Je disparais maintenant pour m'inquiéter du reste. Toi tu reste ici et ce jusqu'à mon retour. Et s'il se réveille encore tu dois absolument lui dire que je suis parti pour aider à le sauvé. Sinon cela le tuerait, il sourit, mais l'instant d'après il redevint sérieux. Il fit un pas dans le couloir où Hermione attendait, émue et les yeux posés sur la silouette allongée sur son lit.  
  
"Sais-tu comment on peut remarquer les blessures chez un inconscient?, demanda d'urgence Sirius et comme elle inclinait la tête, " tu m'étonneras toujours" fit-il avec un rapide sourire, "je fais aussi vite que possible." Et il quitta le logement rapidement.  
  
Hermione pénétra en catimini dans la chambre à coucher.  
  
"Pourrais-tu enfin m'expliquer...oh mon dieu!!!, elle poussa un cri effrayée. "  
  
Le visage de l'homme n'était plus couvert par la capuche. Dans le lit d'hermione, se trouvait Séverus Rogue. Il se s'étaient plus revu depuis qu'il lui avait enlever des point pour sa sortie nocturne. Elle dut se retenir à un barreau de son lit.  
  
"Que s'est il passé?", murmura t'elle, Il était blanc comme un cadavre, "est-il...?  
  
-Quatsch [en français ça ne se traduit pas vraiment, c'est une expression qui signifie : "sornette" bétises" etc...] répondit Harry impatient. Il n'est qu'inconscient. Ce n'est plus ton prof de potion mais peux-u nous aider à le soigner s'il te plait?  
  
-Bien sûr, répondit aussitot Hermione et ses mains fouillèrent dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Que s'est il donc passé avec lui?, répéta-t'elle sa question  
  
-Je t'ai dis que je te le dirais plus tard, s'enerva Harry, peut-être devrais-tu commencer par un sort de déshabillage.  
  
-Quoi? s'esclama Hermione en rougissant  
  
-Comment pourrions nous l'aider si nous ne voyons pas ses blessures?"  
  
Hermione déglutit et lança alors un sort qu'elle murmura sur le professeur de potion.  
  
"Vestis vanesco" et les habit de Rogue se touvèrent empiler en ordre au bas du lit  
  
"Merci de lui avoir laisser ses sous-vêtement, lâcha séchement Harry, et les joues d'hermione rougirent encore plus. Elle se ressaisit et plaça sa baguette sur son prof de potion.  
  
"omnia laesura lumos" , Le bout de sa baguette devint doré et elle le déplaça lentement sur le corps de Rogue au dessus duquel la couleur changeait de temps en temps. "La lumière rouge correspond aux blessures internes, fit elle à demi pour harry et à demi pour elle même, la lumière verte les blessure externes et la lumière bleue montre les coupures. "  
  
Hermione acheva son examens soulagée.  
  
"Avant bras et jambe droite cassées, quelques bleus éparses et quelques éraflures."  
  
Harry jeta un regard douteux à Hermione.  
  
"Peux-tu déjà guérir les coupures?  
  
- Oui, afirma Hermione, atends juste un moment que je consulte mon livre de sortilèges médicaux."  
  
Elle quitta la pièce et revint avec un livre d'ont elle tournait les pages avec ferveur. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et mis le livre de côté.  
  
"Vous auriez mieux fait de l'amener à Poudlard.  
  
-Malheureusement c'est impossible  
  
-Pourquoi? demanda t'elle ébahie  
  
-Veux-tu bien finir de le guérir veux-tu? Il sera sûrement très désagréable en revenant à lui, je te préviens.  
  
-Trés bien, soupira t'elle."  
  
Elle guérit , grâce à quelques formule le professeur de potion: un sort pour les blessur internes, un pour les blessures esternes et un pour réparer son bras et sa jambe. Mais le corps de Rogue était encore inerte.  
  
"Toujours, complêtement dans les vappes" commenta Harry préoccuppé alors qu'il tirait la couverture au dessus de Rogue et qu'il partait dans le séjour avec Hermione. Ils s'assirent sur le petit sofa et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua qu'il tremblait, comme sous tensions.  
  
"Aurais désormais la gentillesse de me dire ce que le professeur Rogue fait dans mon lit?  
  
"Okay, qu'il en soit ainsi, il réfléchit un peu avant de reprnedre la parole, Je voulais aller voir les parents de Nevillesavec le conserné et sa grand mère à St mangouste. En effet, ils semblaient depuis quelques temps aller mieux. Mais Sirius ne voulait pas m'y laisser aller et il a voulut m'y accompagner.  
  
-Veux-tu me dire par là, que tu va fairedes visites la nuit?  
  
-Oui c'est exactement ça, le jour Sirius n'aurait pas pu m'y accompagner. Et la grand mère de Neville s'est inquiéter de savoir comme nous pouvions rentrer à quetre à l'hopital le soir. Nous allions y aller lorsque qu'un poignée de mangemort est apparue tout à coup dans le coin."  
  
Hermione lâcha un petit cri.  
  
"Rassure toi Mione, il ne s'est rien passé de mauvais, la calma t'il. Nous avons supposer qu'ils étaient là pour Monsieur et madame Longdubat car, comme nous, ils avaient noté leur amélioration.  
  
-Et que s'est il passé avec Rogue?  
  
-Rogue faisait parti des mangemort et il a dû se placer exprès dans la ligne de tir de certains mangemorts pour nous protéger , les mangemorts ont disparus et Sirius et moi avons décider d'enlever Rogue avant l'arrivée des Aurores et des personnes du ministères; nous l'avons transporter comme tu l'as vu jusqu'à une cheminée. De là nous avons voyager avec de la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à un pub à deux rues d'ici et nous avons fait le trajet restant à pied. Il était d'ailleur bon que l'arrivée soit un pub, car tous les passants ont cru qu'il était saoul, ricana Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas joyeux, se résigna Hermione, mais pourquoi apparaître ici, et pourquoi ne pas le transporter à Poudlard. Madame pomfresh aurait pu mieux s'occupper de lui que moi"  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione pensait que la tâche était trop ardue pour elle. Elle se sentait en même temps très exitée et l'image de Rogue en boxer revenait sans cesse dans sa tête.  
  
"Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit de ne pas te sentir à la hauteur, pas aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre, car Sirius n'est plus professeur de potion depuis qu'il est aller à Azkaban et moi je suis en vacances, nous ne pouvons donc par conséquent aller à Poudlard, cela paraîtrait suspect, expliqua Harry patiement, est-ce qu'un vrai mangemort irait soigner ses blessures à Poudlard?3  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
"Comprends-tu? reprit Harry  
  
-Et Sirius, où est-il?  
  
-Il voulait aller à Poudlard pour régler tout cela et demander à Dumbledore de mettre une protection autour de ton logement. Ce n'est que par sécurité, ajouta t'il en rencontrant les yeux effrayés d'Hermione. Aucun homme ne supposera que Rogue est ici avec toi."  
  
On frappa à ce moment là à la porte.  
  
"Harry, c'est moi, ouvre!, appella doucement Sirius."  
  
Comme Hermione ne faisait pas mine de se lever du sofa, Harry s'exécuta et ouvrit à son parrain.  
  
"Okay, Hermione, tout est réglé, s'écria gaiement Sirius; Dumbledore prépare une protection autour de ton logement, tu ne devrais rien craindre désormais.  
  
-Très bien, répondit grâvement Hermione  
  
-Et je dois te ramener à Poudlard pour la nuit, s'adressa t'il à Harry, Les weasley sont au courant.  
  
-Très bien, approuva Harry, ne te laisse pas abattre Hermione, je viendrais prochainement te rendre visite.  
  
-Okay, approuva Hermione"  
  
Harry et Sirius lui souhaitèrent encore une bonne nuit et partirent définitivement. Elle regagnit calment la chambre à coucher, mit sa robe de chambre et prit des chaussettes. Elle plaça une chaise à côté du lit prit son livre de médécine qu'elle lut à la lueur de la lampe de chevet. Avec un coeur douloureux, elle contempla le visage pâle sur le coussin. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour cet homme revinrent à nouveau à son esprit avec la même intensité. Elle soupira doucement. Comment réagirait-il en revenant à lui?   
  
Un instant elle avait cru le voir s'éveiller, mais il avait bien vite reprit son allure de dormeur. Elle savait qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose pour elle que des émotions contradictoires l'avaient submerger, il s'était demandé quel goût avaient ses lèvres... Il n'était plus son enseignant, peut-être pourrait-il admettre ses sentiments...  
  
Mais elle se rappella elle même à l'ordre.  
  
La situation était précaire et les choses déjà bien assezcompliquées, aujourd'hui elle devait-être à la hauteur. Elle devait se comporter normalement avec lui. Elle sourit devant cette absurdité: elle était amoureuse du Professeur Rogue. Elle testa la température sur son front et retira avec soulagement sa main. Au moins, il n'avait moins de fièvre. Hermione s'assit sur sa chaise et reprit son livre de médecine. Elle voulait être prête dés que son ancien enseignant reviendrait à lui.  
  
***********************  
  
fin du chapitre 11  
  
***********************  
  
Bon c'est là que ça va se compliquer  
  
sisi, c'est possible....  
  
Mais bon, je posterais le prochain que si vous ètes gentil, parce que vous avez tous bouder mon chapitre 10 , mon beau slash :'( snif   
  
alors tant que j'ai pas 5 review au moins, pas de nouveau chapitre, ça vous apprendra NA (non c'est pas du chantage, c'est légal !!! ) 


	13. ch12

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (12/18 chapitres si je me souviens bien )  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
note originale (traduite) de l'auteur:  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowing  
  
************************  
  
reviews  
  
************************  
  
lunenoire: je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise  
  
eilema: oui tu l'auras, mais ce sera le chapitre 15, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours  
  
link:lol j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu ;)   
  
kaime, je suis ravie que le slash t'est plus, attends de voir la suite  
  
ela: je sais que tu adore ce genre de chapitre ;)  
  
diaboline: que ton souhait soit exaucé  
  
mélépha: et att c de plus en plus compliqué  
  
je voulais remercier aussi tous les lecteurs de cette fiction, même si ils ne reviews pas :D  
  
************************  
  
chapitre 12  
  
Crazy thing called love little  
  
************************  
  
Pendant toute la nuit hermine veilla sur son patient. Elle prenait de temps en temps sa température avec sa main sur son front et prenait son pouls. Ce n'est que vers minuit que sa respiration se modifia, il n'était plus en perte de connaissance, il dormait. Mais ce fut seulement tard le matin qu'il se réveilla.  
  
Hermione observa intensément les couvertures se soulever et s'ouvrirent lentement. Séverus se déplaça et grimaça de douleur et de surprise quand ses multiples blessures se firent sentir. Hermione décida de se présenter.  
  
"Bonjour professeur Rogue, dit-elle à voix haute."  
  
Quand il réussit à se tourner vers elle, il lui sourit. Il était toujours affreusement blanc mais ses yeux pétillaient, et hermione en fut ravie. Elle prit un verre avec un liquide bleu ressemblant à du lait et le tint vers lui.   
  
"Vous devriez boire ceci, lui recommanda- t'elle."  
  
Il la regarda d'une façon qu'elle ne put interpréter, prit le verre et bu prudemment quelques gorgées. Sous une première impulsion, Hermione voulut lui tenir la tête pour l'aider à boire mais elle se refusa ce geste. Elle était sûre qu'il se serait mis en colère, la situation était déjà suffisamment mauvaise pour lui. Il lui retourna le verre et la regarda, ses yeux ne semblaient plus être aussi froids qu'il y a quelques instants. Elle le débarrassa du verre et s'efforça de garder pour elle le malaise qui la prenait.  
  
"Il y a sûrement une explication au fait que je sois là, fit il remarquer de sa voix froide et indifférente habituelle. Elle soupira de soulagement , cela serait peut-être plus simple qu'elle ne le prévoyait.  
  
- Oui je vais vous expliquer, lui répondit elle d'une voix ferme, et elle lui décrivit tous les êvennement de la nuit dernière. Il écouta, les lèvres cousues et il inclina la tête , comme approuvant une ou deux remarques.… Mme Pomfresh m'a encore fait parvenir ce matin une note sur les weasley. Et elle est heureuse que je n'ai pratiqué aucun sort de bien-être compliqués. Même si c'était pour vous guérir, un sort mal fait vous aurez causer des dommages, même fait par Hermione, répondit-elle avec fermeté  
  
- Aurais-je finis par découvrir une matière où vous n'excellez pas? lui demanda t'il ironiquement.»  
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher, lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, de rougir.  
  
"Et qu'auriez vous donc fait si j'avais fait disparaître vos os au lieu de les guérir? répondit elle timdement, faisant référence à l'acte d'héroïsme de Lockart lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard. Rogue ne semblait pas avoir oublié cet incident lui aussi , car il étira les coins de sa bouche et Hermione se détendit un peu plus.  
  
-Combien de temps durera ma convalescence à votre avis?, demanda-til sautant du coq à l'âne  
  
-Environ cinq à sept jours, du moins c'est ce qui est indiqué dans ce livre, répondit Hermione en lui présentant le livre ouvert sur la page des fractures à la jambe  
  
-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, lui demandat'il pas franchement ravi."  
  
Hermione se mit sur ses jambes et posa le livre sur sa table de chevet.  
  
"Vous devriez manger un peu, remarqua t'elle, je vais vous préparer votre petit déjeuné  
  
- Je ferais bien un tour à la salle de bain, répondit-il, où avez vous mis mes affaires?  
  
-La salle de bain est la prochaine porte à droite, dans l'armoie à pharmacie il doit y avoir encore des nouvelle brosse à dent [ je rappelle que ses parents sont dentistes , elle doit en avoir tout un stock ] quand à vos affaires, elles se trouvent ici."   
  
Elle ouvrit le tiroir où se trouvaient ses affaires. Elle était à la porte quand ilk l'appella à lui.  
  
"Ah miss Granger?"  
  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui  
  
"Oui?  
  
-Satisfaisez ma dernière curiosité, lui dit-il avait un sourire sarcastique, cela n'a pas semblé vous poser de problème de me retirer mes vêtements, en revanche vous n'avez pas juger utile de me mettre dans une tenue de nuit acceptable. Pourquoi?"  
  
Les joues d'Hermione devinrent toutes rouges.  
  
"Je ne voulait pas vous déplacer davantage, expliqua t'elle, en tortillant sa propre chemise de nuit, je m'inquiétais du plus urgent" Elle fulminait à cet instant.  
  
"Je prendrais du café au petit déjeuné, lui dit-il"  
  
Il transforma les crayons posés sur la table de nuit d'Hermione en bâtons qu lui permettèrent de se glisser jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quand il revint dans la chambre, un pyjama était déjà prêt pour lui sur le lit. Elle avait utiliser sa propre chemise de nuit pour la transformation. Rogue posa le bâton contre le lit et attrapa le tissus.  
  
"Soie noire", pensa t'il au fond de lui, " c'est ainsi qu'elle me voit?"  
  
Ses blessures le faisait toujours souffrir, aussi il mit prudamment le bas puis le haut du pyjama et se regarda rapidement dans un miroir accroché à un mur. Mais il secoua énergiquement sa tête et se remit au lit. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Le destin l'avait toujours poursuivit sans pitié.   
  
Il doutait ainsi de l'existance d'un ange gardien, vu qu'il se trouvait dans l'endroit qu'il devait éviter avant tout: l'appartement d'Hermione Granger! Il voyait déjà la réaction de Lupin:  
  
"Tu n'est plus son enseignat Séverus"  
  
Rogue gémit doucement. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout et miss Granger , en plus d'être séduisante, avait une intelligence qu'il respectait. En outre, elle avait prouvé de nombreuse fois qu'elle savait faire front au danger, même si cela ne l'exitait pas... Cependant, c'était dans ses souvenirs et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois... bien que...  
  
Au milieu de ses réflexions incomplêtes, Hermione pénétra dans la salle avec un plateau de déjeuner dans une main et agita l'autre vers Rogue.  
  
"Quest-ce que c'est?" demanda-t'il en examinant le plateau  
  
-Votre déjeuner: un oeuf moellé, du pain grillé, de la confiture et une tasse de thé à la menthe  
  
-Je vous ai dis que je buvais du café au déjeuné!  
  
-Et madame Pomfreh m'a demandé de vous donner cela et rien d'autre en petit déjeuner, fit-elle remarquer d'une manière persistante"  
  
Il lui lança un regard laser, mais avant qu'il puisse faire une remarque sur madamde pomfresh et ses conseil diététique, il remarqua les cernes sous les yeux d'Hermione et oublia de suite ce qu'il voulait lui envoyer comme vanne.  
  
"Vous devriez vous reposer, lui dit-il à la place  
  
-Non, non je..., refusa Hermione  
  
-Je ne viendrais jamais à bout de tout ceci, l'interrompit il fragilement  
  
-Ce n'est pas grâve, je reviens dans une demie heure, mais si vous avez besoin de moi..."  
  
-Je trouverais le moyen de vous le faire savoir, complêta Rogue"  
  
quans elle s'en fut allée, il regarda avec aversion son déjeuner et il concoma son pain grillé en réfléchissant sur le cas de mademoiselle Granger, qui ne devait fréquenter personne vu la vingtaine de brosse à dents flambants neuves qu'il avait vu dans son armoire à pharmacie.  
  
***********************  
  
Hermione avait prit la ferme résolution de se reposer un petit peu, sur son petit sofa, mais à peine sa tête était entrer en contact avec le coussin qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Quand elle se réveilla, elle constata avec effarement que l'après midi avait déjà bien avancé. Prise d'une mauvaise conscience, elle se glissa jusqu'à la chambre de Rogue. Prudamment elle entrebailla la porte et soupira de soulagement quand elle vit ses yeux clos. Elle allait se retirer lorsqu'il l'interpella.  
  
"Vous pouvez entrer, je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissais.3  
  
-Vous auriez dû me réveiller, je crains d'être une bien mauvaise infirmière.remarqua Hermione  
  
-Je l'ai fais, fit ironiquement Rogue, toutefois je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur si vous me promettez de ne plus me mettre sur mon plateau de déjeuner cette eau dégoutante. et il désigna la tasse de thé vide [ je suis bien d'accord, je déteste le thé aussi :p ]  
  
"Dans ce cas, vous me maudirez éternellement car je respecterais scrupuleusement les indication de madame Pomfresh", ses yeux brillaient.  
  
Rogue la regarda pensivement puis haussa les épaules et changea de sujet:  
  
"Pourquoi amassez vous une telle quantité de brosse à dent?" à sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas été désagréable et riait même joyeusement.  
  
-Ce sont des cadeaux publicitaires la plupart du temps... Ne savez vous pas que mes parents sont tous les deux dentistes?"  
  
*********************  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione disparut après le petit déjeuner et lui dit qu'elle devait acheter quelque petites choses et laissa Rogue seul avec lui même. Celui-ci se reposa la plupart du temps, il fut bientôt rejoint par le chat d'Hermione qui se coucha à côté de lui sur le lit. Il avait passer une nuit agitée et le ridicule petit déjeuner de madame Pomfresh n'avait pas arranger sa mauvaise humeur. Il était presque midi lorsqu'il entendit une clef tourner dans la serrure.  
  
Hermione passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte de la chambre à coucher.  
  
"Je suis revenue!"  
  
Rogue l'examina d'un regard noir mais Hermione décida de ne pas quitter sa bonne humeur. Elle s'était habitué rapidement à ses remarques abruptes et à son attitude négative, puisqu'ils avaient finallement établi une sorte de contrat et il la considérait différement bien que toujours froidement.  
  
Elle se réjouissait de chaque marque de détente qui agissait sur son coeur comme une exitation, mais pour rien au monde elle ne montrerait sa faiblesse, surtout dans la situation où lui même dépandait de ses bon soin.  
  
"Où ètes vous partie si mlongtemps?  
  
-Faire des courses, fit elle remarquer, mais je vous l'avez déjà dit.  
  
-Pendant tout ce temps?! demanda sceptique Rogue"  
  
Hermione répondit calmement:  
  
"J'ai dû passer au marché prendre des fraise fraiche. Pourquoi vous préoccuppez vous de moi?"fit-elle en un sourire, ce qui renfrogna Rogue car effectivement, pour un court moment il s'était inquiéter pour elle.  
  
"J'attendais juste que vous me libériez de cet animal impertinenet, et il désigna la boule de poile sur le lit.  
  
-Pattenrond! Que fais-tu donc ici?, l'accusa t'elle affectueusement elle se dirigeant vers le lit, prenant dans ses bras le chat.tu sais pourtant que le professeur a besoin de calme., elle leva la tête et s'adressa à Rogue, pourquoi ne lui avez vous pas simplement demander de s'en aller.  
  
-Mais je l'ai fais, même à plusieurs reprises! repondis Rogue irrité  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules :"il écoute généralement ce qu'on lui dit"  
  
Elle posa Pattenrond par terre et le poussa à la sortie: "Va dans la cuisine Pattenrond."   
  
Pattenrond miaula et disparut après s'être étirer. Hermione demanda:  
  
"Vous ne voulez pas de chat?  
  
-Je n'ai que peu d'affection envers les animaux domestiques  
  
-Très bien, acquiéça Hermione qui partit vers les affaire de Rogue , faisant mes achats, il m'a sembler que vous pourriez avoir besoins d'un nouvel habit de nuit. J'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être transformer votre robe"  
  
Elle tira le premier vêtement de la pile et le tint , ébahie, dans sa hauteur.  
  
"Toutefois, je constate que vous y aviez vous même songer."  
  
C'était exactement le même habit de nuit que ce matin en gris foncé.  
  
"J'aime bien", et elle le reposa sur la chaise  
  
En se tournant elle eu la surprise de rencontrer ses yeux marrons Elle le regarda avec étonnement.  
  
"Toutefois...  
  
-Toutefois quoi?demanda Hermione  
  
-Votre ton demandait par la suite un "toutefois". Qu'avez vous contre mon pyjama?  
  
-Rien, répondit Hermione  
  
-Mais...insista Rogue  
  
-La couleur, déclara enfin Hermione Je ne crois pas que cela vous aille particulièrement bien  
  
-Ah bon?, fit Rogue étonné, et qu'elle couleur auriez vous choisi?  
  
-Et bien..., un bordeau foncé peut-être.  
  
-Vraiment, fit il en examinant son pyjama sceptique, vous n'oseriez pas? ", continua t'il à demi menaçant demi amusé  
  
Et elle lui sourit alors qu'elle lançait le sort.  
  
"Voici professeur, dit elle joyeusement  
  
-VOici une bassesse venant d'une griffondore!!! fit il ironique  
  
-Je fais de mon mieu et je me suis laisser aller.   
  
-Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense?  
  
-Votre déjeuner, Hermione sourit, Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je devais vous servir du poisson avec des pomme de terre aujourd'hui... sans sel."  
  
************************  
  
Note de la traductrice pour ce chapitre: c bizarre, j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews que depuis que je vous parle de slash et de lemon mdr en tout cas pour le scoop: le Hermione sévi sera dans le chapitre 15  
  
************************  
  
***********************  
  
note de l'auteur:  
  
prochainement séverus reçoit une visite et la tension monte  
  
*********************** 


	14. ch13

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (13/18 chapitres)  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
note originale (traduite) de l'auteur:  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowing  
  
************************ reviews ************************  
  
lunenoire : ça te déçois que j'ai mis un slash ? mais elle est pas de moi cette fic, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, d'ailleur lorelei surveille puisqu'elle parle français ;)  
  
dumbledore : merci beaucoup moi ossi je t'adore ;)  
  
je voulais remercier aussi tous les lecteurs de cette fiction, même si ils ne reviews pas :D si vous voulez laisser des commentaires en français, l'auteur parle français alors je lui transmettrais volontiers bisousssssssss  
  
************************ chapitre 13 Toujours regarder le meilleur côté de la vie ************************  
  
Séverus Rogue savait qu'il était un patient difficile. Bien qu'Hermione fasse tout pour rendre les contraintes agréables, il en eut simplement marre d'être inactif au bout du troisième jour. Mais cet après midi lui apporta une distraction sous la forme d'un visite inattendue...  
  
"Devinez qui est là" demanda Hermione rayonnante.  
  
Rogue s'étonna à nouveau sur sa façon d'être si amicale envers lui et de ne pas compliquer les choses avec certaines choses qui gâcheraient tout. Mais progressivement, il eut le sentiment qu'elle l'avait démasquer. Et, très progressivement,ils prirent presque un amusement à se quereller. C'était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire avec une femme. Il lui lançait une vanne à la tête sachant très bien qu'elle ne marcherait pas. Ou alors les yeux d'Hermione pétillait à peine.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, répondit-il ennuyé, reposant la gazette du sorcier à ses côtés.  
  
- Votre sauveur, professeu," répondit-elle gaiement en ouvrant la porte, elle n'y avait mis qu'une tête auparavent, et Harry Potter était derrière elle, un sac de sport à la main.  
  
"Je vais préparer un peu d'eau pour le thé, okay?", leur lança t'elle avec de s'eclipser. Son instinct féminin lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas être présente lors de cette conversation.  
  
****************************  
  
"Monsieur Potter, ma foi, c'est une surprise", dit Rogue indifférement  
  
Harry tint, en guise d'explication, le sac de sport en l'air.  
  
"Madame Pomfresh a emballé quelques unes de vos affaires: Pyjama, chaussettes, quelques livres aussi je crois. Où dois-je..."  
  
Il regarda autour de lui de manière indécise  
  
"Si vous posiez simplement le sac par terre.", l'instruisit Rogue  
  
Harry pohaussa les épaules, posa le sac et prit une chaise à côté du lit, la même sur laquelle Hermione s'asseyait toujours.  
  
"Pourquoi n'avez vous pas amener votre parrain, monsieur Potter? Je pense qu'il aurait était ravie de voir cela, afirma Rogue"  
  
Harry sourit avant de répondre:  
  
"Il travaille en colaboration avec monsieur Weasley pour un sort de protection autour de la maison" , répondit-il en regardant Rogue.  
  
-Je vois, je dois un remerciement à Monsieur Weasley.  
  
-Je crains qu'ils pensent en premier lieu à l'appartement d'Hermione, considéra Harry"  
  
Pattenrond se glissa à ce moment par la porte et sauta sur le lit.  
  
"Quoi en core...?, mais sa phrase fut coupé d'un geste brusque du professeur.  
  
-Un instant Potter, dit Rogue, son regard posé sur Pattenrond, Miss Granger, appela-t'il alors  
  
-Oui un moment, j'arrive, fit Hermione, la voix absorbée  
  
-Immédiatement miss Granger, l'appela impatiement Rogue"  
  
Ils entendirent des bruit de pas et Hermione pénétra dans la chambre. Elle agita sa main gauche puis sa main droite devant le professeur.  
  
"Comme vous voyez monsieur, dit-elle irritée, une, deux! je n'ai pas plus de mains. Je mettais de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Mais je suis maintenant à vous", là elle respira profondément" Et qu'y a t'il?  
  
- Cet chose déplorable est à nouveau assis sur mon lit, se plaint Sévrus en pointant l'animal du doigt.  
  
-Cette chose déplorable a un nom, répliqua Hermione, Il s'appelle Pattenrond et cela s'applique aussi à vous."  
  
Rogue la regarda, ses yeux pétillant de froideur.  
  
"Appellez le comme vous voulez, pour moi c'est un sac à puc impertinent. Je n'ai jamais vu un animal domestique aussi mal dressé."  
  
Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas faire.  
  
"Alors vous n'avez qu'à l'éduquer, c'est votre métier, répondit-elle avec insistance, viens Pattenrond ouste [ en allemand ça donne "Husch" ;) : un peu de culture ] elle chassa son chat au bas du lit " tu sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas venir ici."  
  
Hermione quitta à nouveau la pièce mais Pattenrond ne la suivit qu'avec regrets.  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry avait suivit la scène en observateur. Après qu'Hermione ait quitté la pièce, le professeur Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante, aussi Harry parla le premier, et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
"Hermione a toujours était bizarre en se qui consernait son chat. Ron ne pouvait pas non plus le suporter.  
  
"MLanifestement les miracles arrivent, murmura, sur un ton sarcastique Rogue, je n'aurais jamais penser me trouver un point commun avec un membre de la famille Weasley."  
  
Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre et changea de sujet.  
  
"Euhhhm Vous allez bien professeur?  
  
-Bien, répondit Rogue à son visiteur, excepter que je ne peux pas me déplacer et que sans l'intervention d'une griffondore, je serais mort, excepter tout cela, je vais remarquablement bien. répondit d'un ton agressif"  
  
Harry se balançait sur sa chaise d'avant en arrière  
  
"Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute  
  
-Non, pas la votre monsieur Potter, celle de votre sac à puce de parrain, exprima Rogue  
  
-Sirius?  
  
-Oui, confirma Rogue, c'est par lui que je me retrouve dans cette situation délicate. S'il n'avait pas décider de jouer avec moi lors de l'histoire du loup garous, je ne serais plus à jamais redevable à votre père de m'avoir sauver la vie. Et encore une fois, il a fait échouer le fait de me débarrasser de cette dette en m'amenant ici.  
  
-Je ne comprend pas, fit Harry soudainement interressé.  
  
-J'étais déjà dans les rang de Dumbledore, j'ai dis à sirius que tes parents étaient en danger, il aurait pu les sauver, s'il était rester le gardien des secrets des Potter. Avec son échange avec Pettigrow, il a permi ainsi qe je vive avec une dette que je ne pourrais jamais régler, dit amèrement Rogue  
  
- Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez cela, murmura Harry étonné et confus.  
  
-Et désormais j'ai une dette envers Black puisqu'il a aidé lui aussi à me sauver d'une situation qui aurait pu mal tourner"  
  
Harry était confus.  
  
"Vous pourriez tout simplement nous remercier..."  
  
Mais un regard de Rogue le stoppa net.  
  
"Vous vous ètes regarder?, dit huileusement Rogue, c'est ce même garçon que j'ai sauvé lors de sa première année de sa chute en balai qui ne m'a jamais remercier, le même qui me reproche une ingratitude?"  
  
Harry sentit son sang venir dans se joues. Lanière de Rogue de dire ça, l'agaçait au plus haut point.  
  
"Vous ne rendez pas facile l'expression de ces remerciement, fit Harry irritéen quittant la chambre à grandes enjambées."  
  
****************************  
  
En sortant, il heurta presque Hermione qui arrivait avec un plateau où reposaient trois tasse de thé.  
  
"Où vas-tu donc? Le thé est justement prêt.  
  
-Loin, repondit sêchement Harry"  
  
Hermione le regarda étrangement.  
  
"Que s'est il donc passer?  
  
-Demande le à monsieur ego démesuré, répondit Harry en dirigeant son index sur la porte de la chambre. Tu sais je me demande pourquoi nous l'avons amener ici, tu as bien du courage.  
  
-Pourquoi dois-tu toujours le provoquer, demanda Hermione ce qui déclancha un regard étonné, le le prend pas mal Harry, il est encore très faible.  
  
-D'où tu sors ça? Il se porte comme d'habitude et comme dhabitude, il est désagréable.  
  
-Tu es tétu hein? répondit Hermione, ce qui le fit s'arreter un moment. Tu sais je passe mes nuit avec lui et il n'est pas si mauvais que cela."  
  
Hermione eu en face de lui un Harry perplex:  
  
"Hermione...tu n'es pas sérieuse?, murmura t'il en le ragardant comme si elle était malade.  
  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, réplique Harmion brusquement  
  
-Hermione, ça ne ce peut pas quand même, c'est trop à entendre pour moi..."  
  
-Je n'y crois pas. Par exemple as-tu vraiment parler à Rogue de revoir Rowena?  
  
-Non absolument pas!  
  
-Je vois...  
  
-tant mieux pour toi, moi je ne vois rien. Je vais m'en aller.  
  
-Cela vaut probablement mieux. Donne mes salutation aux autres."  
  
Harry inclina la tête et quitta le logement.  
  
****************************  
  
En soupirant calmement, elle entra dans la chambre avec son plateau de thé. Elle put voir dans sa chambre, Rogue lire oisivement la gazette du sorcier. Elle posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.  
  
" Pourquoi doit-il toujours y avoir une polémique dés que vous entrez en contact avec Harry? demanda t'elle d'un voix claire.  
  
-Des ennuis? demanda t'il à son tour sans lever les yeux du journal"  
  
Hermione sourit obligeament.  
  
"Sans aucuns doute. Ce n'est pas très agréable pour mes amis. accusa t'elle avec une pointe de sévérité.  
  
-Que dois-je vous répondre à cela? Rogue plia le journal et la regarda. Je n'ai jamis cru cela posible mais vous ètes plus succeptible que je ne le croyais.  
  
-Et vous plus difficile. constata Hermione, Mais je ne peux pas vous servir comme un marché. Qu'elle parfu bous ferez plaisir?  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas me montrer votre logement? emanda Rogue à la grande surprise de son hôte, je n'ai vu que ce lit.  
  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent pour votre jambe, objecta t'elle, mais en voyant son regard pétillant, elle céda, nous pourrions boire le thé dans la salle de séjour."  
  
**********************  
  
Le petit logement fut visité rapidement. Hermione montrait à Rogue, qui avait quitté son lit, se soutenant par sa canne,la minuscule cuisine qui se touvait après la salle de bain puis vint le tour de la dernière pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Rogue questionnait de manière multiple Hermione.  
  
"J'arrangerais dans quelques semaine un bureau, pour l'instant il n'y a que quelque livres dans des cartons et des étagères, le bureau manque encore, je n'ai encore rien trourvé de convenable."  
  
Elle conduisit Rogue à une table ronde où se trouvaient trois chaises.  
  
"C'est la salle àç manger, pourquoi ne pas vous assoir déjà? Je prends deux tasses."  
  
Il lui manifesta de manière indifférente sa reconnaissance [ ça c'est un record pour Rogue ] et s'assit sans trop endommager sa jambe tandis qu'Hermione plaçait deux tasses sur la table. Il lança un regard panoramique sur la salle à manger : une table basse, un sofa et quelque chose qu'il cru appréhender comme étant une stéréo moldue. Quelque chose le déranger dans cet appartement... il ne savait pas quoi. Soudain , cela le frappa d'évidence.  
  
"Vous n'avez pas de chambre d'amis? constata t'il  
  
-Oui, c'est correct, remarque lentement Hermione."  
  
Rogue examina ses joues rosies un instant.  
  
"Où dormez vous la nuit?lui demanda t'il  
  
-Ce n'est pas important."  
  
Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent.  
  
"Où dormez vous?  
  
- Sur le sofa, admit Hermione  
  
-Et où avez vous mis vos vêtements?  
  
-Dans les cartons, murmura t'elle en un souffle."  
  
Elle les avait emballer consciencieusement la première nuit, mettant dans les cartons les choses les plus importantes et les avait placer dans la salle de séjour.  
  
"Ce n'est pas normal. Je dormirais sur le sofa, constata abruptement Rogue  
  
-Oh non, protesta vigoureusement Hermione, vous n'ètes pas encore guérit. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les gentleman C'est très mauvais, je transforme le sofa en lit correct chaque soir.  
  
-Bien, alors vous transformerez ce soir ce sofa en lit, pas pour vous mais pour moi.  
  
-Mais c'est ridicule!!! protesta encore Hermione Et qu'est ceque vous ferez les journée vous ne pouvez pas rester dans un lit dans mon séjour."  
  
Ele rencontra un air entêté.  
  
"En outre Pattenrond est toujours dans le séjour"  
  
Rogue s'entêta encore un peu, puis céda:  
  
" Bien, je coucherais dans votre chambre. Mais seulement si vous me laisser l'après midi dans votre salle de séjour."  
  
Hermione était partagée entre le doute et l'amusement.  
  
"Je vous promet de ne me tenir que sur le sofa.  
  
-Bien, acquièça t'elle toutefois , ne dites rien à madame Pomfresh, elle serait contre tout ceci.  
  
-Je serais le dernier qui l'en informa, fit remarquer Rogue sêchement.  
  
*************************  
  
attention pour le prochain chapitre, sortez vos mouchoirs, ils deviennent romantiques. ^_^ ^_^  
  
*************************  
  
dés que j'ai 5 review je poste le ch 14 bisous 


	15. ch14

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (14/18 chapitres)  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
note originale (traduite) de l'auteur:  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowing"  
  
************************ note de la traductrice: réveillez vous, c'est leur premier tit bisoussssssss c'est siiiiii romantique ^_^ bon je vais arréter sinon je vais devenir gaga, mais même pour moi, après tant d'attente c'est super de lire ça mdr ************************  
  
************************ reviews ************************ eil : je te l'envoie à ta boîte email dés que je l'ai taper , le chapitre 15. Promis jurer . Je t'adore mon poussin (k)  
  
roxanne : et oui un miracle survient parfois mdr, amuse toi bien ma puce  
  
dumbledore : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je remercierais l'auteur pour toi ;) c elle qui a fait la majorité du boulot d'ailleurs je lui fais de gros bisous ma tit lorelei et à toi ossi ;)  
  
lunenoire : non je ne pensais pas que tu étais déçue, juste que tu étais surprise alors que j'avais mis dans le sommaire qu'il y en aurait un mdr j'espère que la suite te plait bisous ( ps : ma prochaine traduction sera un slash : « Insomnia » c une exclue pour toi si ça te dis ;) )  
  
angelinadelacour : oui ils vont se décider, mais. ben en fait tu verras après snif  
  
kaima : alors voilà je ne savais pas qu'on prenait mes demande de review comme cela, c'est juste que c vrai, je te mens pas c'est un boulot énorme, c'est la première fic aussi longue que je traduis et je me rends compte que c'est une dépense d'énergie immense et je fais de mon mieux pour vous la traduire le plus vite possible. Mais c'est vrai que je traduis cette fic de ma propre volonté et surtout que j'avais envie de la partager avec vous et d'autres qui ne parle pas l'allemand car cette fiction mérite d'être connue et c'est la raison première qui m'a fait entreprendre cette traduction, d'ailleurs j'apprécie beaucoup l'auteur à qui je ferais part de tes salutations. La seule chose qui a fait que je demande des reviews, c'est l'envie de savoir si cela servait vraiment que je passe énormément de temps à traduire rapidement cette fiction ou si je pouvais consacrer beaucoup plus de temps à mes études ( g le BAC à la fin de l'année ) tout en sachant que de toutes façon personne ne la lit. Tu vois mon problème ? Ce sont juste des tests pour savoir si cela en vaut la peine de continuer pendant cette partie de l'année ou si je reprends carrément après les vacances.  
  
watery136 : je suppose que le fait que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre moi aussi s'est fait sentir dans le texte. je sais que ce n'est pas évident. Mais en clair : Harry reproche à Rogue de ne pas le remercier Rogue reproche à Harry de ne pas l'avoir fait lorsqu'il l' a sauvé à 12 ans et Harry lui dit que ce n'est pas facile avec lui de dire merci. Voilà j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question. voilà la suite.  
  
je voulais remercier aussi tous les lecteurs de cette fiction, même si ils ne reviews pas :D si vous voulez laisser des commentaires en français, l'auteur parle français alors je lui transmettrais volontiers bisousssssssss  
  
************************ chapitre 14 Moonlight Serenade ************************  
  
Cette nuit Hermione fut réveiller par un gémissement. Elle laissait les portes entrebaillées la nuit dans le cas où il aurait besoins d'elle. Même si cela n'avait pas été le cas auparavent, elle n'y avait pas renoncer. Elle était tourmentée par lui nuit après nuit, mais puisqu'elle était réveillée, elle devait aller voir. Elle soupira et passa une jambe au bas de son lit-sofa [ petite précision, en allemand "Sofa" signifie également "canapé", ne sachant pas quel mot employer, j'ai gardé sofa ] où elle entendit miauler.  
  
"Reste là Pattenrond", murmura t'elle  
  
Mais au lieu de l'écouter, Pattenrond sauta de son lit improvisé et se dirigea vers la porte avant qu'Hermione ait put l'en empêcher.  
  
"Pattenrond, revient immédiatement, ordonna-t'elle doucement, tu ne dois pas aller dans la chambre à coucher."  
  
Mais Pattenrond ne revenait pas et elle s'engagea dans le couloir sombre. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint la chambre à coucher qu'elle entendit la voix calme de Rogue  
  
"Pattenrond disparait", murmura la voix absorbée de Rogue  
  
Hermione entedit un miaulement de protestation de Pattenrond et un bruit: "Oh non, pensa-t'elle, Il a dû de nouveau sauter sur le lit  
  
-Pas sur ma jambe, animal stupide, disparais, ordonna Rorogue doucement"  
  
Mais Hermione écouta étonnée le ronronnement que faisait Pattenrond.  
  
"Bien, alors tu restes juste ici, soupira Rogue,Mais seulement jusqu'à ce que Miss Granger revienne."  
  
Hermione s'arreta encore, retint son souffle avant de jeter un oeil dans la chambre. Rogue se trouvait sur le lit, Pattenond dormant paisiblement à son côté. Elle laissa échapper un large sourir devant le splendide pyjama de Rogue [ non il n'est pas couvert de mickey et ill n'a pas des chaussons en forme de lapins roses Elanor! tu confonds avec une autre histoire ma grande! ... Les membres de Délirium comprendront . Bisous à Ela, saly, eil, han, sam, eni, amy et les autres ]  
  
Hermione se faufila prudement dans son propre lit. Le lendemain et celui d'après le même sénario se reproduisit. Elle ne le fâcha pas quand à ses visites nocturnes, quelques fois, les animaux domestiques sont les meilleurs remèdes...  
  
*********************  
  
Le cinquième jour Rogue ne eu assez et avec Hermione, il discuta du fait qu'il voulait quitter son lit.  
  
"Miss Granger, je me lève aujourd'hui et je m'assierais comme un homme civilisé pour le dîner et rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire m'en dissuadera.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas à me crier dessus. Dans mon livre de médecine, ils disent que les coupures doivent être guéries aux alentours de cinq jours mais il n'y a rien de marquer comme quoi vous pouvez vous lever pour manger..."  
  
Rogue l'examina en plissant les yeux.  
  
"Je vous averti que si ce soir je dois supporter encore..."  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
"Je vous ai eu... C'est vrai que le livre ne mentionne rien de tout cela toutefois..."  
  
Elle fit semblant de réfléchir pouis sourit:  
  
Je veux bien voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. Cependant je vous averti, je ne suis pas une cuisinière prticulièrement douée."  
  
*****************************  
  
Le soir, Rogue pénétra dans la salle de séjour dans ses vêtements noirs. Il avait juste renoncer à sa robe et Pattenrond tournait dé&sormais autours de ses pieds. Rogue regarda Hermione tandis qu'il s'asseyait et Pattenrond sauta de suite sur ses genous.  
  
"Comme je peux le contater, vous vous ètes quand même habituer à lui, il à l'air de vous porter dans son coeur, remarqua Hermione tandis qu'elle mettait le couvert  
  
-J'ai seulement capituler devant sa tenacité remarquable, miss Granger. Sâchez que les sentiment que ce chat me port sont unilatérals.Et il chassa Pattenrond de ses genous avec énormément de calme.  
  
-J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre la musique moldue, demanda Hermione qui ouvrit la glace de la stéréo, j'ai des cd de mes parents mais j'ame bien."  
  
Dés les premières notes de la musique, Hermione s'en fut à la cuisine et Rogue écouta, intéressé. Il ne connaissait pas la musique moldue mais ce qu"il entendait n'était pas désagréable.  
  
"Il y a de la sauce au curry avec le riz", fit Hermione lorsqu'elle revint.  
  
Elle plaça le tout sur la table et commença à servir.  
  
"J'espère qu'il est mangeable, ajouta t'elle soucieuse  
  
-Je ne pense pas que vous réussiriez si facilement à m'empoisonner.", remarqua Rogue sêchement avant de manger.  
  
*************************  
  
Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils s'entretinrent de tout, des études universitaires d'Hermione, jusqu'à un article sur la nouvelle génération de chaudrons, de telle sorte qu'ils ne se rendirent pas comp^te que le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione apporta la vaissele dans la cuisine_ Rogue lui avait offert son aide mais elle avait refuser net à cause de sa jambe malade_ et qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant un Expresso qu'ils remarquèrent que la pièce n'était éclairée que par un faible rayon rougeâtre. [ ouf! quelle phrase, même pour moi, il a fallut du temps pour que je comprenne, mdr]  
  
"Cela devient sombre, remarqua t'elle en posant sa tasse d'expresso, je devrait mettre la lumière."  
  
Elle était dos à la fenêtre et Rogue observait, fasciné, comme le soleil disparaissait et lançait ses derniers rayons qui éclairaient la cheveulure d'Hermione d'un filet rougeâtre. Des haut parleurs, sortit une mélodie: la "Moonlight Serenade" et Rogue suivit sa première envie. Il mit sa main devant elle.  
  
"Dansez vous miss granger?"  
  
Hermione observa sa main et répondit avec un sourire entendu.  
  
"Non je vais vous servir un autre expresso et alors vous me direz ce que vous attendez en réalité de moi."  
  
Rogue lui répondit avec un sourire symétrique à celui d'Hermione.  
  
"Vous avez attendu longtemps de me renvoyer la balle? demanda-t'il ironique.  
  
- Oui mais ça valait la peine, plaisanta Hermione."  
  
Rogue changea du tout au tout.  
  
"Voulez vous danser avec moi", demanda t'il sérieusement.  
  
Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne faisait pas une plaisanterie. Son coeur battit de suite plus vite. Et immédiatement le même air vibrait entre eux que celui à Poudlard, le même air qu'elle avait cru imaginer.  
  
"Mais votre jambe..." objecta-elle d'une voix faible, mais il n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'entraina hors de la table.  
  
Hermione adopta aussitôt une posture de dance. Sa main se retrouva sur son dos et , pendant la musique, elle se déplaçait chaudement et solidement sur son corps de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent toujours plus proches l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se toucher.  
  
Le temps entier avait répondu à la demande d'Hermione et elle se noya dans les yeux de Rogue. Comme un signe entendu, leur deux mains se sont séparées et pendant que la main droite d'Hermione reposait maintenant sur sa poitrine, ses doigt à lui enlevaient une mèche de cheveu de sa joue. Tandis qu'il carressait son menton, il souleva automatiquement le visage affectex contre lui. Ce moment n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait vécut dans sa vie.  
  
Il se regardèrent dans les yeux: Calme, confiant, profond et enivrant. Elle cru sentir dans son coeur et à sa vue profonde et brûlante, une certaine nostalgie. Sa main se plaça au niveau de son col et prirenht délicatement sa bouche et ses lèvres lui délivrèrent un baiser doux et tendre. Le sentiment qu'il ressentit à son baiser était indescriptible.  
  
Il la serra plus étroitement dans ses bras, sentit son corps contre lui et qu'elle resserrait son étreinte dans ses cheveux. Dans sa réaction, aucune yhésitaion, aucune maladresse, aucune fausseté ne se sentait. Elle s'offrait à lui sans réserve et il en sentit une profonde satisfaction. Pour cet instant précieux, le temps s'arreta et rien n'était aussi important que ce baiser, libérant leurs sentiments trop longtemps opprimés.  
  
Mais les vieilles habitudes ne pouvait pas être aussi facilement oubliées. Et Rogue revint pour une fraction de seconde dans la réalité et resira difficilement. Le CD s'était entre temps fini et la musique s'était arretée. Il faisait étrangement calme dans la pièce. Rogue alla à la table et se servi un verre d'eau. Il en bu une grande gorgée, puis se servi à nouveau un verre. Hermione essaya dans l'obscurité de distinguer son visage.  
  
"Je retournerais demain matin à Poudlard, lui dit-il de sa voix rauque  
  
-Comment ça?, fit Hermione avec de la crainte dans sa voix  
  
-Je suis assez sain... il n'y a aucune raison que je reste ici."  
  
Hermione sentit comme une montée de larme dans ses yeux.  
  
"Et qu'est-ce que c'était ça? Un baiser de départ?; fit-elle blessée.  
  
-Une faiblesse inescusable. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du se produire, répondit fragilement Rogue."  
  
Une première larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione.  
  
"Comment peux-tu m'embrasser ainsi et dire ensuite que c'était une faiblesse inescusable? Je t'aime!"  
  
Il semblait qu'il menait un combat interieur , mais celui-ci diminua d'intensité lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, regarde moi, demanda t'il rapidement tandis qu'il soulevait son visage, cela ne peut pas se passer. Personne ne pourra jamais concevoir une histoire entre nous. Pas depuis que le lord noir est... "  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Mais Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait compris de sa voix cassée.  
  
"Alors il vaut mieux que tu partes de suite. "  
  
Le silence occupa alors la pièce. D'un mouvement rapide il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le baiser était court mais intensément désespéré. Alors il partit. Hermione se dit plus tard qu'elle n'aurait pu le retenir, mais elle pleura à nouveau la perte de son amour d'enfance...  
  
********************* Fin du chapitre 14 *********************  
  
********************* note de l'auteur: bon je vais encore les faire languir un peu. Pour ceux que cela interresse, je distribue des mouchoirs. *********************  
  
********************* note de la traductrice:  
  
allez dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez enfin le hermione/sevi je ne vais pas vous demander des reviews puisque cela laisse quelques uns de méchantes humeurs mais je tient tout de même à signaler que je suis un tantinet paresseuse comme nombre d'entre vous, il faut pas se leurrer ; de plus j'ai mon BAC S à la fin de l'année alors forcément il me faut beaucoup de courage pour taper minimum 4 pages de textes que je traduis précédemment à la mimine après des révisions intensives d'au moins 2 à 3 h de suite. Non je ne me plains pas et je sais que nombre d'entre vous sont dans mon cas aussi je demanderais juste un peu de compréhension quand à ma demande de reviews qui sont juste une preuve que je ne passe pas mon temps pour rien à traduire pour vous une fiction que je trouve géniale que j'avais envie de partager avec vous au lieu de réviser . et dieu sait que j'en ai besoin. de plus le chapitre 15 est d'une longueur impressionnante : 15 pages manuscrites alors je ne sais même pas si je ne le mets pas en deux parties ( sachant que le H/S est dans la seconde ) tout ça pour vous expliquez que si je demande des reviews à la fin de chapitre c'est dans mes moments de doutes où je me demande si j'ai vraiment des lecteurs qui attendent la suite, ou si je devrais reprendre la traduction à la fin des vacances carrément. Cela étant dit : au prochain chapitre, poster mercredi avec ou sans review.. Voilà, biseeeeeeeeeeees 


	16. CH15

Night and Day  
  
Auteur: Lorelei lee  
  
catégorie: R  
  
thème: Romance/humour  
  
fiction terminée en allemand (14/18 chapitres)  
  
traductrice: ccilia Johnson  
  
note originale (traduite) de l'auteur:  
  
"dislaimer: tous les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JK Rowing"  
  
************************  
  
note de la traductrice:  
  
Bon c'est LE chapitre qu'on arrete pas de me demander, alors je vous l'offre aujourd'hui, bonne lecture: car c'est le chapitre le plus long de la fic ( 7 feuilles manuscrites soit 14 pages) et j'ai qd même décidé de vous le mettre en entier alors s'il vous plait laisser moi une tite review pleaseeeeeee  
  
************************  
  
************************  
  
reviews  
  
************************  
  
lunenoire : merci pour tes encouragements mdr, j'espère m'en sortir . Ent tout cas je te souhaite une agréable lecture  
  
watery136 : lol et ben t'as pas fini d'être ému  
  
dumbledore : oui t'as raison, ça se fait pas mais bon voici un chapitre qui devrait te réconscillier avec   
  
roxanne : oui trop raisonnable, et en plus respectueux comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre  
  
kaima : c vrai que tu m'as un peu vexée sur le coup parce que j'étais rester jusqu'à 1 h du mat pour finir de le tapper celui là et ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Mais bon je suis pas rancunière. Je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire  
  
je voulais remercier aussi tous les lecteurs de cette fiction, même si ils ne reviews pas :D  
  
si vous voulez laisser des commentaires en français, l'auteur parle français alors je lui transmettrais volontiers bisousssssssss  
  
************************  
  
chapitre 15  
  
Parfois le temps...   
  
************************  
  
Rogue était le lendemain dans le lit à patient de Poudlard et essayer de na pas penser au ernier soir. Quand il était arrivé tard à Poudlard, madame Pomfresh l'avait expédier directement à l'infirmerie et Rogue n'avait pas expliquer son conflit émotionnel .  
  
Dumbledore était venu plus tard lui donner un rapport à demi complet de la semaine qui s'était écoulée. Ensuite madame Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion de sommeil qui avait agit de suite. Il était désormais de nouveau éveillé attendant que madame Pomfresh apparaisse afin qu'elle puisse lui donner ses vêtements. Il s'était promis à lui même qu'il irait les chercher lui même si elle n'apparaissais pas dans les prochaines cinq minutes, quitte à se promener à Poudlard avec un pyjama de patient.  
  
Au moment de ses réflexions, la porte de linfirmerie s'ouvrie mais ce n'était pas madame Pomfresh mais Rémus Lupin souriant.  
  
"Bonjours Séverus, et il s'assit sur la partie inférieure du lit, es-tu réveillé depuis longtemps?  
  
- Que veux-tu? demanda Rogue maussade  
  
-Voir comment tu va, quelle question!, répondit Lupin à la surprise de Roue, depuis près d'une semaine, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Dumbledore s'est enveloppé de silence et même Sirius et Harry ne voulaient rien me dire. Je me suis inquiété pour toi!"  
  
Le loups garou s'inquiétait pour lui? C'était ma foi, une constataion étonnante!  
  
"Pourquoi demanda Rogue, examinant à demi sspicieux Lupin  
  
- Pourquoi? Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Je me suis inquiété pour toi parce que tu es mon ami!"  
  
Rogue fut surpris par cette réponse franche, mais ce n'était si désagréable qu'il aurait cru.  
  
"Le suis-je?"  
  
Lupin eu un rire calme et faché.  
  
"Malheureusement. Tu peux me croire que ma vie serait de loin plus agréable, répondit-il ironique, mais passons. Ne veux-tu pas me dire où tu étais tout ce temps?"  
  
Rogue hésita, mais il décida quand même de livrer la vérité sur son lieu de séjour à Lupin. Il n'avait pas de raisons de se méfier du loup garou, du reste, il s'était déjà confié à lui ces derniers mois. Mais il lui dirait son lieu de séjour, pas moins et surtout pas plus.  
  
"Black et Potter ont considérer que la manière la plus approprier pour me soigner était chez Granger, fit-il d'une mine sombre."  
  
Lupin émit un bruit ettoufé qui lui rappella que trop un gloussement.  
  
"Chez Hermione?" demanda Lupin en abaissant sa voix "D'autre part c'était une idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser ." Et il regarda Rogue d'une façon qui ne plu pas à celui-ci  
  
"Et comment c'était? sortit enfin Lupin  
  
-Comment était quoi? répondit froidement Rogue  
  
-Arrete un peu, il s'y est passer quelque chose."  
  
Rogue aurait fait un large sourire s'il ne s'était pas finellement contrôler et n'avait pas afficher un regard noir.  
  
"Il ne s'est rien passer!" fit il remarquer avec insistance tandis que le regard sceptique de Lupin le scrutait.  
  
- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour moi, dit -il, Un bon ami ne me cacherais pas ces choses là. Tu ne va pas me faire croire qu'avec ta jambe cassée tu a passer tout ce temps dans ton lit et que tu t'ai fais passer pour aussi faible!!!"  
  
- Pourquoi le ferais-je donc? demanda t'il faché"  
  
Lupin sourit facilement.  
  
" On voit tout ton cou et une partie de ta jambe dans ce pyjama, fit-il avecun sourire qui mit Rogue inconfortable dans ce pyjama, " en comparaison avec ton aspect habituel, tu es incroyablement sexy. Même si je ne vais pas pleurer, parce que tu n'es pas mon type, ajouta Lupin sêchement."  
  
A cela Rogue fut tour à tour,changeant de mine comme de chemise, et il ne pouvait que réprimler difficilement un sourire. Une bonne douzaine de sentiments semblaient combattre en Rogue pour la dominance, mais sa froide arrogance prit le dessus.  
  
"Quand cesseras-tu donc avec tes remarques ambiguës? demanda Rogue glacial  
  
- C'est très amusant, viens-tu déjeuner dans la grande salle? ou resteras-tu encore aux bons soin de Pompom? demanda Lupin aimablement.  
  
- Je ne tiendrais pas plus de cinq minutes ici, grimaça Rogue.  
  
-Bien, tes vêtements sont dissimulés quelque part, je les trouve et nous allons déjeuner."  
  
Lupin se leva et apporta peu après les vêtement de Rogue à lui. Il était heureux que Rogue soi de nouveau sain et sauf à Poudlard, même s'il regretta qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais ce qu'il s'était passé entre Rogue et Hermione. Par prévenance, il se tourna tandis que Rogue enfilait son pantalon. Dans la grande salle, Rogue fit un rapide récit ce qui était arrivé la nuit où il avait frollé la mort.  
  
"Et tu n'a plus aucun contact avec eux depuis? demanda Lupin avec inquiétude"  
  
Rogue secoua la tête. Alors une pensée inquiétante lui vint.  
  
"As-tu une idée d'où passent Rozelda et sa fille les vacances d'été?  
  
-Il esqt probable qu'elle rendent visite à une vielle soeur de Rozelda mais depuis quelques jours, je n'ai aucunes nouvelles, admis Lupin malheureusement.  
  
-Nous ne pouvons donc pas savoir..." remarqua sombrement Rogue  
  
**********************************  
  
Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Rogue alla souvent faire des achats dans l'allée des embrumes et eu quelques heurt avec Lucius Malfoy. Il se faisait du soucis sur le lieu de séjour de Rozelda et à propos de la marque sombre qui se profiler à nouveau nettement sur son bras.  
  
Mais tout le reste de ses pensées étaient consacrées à Hermione. Il devait admettre qu'elle était différente de toutes les autres. Elle était parfois mégère, bécheuse et obstinée, mais ces particularité étaient en lui aussi, de même que ce sourire exitant, ce geste qu'elle faisait en tripotant ses cheveux et en les dégageant de sa vue.  
  
Il pouvait difficilement contredire le fait qu'il l'aimait, mais il lui était plus difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle aimait en lui. Depuis son histoire manquée avec Rozelda, il avait constaté qu'aucune femme ne s'était mise avec lui autre que par intéret. Aucunes d'elles ne l'avaient aimé , demême que toutes avaient des arrières pensées. Il sétait demander ce qu'Hermione pouvait voir en lui... Lupin lui avait dit qu'il lui donner des pensées érotiques . Seulement peut-être est-ce juste une manière, pour le loup garou de le provoquer.  
  
Il soupira doucement. Il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Il ne pouvait se sentir aussi mal dans ses appartement que maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas revoir Hermione, s'il ne voulait pas la menacée ilnutilement. C'était en outre la situation la plus dangereuse qu'il est connue. Au lieu de penser à Hermione, il devait se consentrer sur le comportement de Lucius à la prochaine réunion.   
  
Pas que l'attitude de Lucius est particulièrement changée, mais quelque chose dans ses loisir avait attiré son oeil. Et si Lucius soupsonnait quelque chose? Il devait être très vigilant dorénavant.  
  
************************  
  
Un des soirs suivants, il était revenu dans un état alarmé d'un dîner de rencontres à Malfoy Manor. Il était sur que Lucius était devenu méfiant, mais il ne devait pas montrer plus de preuves de sa culpabilité. Il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Ma marque sombre le faisait souffir. Il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit. Rogue ne donna pas l'illusion qu'il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissiat d'un doloris particulier. Son cerveau travailla logiquement.  
  
En fin de compte il s'était toujours attendu à ce que son identité soit découverte. Il s'était déjà tellement enfoncé dans ce gouffre sombre, que chaque jour pouvait être le dernier. Combien lui restait-il? Un deux, peut-être trois jours. Que pouvait-il faire dans ce temps imparti. Quelques informations à glaner ou bien arranger ses affaires. Il avait arranger déjà toutes ses affaires, il ne lui rester qu'un désir, un désir absurde. Il prit son verre et en bu une gorgée.  
  
*************************  
  
Au cours du prochain après midi, il avait surmonter toutes les obstacle qui les menait àHermione Il devait visiter Hermione dans les quinze heures qui suivaient. Il ouvrit son coffret qui contenait des habits moldu et les enfila tandis que la lumière du jour baissait. Il ne les avaient pas mis depuis longtemps mais c'était suffisant pour ne pas se faire repérer entre le pub d'Edimbourg et la maison d'Hermione.  
  
Il portait une chemise gris clair et un pantalon marron foncé ainsi qu'une veste noire. Comme il fermait le dernier bouton, il se regarda dans le miroir sceptique. Puis il regarda le plafond et entendit frapper à la porte. Lupin l'attendait dehors.  
  
"Et où vas-tu donc? demanda-t'il calmement  
  
- Moi? aller quelque part? , demanda Rogue les sourcils froncés  
  
-A Pré au lard? Attends moi. Veux tu m'accompagner au théatre?  
  
-Je n'ai pas le temps, répliqua Rogue rapidement et tenta de fermer sa porte. "  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Lupin s'aperçut des vêtement moldus et il arreta la porte d'une main.  
  
"Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas le temps?  
  
-Rémus, encore une remarque idiote et je te claque le porte au nez."  
  
Lupin répondit alors doucement: "Bonne chance" et il partit.  
  
*************************  
  
Hermione était sur son sofa, lisant un livre et remuant de temps en temps sa jambe contre une vieille souris de caoutchouc, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Elle se leva et alla regarder dans l'oeilleton, puisqu'elle n'attendait pas de visites. Ala vue de Rogue, ses genous faillir se dérober sous elle. Il était revenu pour elle. Dan cette instant elle réfléchit, il ne voudrait pes venir pour retrouver une femme hystérique. Ainsi elle se maîtrisa et prit sur elle même pour ouvrir calmement. Il était un peu fébile Elle l'examina puis lui demanda:  
  
"Que fais-tu là?"   
  
Son ton était neutre, sans hostilité. Bien qu'elle ait passer des nuit entière à pleurer sur le coussin où il avait dormi. Rogue la regarda à son tour, bien qu'elle ne porte qu'une blouse large et un jean , il pouvait difficilement détacher son regard d'elle. En outre, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de l'escuse qu'il avait préparer pour justifier sa présence ici.  
  
"parce que je voulais te voir" lui répondit il par conséquent  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de dire cette iditie. Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça idiot.Elle lui sourit confusément et lui offrit de pénétrer chez elle. Elle et Rogue étaient dans la salle de séjour sur le sofa. Elle était adossée à lui, son bras faisant office d'acoudoir, elle avait mis sa main sur le rebord et son autre main était dans celle de Rogue. Elle aurait pu être assise là éternellement. De temps en temps, il lui racontait des nouvelle de Poudlard, de madame Pomfresh, de Rémus ou de la couleur de la robe qu'il voulait s'acheter.   
  
Mais la plupart du temps, ils étaient assis là, à se considérer. Rogue avait inconsciement commencer à frotter doucement la paume de la main d'Hermione. Puis avec un doigt, il lui chatouille son avant bras tourné. Hermione émit un petit cri surpris et d'encouragement qui le fit brusquement redescendre sur terre. Il arreta aussitôt ses marques de tendresse mais il tint encore sa main. Ils se regardèrent intensément et osaient à peine respirer  
  
"Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici" , dit lentement Rogue mais son regard trahissait son mensonge.  
  
-Pourquoi? demanda Hermione dans un souffle  
  
-Parce que je vais céder et perdre ce qu'il me reste de maîtrise de moi au cours de ces prochaines minutes", lui dit-il d'une voix de miel qui donna un frisson à Hermione" et par conséquent, il est mieux que je m'en aille dés maintenant avant que cela ne se produise.  
  
-Pourquoi? lui demanda Hermione, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux brûlants  
  
-Parce qu'on ne s'en tiendrait pas qu'à de simple baisers, murmura t'il rauquement  
  
- Et ce serait si mal?, questionna-t'elle rassemblant toute son assurance"  
  
Il en fut un moment surpris puis secoua la tête.  
  
"Tu es quelqu'un de très particulier... Ce serait mal."  
  
Il était néanmoins rester près d'Hermione. Elle sut à ce moment là qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Tandis que sa main gauche serrait celle de Séverus, elle plaça son autre main autour de son cou et l'attir à sa bouche. Il échangèrent un tendre baiser. Au moment du contact avec ses lèvre, Séverus perdiyt toute contenance et répondit passionnément à son baiser.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ses mains carressaient ses cheveux et il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres qui s'ouvrrent avec plaisir. Le baiser était de plus en plus profond et passionné et ses bras l'enlacèrent. Elle suçait de façon presque ludique sa langue, elle cru même l'entrendre gémir, mais son coeur martelait à tel point dans sa poitrine qu'elle pouvait très bien se tromper. Sa bouche se déplaça plus loin, sur son cou, et atteint sa nuque.   
  
Il soupira, puis dans un mouvement calme il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre à coucher. Hermione redoutait cemoment. Et si il la jetait sur le lit? Mais au lieu de cela il la remit sur ses jambes et elle embrassa cette bouche qu'elle avait tellement crainte à cause de ses remarques cyniques et qui suçait à présent doucement sa langue.  
  
Il avait du se débarrasser de sa veste, car comme elle mit ses main autours de son cou elle ne le sentait plus. Il interrompit le baiser et ses yeux noir et pétillants remarquèrent qu'elle avait les mains qui tremblaient, elle réussit néanmoin à défaire des boutons desa chemise. Ses mains était d'un touché agréable sur sa peau, mais leurs contact le réchauffait autant qu'elles agissaient comme une douche froide sur son dos.  
  
Avait-il seulement gémit lorsqu'elle avait mis ses mains sur son torse et q'elles étaient descendues le long de celui-ci? Au début de son pantalon, elles s'étaient arretées, incertaines, mais un hochement de tête de Séverus suffit et le tissus glissa le long des jambes de celui-ci jusqu'à terre. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vu dans ses boxers noirs, cette vue lui parut nouvelle et elle s'arreta, hors d'haleine.  
  
On ne pouvait tout simplement pas comparer ces deux situations. Il était alors inconcient. Aujourd'hui, fort heureusement, il ne l'était pas. [ Ah ben oui, forcément, inconcient il serait moins éfficace , mdr ] Les doigts habiles de Séverus ouvrir sa blouse.[ Il peut s'agir d'un chemisier, en allemand Bluse signifie les deux ] Hermione était maintenant sûre de ses sentiments et l'impatience se lisait en eux. Rogue sourit à la vue de la peau tendre de son cou. A quel point cela l'exitait-il? Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais...  
  
Puisqu'il supposait qu'elle n'avait pas encore une très grande expérience des hommes, il préféra calmer encore un peu ses ardeurs et lui placer des baisers humides à sa gorge et sur toutes les surfaces libres de sa peau. Il était heureux qu'Hermione soit différente des autres femme qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Elle était sincère, gradlining [ mot à mot: " droite à certains degrés d'expression" ] et sans fausses marque de coquetterie, quand à la façon dont elle réagissait à ses baisers était admirablement nouveau et passionnant.  
  
Il l'attira à lui sur le lit, où elle s'offit à lui. Il massa doucement la partie supérieur de son corps et abaissa ses lèvres à sa poitrine. La façon dont elle gémissait à ses carresses trahissait son envie et la stimuler même. D'une manière habile, il calina sa partie intime de ses doigts. Elle était chaude et humide. Chacune de ses réactions confirmait qu'elle était plus que prête pour lui.  
  
Mais il attendit encore un peu et glissa un doigt en elle plus profondément. Il l'explora prudemment. Elle avait maintenant commencer à se déplacer instinctivement. Chaque parcelle de son corps vibrait contre lui. Elle haletait d'envie, mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Cependant avant qu'il ne s'aventure plus loin, il deavait lui demander quelque chose. Il rassembla ses pesées et réfléchit. Il lui était difficile de trouver les mots corrects? mais elle parla avant lui.  
  
"Est-on prudents? Je ... je ne l'ai pour ainsi dire jamais fait." lui dit-elle timidement.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Il n'avait vraiment pas compter là-dessus.  
  
"En d'autre termes, tu es vierge? demanda t'il doucement et avec étonnement.  
  
-Si tu commence à me bâmer avec Victor et Ron alors je..., menaça de pleurer Hermione  
  
-Tiens-tu vraiment à te rendre insipide?"   
  
Il était humiliant mais son sourire suffit à ce que le coeur d'Hermione batte la chamade. Il étaitt du reste fascinant et son sourire était craiment à couper le souffle. Mais il redevint sérieux à nouveau.  
  
"Le veux-tu vraiment, demanda t'il doucement."  
  
Le regard de la jeune fille glissa sur leur deux corp mellés, sur ses mains, sur son visage. Il était si correct en tout. [ note: en allemand "correct" s'utlise à tout bout de champs, ici il est dans le sens de "parfait" ] Elle se perdit un moment dans ses yeux.  
  
"Je le veux plus que tout autre chose au monde, constata-t'elle"  
  
Elle cru entendre comme un soupir mais sa bouche était alors sur ses lèvres et les doigts de Séverus s'occupaient encore de son corps. Il se mit à demai sur elle, se soutenant de ses mains et la regardant. Elle sentit son erection entre ses jambes, chaude, dure. Il se pressait contre elle, puis glissa lentement en elle. La douleur soudaine entraina comme un début de larme dans les yeux d'Hermione. Bien qu'elle fut au courant, elle poussa un petit cri.   
  
Rogue arreta immédiatement de se déplacer et lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Il continua en même temps de la caliner et cela ne dura pas trop longtemps avant qu'elle ne se déplace d'elle même , exigeant à nouveau ses marque de tendresse. Cela exita encorte plus Séverus qui glissa à nouveau en elle de plus en plus profondément. Sa passion l'entrainait avec lui dans une mer de sentiments. Au sommet de son extase, elle sentit vaguement comme il se déversait en elle avant qu'une vague de plaisir envahisse le monde autour d'elle.  
  
*************************  
  
Hermion se trouva encore agréablement épuisée dans le lit avec Rogue qui l' observait. Il s'était aimé une fois encore durant la nuit avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle avait décider de préparer un déjeuner succulant à Pattenrond. Car à peine, Rogue avait-il passer le pas de la porte que Pattenrond avait disparu. C'était vraiment un animal d'une rare intelligence.Elle sourit tristement alors que Rogue se glissait dans son pantalon, sa chemise encore ouverte et elle s'assit.  
  
"Dois-tu vraiment t'en aller? demanda-t'elle tendrement  
  
-Oui, c'est mieux ainsi."  
  
Elle se déplaça pour lui fermer ses boutons. Il se turent un moment, tous deux pris dans leurs pensées.  
  
"Quand est-ce que je te revois? " demanda Hermione doucement tandis que ses doigts tremblaient   
  
Il réfléchit avant de répondre à sa question. Elle toucha de ses doigt son avant bras mais il poussa un cri comme si elle avait provoquer une douleur à son bras.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as là? "demanda-t'elle effrayée et tint son avant bras qu'il voulait dissimuler par une poigne dure.  
  
De son autre main elle remonta sa manche et s'arreta au milieu de son bras. La marque sombre se profilait clairement . Et son visage consternée rencontra son visage à lui puis sa marque, et manège se répéta. Alors la constatation terrible s'afficha sur son visage.  
  
"Vous le savez, luiexpliqua-t'il d'une voix rauque, s'ils le savaient, les fleurs fanneraient déjà sur ma tombe, il me soupsonne un peu mais n'ont pas de preuves.  
  
-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit?"  
  
Hermione remarqua que si elle ne se calmait pas, elle deviendrait hystérique.  
  
"Je n'aurait pas dû venir, c'était une erreur, il aurait mieux valut que tu ne sâches rien."   
  
Il était froid et rejetant dans son attitude mais Hermione savait que cela était dû à des années de rejet de sentiment. Mais il l'avait blessée.  
  
"Une erreur? demanda-t'elle difficilement maître d'elle."  
  
D'un mouvement rapide, il l'attira vers lui.  
  
"Une erreur que je commettrais à nouveau, murmura t'il désemparé et Hermione ne put s'empâcher de soupirer.   
  
-Quand reviendras-tu? demanda-t'elle de sa voix étouffée  
  
-C'est dur à dire. Dans un ou deux jours peut-ête.  
  
-Alors va..."  
  
*************************  
  
fin du ch15  
  
*************************  
  
note de la traductrice:  
  
je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: bande de petits veinard, j'aurais pu être sadique et vous le mettre en deux parties mais bon je vulais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps.  
  
J'espère que vu les 3 heures que j'ai mi à le traduire et à le tapper vous prendrez bien 1 minute maxi à me laisser une tite review.... ;)  
  
En tout cas je crois que le prochain sera long à venir je ne pense pas le mettre en ligne avant la fin de mes écrits… j'espère que vous avez bien profiter de ce chapitre  
  
pleins de bisous  
  
ccilia 


	17. CH16

NIGHT AND DAY  
  
Auteur : Lorelei lee Langue originale : allemand Traduction française : Ccilia Johnson Série : Harry Potter Genre : Romance Chapitre 16 / 18 Note de l'auteur : elle pense qu'il y a une grande ressemblance dans cette scène avec star Wars, quand Han Solo est congelé devant la princesse Leia. question de point de vue :s ;) Note de la traductrice : ce chapitre est éprouvant.. Inattendu.. Accrochez vous !!! ;)  
  
*********************** reviews : désolée pour ce retard mais mes efforts on été récompensés  
  
dumbledore : Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu moi aussi il m'a beaucoup touché  
  
vivi malfoy : merci poussin, je savais pas que tu lisais ma puce, ça fais lontemps qu' on a pas discuter, j'espère qu'on se verra bientôt tchao et merci encore  
  
mary ann : merci beaucoup , ouiiiiiiiiiiiii g réussit mes ecrits :d haut la main même g 14 point de bonus pour l'année prochaine :d  
  
varda : miciiiii, c super mimi je sais, au fait là attention a tes nerfs parce que ce chapitre.  
  
*********************** chapitre 16 Total eclipse of the heart ***********************  
  
En effet, Rogue fut encore appelé le soir à une autre rencontre de mangemorts. Il eut juste assez de temps pour envoyer une missive à Dumbledore en toute hâte avant de quitter Poudlard, de toucher sa marque et d'apparaître au point de rendez-vous.  
  
Il se retrouva par conséquent un des derniers dans la clairière_ Dieu seul sait où elle était_ et constata avec malaise la tension qui émanait du groupe. Comme les autre il se mit à genoux pour prouver son dévouement à son maître qui s'avançait vers chacun d'eux. Quand ce fut son tour et que le sombre Lord lui parla, il su qu'il ne quitterait pas vivant la clairière.  
  
« Aaaah Séverus, siffla le maître, mon fidèle serviteur, ou devrais-je plutôt dire mon fidèle traitre ? » fit-il ironiquement  
  
Tous les mangemorts se levèrent sous son signal à l'exception de Séverus, car Voldemort exerçait sur lui un charme qui le clouer au sol douloureusement et sans autre avertissement, le maître prononça : « Doloris »  
  
Rogue se décomposa sous la puissance du sort. Il avait quelques souvenirs déjà de sorts doloris en lui, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi violent. C'était comme si ses os étaient moulus progressivement jusqu'à devenir poussière. Bien que la douleur atteignait son apogée, aucun cri ne se porta à ses lèvres, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais parce que l'agonie était telle, qu'il ne maîtrisait plus son corps et n'était plus en mesure d'user de sa voix. Le maître le regardait de ses terribles yeux rouges, se tordre à ses pieds. Enfin, il arrêta le sort et recula.  
  
« As-tu rapidement quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda t'il froidement ?  
  
Rogue s'agenouilla à nouveau péniblement suite à une douloureuse contraction de ses muscle. Mais il avait entendu clairement la question. Il considéra son maître un instant et secoua la tête.  
  
« Le traitre n'essaye même pas de nier son acte, dit Voldemort doucement. Tu aurais pu encore être très précieux pour moi. Heureusement que tu n'as pas pu tromper mon ami Lucius si facilement. »  
  
Rogue, à cette éloge, lança un regard en coin à Malfoy qui grimaçait de contentement. Rogue fut prit d'un dégoût. Si Malfoy était dans le coup, alors il lui faudrait un miracle pour le sortir de là. La question était : comment Malfoy avait pu le démasquer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, deux mangemorts l'avaient attraper et placer au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient former.  
  
« Tu t'étonnes peut-être d'être encore en vie, n'est-ce pas Séverus ? » le maître s'adressait à nouveau à Rogue. « Toutefois, l'occasion de montrer l'exemple est toujours bonne à prendre. J'ai encore une surprise pour toi. Tu devras choisir avant ton voyage en enfer. »  
  
Il fit un signe à Macnair, dés lors, ce dernier se mit en retrait et amena à sa suite deux femmes qu'il poussa aux pieds de son maître. Rogue ne pouvait pas les reconnaître au premier coup d'?il mais un terrible pressentiment le saisit.  
  
« De l'une d'elle ton destin sera séparé et je suis même plus généreux car je te laisse choisir celle qui t'accompagnera. Ton aimée ou ta fille. »  
  
Rogue éleva son regard éberlué vers les deux jeunes filles. Aucune erreur ne pouvait se faire : Hermione et Rowena se trouvait entre le maître et lui. Sa fille pleurait doucement. Ses sanglots étaient étouffés par le murmure qui émanait des mangemorts assemblaient. Hermione se tenait calmement à côté d'elle, si calme qu'il cru moment qu'elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. Mais il vit ensuite qu'elle avait les yeux élargis par la panique.  
  
Rogue eut le sentiment que son sang se glaçait, l'effroi se figeait dans ses veines, mais il se reprit et se dit intérieurement qu'il ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Son ?il gauche tiquait, mais il le contrôla. Peu importe ce que cela lui coûtait il n'entrerait pas dans le jeu du maître.  
  
« Alors ? Qui est l'élue ? demanda avec méchanceté Voldemort, Qui de ces deux demoiselles va souffrir d'une mort rapide et indolore de ta main avant que je te tue ? »  
  
Rogue se refusait à comprendre. Il ne devait pas seulement choisir mais l'exécuter lui-même. La nausée le repris, mais son corps devint bouillant. La haine était en train de le transformer. Voldemort et Malfoy payerait, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait. Il saisit la dernière opportunité qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
« Laisser les partir, dit Rogue d'une voix haute et claire, c'est sur moi que repose cette affaire, elles n'ont rien à y voir, laissez les vaquer.   
  
Les laisser partir ? » Voldemort se tu comme s'il réfléchissait « Bien sûr que nous pourrions mais ce serait moins amusant » Ses lèvres se déformèrent en un rictus « Et si par hasard il te venait une pensée stupide, ces deux jeunes femmes payeront toutes les deux. Choisit !!!  
  
Non ! » cria Rogue en un gémissement. Personne ne devrait faire ce choix. Il était désemparé, mais il n'obéirait pas à Voldemort. Une idée émergea dans son cerveau. Et s'il arrivait à placer un sort de protection autours d'elles.  
  
Non ? demanda avec sarcasme Voldemort, Séverus commence à devenir ennuyeux. Il me semble que je doive te forcer la main et choisir moi-même. »  
  
Sur ce, il attrapa Rowena par le cri, les cris de celle-ci se  
répercutèrent dans la nuit. Rogue réfléchissait activement. D'abord le  
sort de protection, Malfoy et enfin Voldemort et sortir de cette forêt.  
  
« Tue la !»  
  
Rogue secoua la tête.  
  
« Doloris »  
  
La douleur le frappa pour la seconde fois. Deux mangemorts le mirent sur  
pieds.  
  
« Tue la ! dit doucement Voldemort, en désignant Rowena du doigt,  
d'ailleurs, si je m'en occupe, ce ne sera pas une mort agréable. »  
  
Combien étaient-ils contre lui ? Vingt ? Trente ? Un sort de protection, Malfoy, Voldemort et les autres.. Et en plus de tout cela, disparaître. Et même s'il utilisait un sort de protection, combien de temps tiendrait-il lui-même ? Rogue serra les dents, c'était sa seule chance. Il ferma les yeux un instant et acquiesça. Rowena avait cessé de pleurer, la peur de mourir se lisait sur son visage. Rogue lui aurait volontiers fait un signe comme quoi il ferait tout pour les sauver. Il lança un dernier regard à Malfoy sur qui se lisait un rictus satisfait. Rogue avança, mais avant qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit, un cri retenti :  
  
« Non ! » Hermione s'était redressée à moitié et regardait Rogue, « prends moi » murmura t'elle  
  
Le sang de rogue se glaça.  
  
« Que choisir ? Rit Voldemort, l'une et l'autre sont aussi chers à tes yeux. »  
  
Rogue ne l'avait pas entendu. Son attention était concentrée sur Hermione. Il s'était souvent demandait pourquoi le choipeau l'avait envoyée à Griffondor et non à Serdaigle. Maintenant, il le savait. La force et le courage se lisaient malgré son age. Il s'approcha d'elle et lu profondément dans ses yeux. Son visage était inerte mais ses yeux fermes et décidés.  
  
« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. » lui dit-elle si doucement que seul Rowena et lui purent entendre.  
  
Je t'aime, lui murmura t'il doucement en retour Rogue. »  
  
Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione.  
  
« Je le sais. »  
  
Hermione se leva et se tint fermement devant le professeur de potion. A  
ce moment là, il éclair vert vint toucher Macnair de plein fouet et rompu  
l'obscurité. On ne voyait pas d'où venaient les agresseurs. Rogue vu  
quelques formes cachées mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour les sauver  
ou pour les détruire, par conséquent il se plaça devant les deux jeunes  
femmes. Une voix que Rogue connaissait bien cria :  
  
« Couverture Rogue ! »  
  
Mais il était trop tard ! Quelque chose de dur heurta Rogue et il perdit  
connaissance.  
  
SUITE AU PROCHAIN NUMERO ;) 


	18. CH17

**NIGHT AND DAY**

**Auteur:**Lorelei lee****

**Langue originale :**allemand****

**Traduction française**** :** Ccilia Johnson

**Série ****: **Harry Potter****

**Genre ****:** Romance****

**Chapitre **17** / 18 **

**Note originale de l'auteur (traduite par mes soins): **et pour cette conclusion j'aurais encore un souhait : faites des reviews, c'est du chocolat pour l'âme [apparemment une inconditionnelle du nutella comme moi ) que le monde est petit mdr]

**Note de la traductrice : **je tient cependant à vous signaler que ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, en effet, l'auteur mis un court épilogue après ce chapitre alors gardez l'œil ouvert encore un moment si vous voulez profiter de ce beau happy end ) oups, g trop parler moi.

***************************

**reviews**** :**

**merci**** à tous pour vos super reviews, surtout que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'y remettre, alors merci d'avoir attendu je vous embrasse fort**

***************************

**Chapitre 17**

**La fin**

***************************

**Alors que les bruits alentours s'évanouissaient, Rogue tombait dans des rêves confus. Pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux ? Il était fatigué et il voulait dormir… Les voix auparavant lointaines devinrent de plus en plus bruyantes. Rogue ouvrit lentement les yeux. Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si difficile ? Ses paupières semblaient peser une tonne. Sa vue, plus ou moins opaque, lui permit de distinguer des lits, une porte, des fenêtres et les tentures sur les murs. L'infirmerie de Poudlard. Depuis combien de temps y était-il ? Il ne pouvait le deviner **[regarde ta barbe pov cloche )]**. Comment avait-il atterrit ici ? **[Par l'opération du st esprit… amen mdr oui je sais je sais, je me tais]

**Son oreille détecta un bruit. Il tourna la tête à gauche et aperçut sur le lit voisin Lupin allongé à côté d'un Black, qui s'embrassaient bruyamment. Rogue ferma les yeux. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve… Mais pourquoi diable Lupin avait-il un bras dans le plâtre ? Le souvenir revint tel un impact…**

**Hermione et Rowena !!!**

**Et le maître !!!**

**Il s'assit brusquement. Le gémissement qui résultat de son redressement fit bondir le visiteur de Lupin hors du lit.**

**« Est-elle morte ? demanda t'il d'une voix rauque**

- **Non, non, le rassura Lupin en lui mettant sa main valide sur l'épaule, tu devrais encore te reposer. »**

**Rogue repoussa sa main et secoua la tête.**

**« Et le maître ?**

- **Lui en revanche est mort, intervint Black nonchalamment qui, entre temps, avait repris sa confortable place auprès de Lupin.**

- **Comment ?**

- **Harry a réussi à le tuer avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Je t'expliquerais ça à un autre moment. Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, lui recommanda Lupin**

- **Comment Diable pourrais-je le faire ? Où sont Hermione et Rowena ?**

- **Allons donc !!! Dieu du ciel ! Tout doux ! fit Lupin inquiet, Sirius n'a pas franchement le droit d'être ici et j'aurais dû avertir immédiatement Pompom **[un peu de culture : en allemand Mme Pomfresh a pour prénom Poppy] **de ton éveil. Tu me ferais une grande faveur si tu n'ameutais pas l'école.**

- **Bien, grogna Rogue, Alors ? demanda t'il nettement plus doucement. »**

**Lupin soupira : « Elle se trouve sur un autre lit à droite… »**

**Lupin lui parla encore, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il quitta son lit et traversa l'espace qui séparait les deux lits. Hermione se trouvait là, semblant dormir paisiblement. Un peu de sueur lui collait sur le front les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappés de sa couette.**

**« Comment va  t'elle ?murmura t'il doucement**

- **Elle a repris connaissance brièvement quelques heures avant toi. Pompom lui a administré une potion de sommeil. Elle est hors circuit pour quelques temps mais le sommeil lui fera du bien. »**

**Rogue acquiesça et revint à son lit. **[… ? veuillez d'hors et déjà me pardonner si je ne traduis pas le reste de ce paragraphe… il est parfaitement incompréhensible :s] 

**« Et où est Rowena ?demanda Rogue**

- **Elle est dans la tour de Griffondore, lui répondit Lupin**

- **Va t'elle bien ?**

- **Je pense, sourit Black, Harry est avec elle. »**

**Rogue pensa secrètement lui faire ravaler ce sourire et l'envie de meurtre le reprit. Mais il était évident d'une chose, Black était au courant de l'amour qu'il y avait entre Rowena et Harry. Mais savait il aussi que… Non, il ne réagirait pas aussi calmement. Rogue lança un regard insistant à Lupin.**

**« Il ne le sait pas ? »**

**A sa grande surprise, Lupin lui rendit son sourire.**

**« Non, il ne le sait pas encore. J'estime qu'il n'était pas de mon devoir de lui révéler ce secret. »**

**Rogue se tourna en souriant face à un Sirius confus. **[oulà j'aime pas ce sourire :s]

**« Black, tu te réjouiras sûrement de savoir que ton filleul s'est entiché de ma fille. »**

**Le visage de Black fut sur le point d'éclater la figure de Rogue et celui-ci fut quelque peu satisfait **[sadique !!! non ela j'ai rien dit :$]** Lupin lui avait fait une énorme fleur. Black cherchait ses mots.**

**« Euh… pourrions nous en discuter un autre moment ? »**

**Cette pensée mit Rogue très mal à l'aise et il savait que cela rendait Black dans le même état. Sirius regarda un moment Rogue, puis son regard se porta sur Lupin qui avait garder un sourire angélique **[hum hum !!!] ****

**« Et tu le savais ? Lui lança t'il avec indignation.**

- **Oui, confirma Lupin calmement**

- **Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?**

- **Je ne pouvais pas, cela devait rester un secret. Tu m'en veux ? »**

**Black fit une moue exagérée.**

**« Oui, confirma Black, ça me fait très mal venant de toi.**

- **Ooh !!! gazouilla Lupin plein d'espoirs. »**

**Rogue observait la scène d'un regard sombre. **[un peu comme quand ela ou eni regarde d'un œil critique nos converses d'un haut niveau, culturellement parlant )] **Tous deux semblaient totalement avoir oublier sa présence. Pour leur rafraîchir le mémoire, il toussota légèrement. Black et Lupin furent un moment décontenancés et regardèrent Rogue d'un air ébahit.**

**« Serait-il trop exiger de vous que vous contrôliez vos hormones ne serait-ce qu'en ma présence ? »**

**Lupin souris confus et Black murmura quelque chose en son fort intérieur, Rogue ne pu distinguer que « Neidschaf » **[littéralement « mouton d'envie », quelqu'un qui, a envie de faire la même chose, un jaloux] ****

**« Ne t'intéresses-tu pas à ce qui t'es arrivé ?demanda Lupin à Rogue qui lançait déjà un regard d'avertissement à Black.**

- **Un petit peu, répondit sèchement Rogue.**

- **Si je me souviens bien, les sorts ont fusé de partout, dit Black en se caressant un bandage à la main, je me souviens t'avoir lancer alors une couverture.**

- **Toutefois, je me suis aperçu que cela n'allait pas assez vite, compléta étrangement Lupin, je t'ai ainsi je ter une lourde pierre pour que tu tombe et que les sorts ne t'atteignent pas. Un t'a cependant toucher, c'est pour cela que tu as été inconscient un certain temps.**

- **Donc en clair, je dois encore la vie à un Griffondore, fit Rogue avec une voix très ennuyée.**

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais un drame, se moque Black, tu devrais y être habitué. »**

**Rogue ouvrit lentement les yeux, regarda longuement Lupin, puis Black.**

**« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout simplement étrangler ?demanda t'il à Lupin**

- **Parce que cela m'aurait brisé le cœur, répondit gaiement celui-ci et Rogue décida de changer de sujet.**

- **Alors, comment nous avez-vous trouvé si rapidement.**

- **C'est une histoire légèrement compliquée en fait **[en effet accrochez-vous…]** répondit Lupin, nous n'étions pas les seuls à savoir que Rowena était ta fille, Dumbledore avait des soupçons lui aussi… Il a essayé de persuader Rozelda de passer ses vacances d'été à Poudlard. Quand elle a rejeté cela violement il est devenu méfiant. Elle lui a déclaré vaguement qu'elle passerait l'été chez une tante, mais son discours était suspect. Il a donc fait ingurgiter en secret une potion d'insectatio **[ce dernier mot vient du latin, cela signifie: « poursuite » (vivi, j'ai fais du latin, ça sers parfois)], **de cette manière il pouvait savoir à tout moment où elle se trouvait alors même qu'il restait à Poudlard. »**

**Lupin s'arrêta un moment mais Rogue ne semblait pas avoir de question à poser. Lui et Black attendaient la suite.**

**« Rien de surprenant n'arriva les premières semaines. Rowena passa les vacances chez une vieille sœur de sa mère. Puis, brusquement, on la signala à Malfoy Manor et comme Dumbledore avait reçu ton message à propos d'une réunion de mangemorts, il surveilla immédiatement le signal de Rowena, alors nous avons trouvé le lieu de réunion, bien que tout ne soit pas aussi simple » **

**Rogue avait légèrement pâli mais il ne disait toujours rien.**

**« Entre temps, nous avons découvert que Rozelda et Narcissa correspondaient depuis 25 ans et que Narcissa était l'expéditeur à qui Rozelda envoyait les lettres qui nous avaient beaucoup intriguées. Et le Malfoy Manor arriva dans l'histoire, nous ne pouvons encore rien faire.**

- **Pourquoi ? éclata Séverus, Malfoy, Narcissa et Rozelda, ce bout de fumier sont à eux seuls la preuve.**

- **Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le présentes, dit sérieusement Black, Malfoy s'en tirera probablement d'avec son influence, Narcissa est à St Mangouste, elle était probablement sous quelques sorts tels que l'imperium.**

- **Et Rozelda ? demanda Rogue anxieux.**

- **Nous l'avons trouver dans un cachot à Malfoy Manor, déclara tristement Lupin. Séverus… elle est morte. Nous supposons que cela va sur le compte de Macnair. »**

**Séverus baissa la tête lentement… Son décès l'ébranlait même si elle n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour lui.**

**« Dumbledore a déjà parlé à ta fille, ajouta Lupin, toutefois elle ne pouvait pas lui dire grand-chose. Elle a été enfermée deux jours au manoir jusqu'à ce que Malfoy et Macnair l'amène au rassemblement. Nous croyions que le sombre lord avait d'autres projets que ce que souhaitait Rozelda. Elle ne voulait probablement plus obéir. Son âme n'était peut-être pas aussi noire que nous le présentions. »**

**Sur ce, il ne dit plus rien. Chacun des trois hommes étaient pris par ses pensées.**

**« On peut donc en conclure qu'il souhaitait montrer l'exemple de ma trahison avec Rowena. Mais comment Diable a-t-il su pour Hermione. » Demanda enfin Rogue**

**Black le regarda avec méfiance.**

**« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je ne sais pas tout ? Que le sombre Lord enlève Rowena est logique mais en ce qui consterne Hermione… »**

**Les yeux de Rogue s'enflammèrent.**

**« Il ne sait pas non plus cela ?**

- **Oui, répondit Lupin amusé. Car je n'étais pas sûr de l'évolution des choses.**

- **De l'évolution des choses ? demanda Black**

- **Lupin ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais un Klatschsuechtig ? **[un amateur de ragot] »****

**Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'étaler devant Black sa relation avec Hermione. Black dirigea son regard vers Lupin.**

**« Dois-je en conclure que Hermione entretient une relation avec ce… cet… Individu-ci ? »**

**Il poussa un cri d'effroi.**

**« Oui, ou du moins, ça en a tout l'air, répondit Lupin. N'est-ce pas Séverus ?**

- **Tu n'as pas pu faire ça, lança Black à Rogue, vous êtes tous devenu fous ma parole !!! »**

**Il se mit à pleurer.**

**« D'abord, le lord noir enlève Rowena la fille de Rogue, ensuite Harry sort avec Rowena, et enfin Hermione… **

- **Allons ! remets toi Sirius, lui demanda Lupin »**

**Les yeux de Black se rétrécirent :**

**« Mais dit moi dans quel camps es-tu en réalité ?**

**-Le tient chéri. Mais si Séverus ne veut pas nous parler de leur amour, n'est-ce pas son affaire ? »**

**Rogue envoya un regard meurtrier à Lupin qui répondit par un sourire malveillant. Alors son sourire rebelle fit face à Black qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue et se glissa contre lui dans le lit.**

**« Sirius s'habituera avec le temps. »**

**Lupin repris sa conversation.**

**« Nous savions que c'était une erreur. Tu étais probablement suivi depuis longtemps par le lord noir. Nous le saurions probablement dans quelque temps quand les interrogatoires seront finis. Mais n'est-ce pas suffisant comme preuve ? De plus, nous avons trouvé à Malfoy Manor des lettres qu'échangeaient Narcissa et Rozelda.**

**Mais n'était-ce que des lettres ? Nous n'étions pas sûr de leur importance dans l'histoire. Car il y avait des suggestions, des sous entendus dans ses lettres. Soit elle avait laissé traîner une oreille et avait entendus ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre. Soit elle avait devinée qui tu étais.**

- **Ce serait-elle qui m'aurait dénoncer ?demanda Rogue étonné**

- **Ou peut-être n'as-tu pas été assez prudent et le lord a comprit. Malfoy a peut-être dit quelque chose te consternant. »**

**Rogue réfléchissait. Il avait peut-être fait de trop nombreuses erreurs. Lorsque l'affaire eu lieu, il était dans une mauvaise posture. Peut-être que Rozelda n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses ? Ce n'était en fin de compte qu'une question de temps. Devait-il remercier le ciel pour cela ? **

**« Dieu y était-il pour quelque chose ? » murmura t'il **

**Lupin sourit, soulagé. Black cacha ses yeux et regarda ensuite son aimé pensivement.**

**« Où Pompom a-t-elle dissimuler les vêtement que je portait ?demanda Rogue à Lupin »**

**Lupin rompit le regard qu'il échangeait avec son amant et demanda :**

**« Tu ne compte quand même pas te lever ? Si ?**

**-Ma fille, répondit-il rauquement. Je veux la voir. »**

**Black s'était demander si Rogue accepterait facilement de mettre à l'écart sa rancune envers Harry pour le bonheur de sa fille. Apparemment, il allait avoir la réponse. Cependant, le voir condamner à se supporter l'un l'autre était désagréable pour les deux. Cependant Black se leva du lit de Lupin et se dirigea vers un coffre.**

**« Je sais où Pompom range tout les vêtements »**

**Rogue hésita :**

**« Et si Hermione se réveille avant que je revienne ?**

- **Je serais là, lui assura Lupin d'une voix douce. »**

**************************

**Quelque temps plus tard, Rogue se trouvait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.**

**« Carpe Diem ». **[Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas cela signifie « profite du jour présent » un mot de passe parfaitement adapté à cette fiction]** Black lui avait dit le mot de passe. Décidément, les miracles fusaient ces temps-ci. Il pénétra dans la salle et regarda cet endroit où il n'avait jamais été. C'est alors qu'ils les vu. Rowena et Harry était assis côte à côte sur le sofa devant la cheminée vide. Harry avait mis un bras autours de Rowena et celle-ci posait sa tête sur son épaule. Deux paires d'yeux l'examinèrent sombrement, l'une verte émeraude, l'autre marron foncée. Harry murmura à l'oreille de Rowena et avança vers Rogue. Rogue constata avec quelle douceur Rowena regardait s'éloigner Harry. Rogue lança un regard intense à Harry. Il remarque que sa cicatrice n'était plus qu'un minci fil blanc sur son front. **

**« Allez-vous mieux professeur ? **

**-Est-ce bien Potter qui me le demande ? Sourit Rogue, je vois que vous avez ajouter les bonne manières à votre langage. » [Rogue 1 Harry 0]**

**Harry rougit, confus.**

**« Je l'ai fais parce que je pense que nos relation devrais être plus courtoises à l'avenir si nous devions par l'avenir passer plus de temps ensemble. »**

- **Je devrais probablement, il lança un regard à sa fille, vous remercier de vous être occuper de ma fille ? »**

**Rogue tendit sa main à Harry. Harry lui rattrapa  rapidement sa main et répondit en la lâchant rapidement également :**

**« Je l'ai fait avec plaisir monsieur, elle ne vous ressemble heureusement pas tant que cela **[et paf dans les dents ! Oups dsl ela, non me tape pas :$ je disais donc Rogue=1 Harry=1 ]** »**

**Rogue lui lança un regard qui en disait long.**

**« Et si maintenant vous nous laissiez seuls un moments ? »**

**Harry acquiesça, il aurait aimé soutenir son amie face à son père, mais il ne pouvait pas rester seul avec cet individu non plus. Bien que l'enseignant lui eu mener la vie dure, il avait confiance en lui. De toute facon, il ne pouvait pas être encore plus mauvais en tant que beau père.**

*************************

**Rogue était resté seul avec sa fille. Elle était toujours assise calmement sur le sofa et ne s'était pas agitée lorsque Harry s'était levé. Elle posa un étrange regard sur lui. Il arrivait lentement vers elle. Une surprise l'étreint … Son père était ainsi ? Elle déplaçait lentement son regard sur son corps et son visage. N'était-ce pas les mêmes yeux qu'elle avait. Rogue déglutit.**

**« Dés que je suis allé mieux je suis venu ici. »**

**Rowena lui fit de la place sur le sofa.**

**« Nous devons discuter de ton avenir… » **

**Il avait du mal à trouver les mots justes. Elle réagissait étrangement calmement pour quelqu'un qui venait de perdre sa mère. Même si c'était sa fille, cela l'inquiétait.**

**« Et cela t'inquiète ? répondit-elle, j'ai déjà réfléchit à la question, j'irais naturellement dans une école plus loin d'ici et pour les vacances, probablement chez ma tante Hilda. Elle me l'a déjà proposé et s'en réjouit déjà. »**

**Elle hésita un peu et s'humidifia les lèvres.**

**« Je me demandais si… si tu voudrais me rendre des visites. Je veux dire… tu n'est absolument pas mon père… puisque je ne te connais pas, mais j'aimerais bien le faire… Et personne ne me connaît non plus… Excepté Harry… »**

**Elle essaya de ravaler un sanglot. Rogue lui mit la main sur l'épaule.**

**« Devons-nous absolument parler de cela aujourd'hui ?**

**-Tu veux t'en aller encore ? Lui répliqua t'elle violement. »**

**Il retira sa main et elle continua.**

**« Tante Hilda est une vraie mère pour moi. Elle a sans doute était plus une mère que la mienne… M'a-t-elle seulement réellement aimé ? »**

**Oh Dieu à quel point il connaissait ces pensées. Ce sentiment de s'être fait léser.**

**« T'a-t-elle aimé, lui demanda Rowena, toi ?**

- **Elle ? Elle m'a laissé tomber juste après que tu fus conçu. Mais j'aurais tout fais pour te sauver lorsque le lord noir t'a enlevé.**

- **C'est vrai, demanda t'elle le regard scintillant de larmes. Toi ?**

- **Oui, tu veux vraiment habiter avec ta tante ? Tu ne voudrais pas passer les vacances avec moi ? proposa t'il doucement. Je n'ai, certes aucune expérience dans le rôle de père mais je m'inquiète tout de même de toi.**

- **Il y aura Hermione ? »**

**Rogue se souvint soudain que Voldemort lui avait annoncé que lui et Hermione étaient amant.**

**« Toi et elle… Vous êtes…**

- **Cela te pose un problème ? Ca n'a quand même rien de…**

- **Je n'habiterais en aucun cas avec toi… En tout cas le premier temps… Hermione est certes très agréable, mais je n'ai en aucun cas envie de jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse. » ajouta t'elle avec un rictus »**

**Rogue sourit à son tour, pour peu il se verrait dans un miroir.**

**« Et en ce qui conserne le cas « Potter »**

- **Je cède. Mais seulement si tu me visite de temps en temps. Tu me le promets ?**

- **Je te le promets.**

- **Et pendant ma scolarité tu viendras aussi ?**

- **Je crois que je suis heureux d'être ton père**

- **Je le suis aussi. »**

***************************

**Les loisirs avec sa fille le prendraient plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il savait déjà que sa fille était une grande responsabilité, mais ce sentiment était encore plus persistant. Elle lui était si semblable et lui rappelait sa jeunesse d'une façon si frappante qu'il n'avait pas besoins de faire sa connaissance vraiment. Il avait senti que c'était important pour elle et c'était plus qu'il n'espérait. La première étape avait été franchie. Il avait tellement de chose qu'il voulait accomplir. Cependant, actuellement, il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il souhaitait, serrait fermement Hermione dans ses bras.**

**Bien que la conversation avec Black et Lupin, puis avec sa fille, lui avait vidé ses batteries, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à atteindre l'infirmerie. Il entra alors prudemment et se dirigea alors au lit d'Hermione. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que Black avait quitté l'infirmerie. Lupin semblait dormir dans son lit et Hermione se tenait toujours immobile dans le sien. Mais il s'assit à peine sur le lit qu'elle ouvrit les yeux rayonnants. Rogue soupira de soulagement. Il remercia le ciel, se pencha au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa légèrement. **

**« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?**

- **Quelques minutes peut-être, on m'a dit que tu étais avec Rowena, c'est vraiment ta fille ?**

- **Cela te dérange beaucoup ? »**

**Hermione parut réfléchir.**

**« Pas vraiment c'est peut-être légèrement inhabituel. Ca devrait vraiment me déranger ? »**

**Rogue rit un peu.**

**« Je vois que je me suis fais du souci pour rien. »**

**Il l'embrassa de nouveau.**

**« Comment te sens-tu ?**

- **Assez solide pour savoir la vérité, lui soutint elle, que s'est-il donc réellement passé ? »**

**Rogue soupira et lui dit tout. Il lui dit tout sur Rowena et Rozelda. Sur le charme de Dumbledore et ce qui était prévu avec sa fille, et puis à propos de Harry et sur  ce qui se tramait à Malfoy Manor pour autant qu'il le sache, sur la réunion de mangemorts et sur la chute de Voldemort. Puis il y eu un silence.**

**« Il savait que je n'aurait jamais pu toucher à un seul de tes cheveux… »**

**Elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.**

**« Moi non plus. » lui répondit-elle et il se perdit dans la profondeur de ses yeux **[s'il te plait ela ne vomit pas sur l'ordi, je te jure que la scène est très courte.] ****

**« Je n'avais jamais prévu de rencontrer une femme aussi étonnante que toi, mais es-tu sûr de vouloir gaspiller le reste de ta vie avec un homme comme moi ? » lui demanda t'il comme si c'était son devoir. **

**Elle était encore si jeune. Il n'attendait que ça tous les deux, mais un sourire tendre effaça les dernière crainte qu'il avait.**

**« Je le veux. »**

**Il était terrorisé mais dans le regard qu'il lança à Hermione, elle vit qu'il était profondément heureux.**

**« Ce ne sera pas simple. Je suis toujours à Edimbourg. Et toi ? Continueras-tu à terroriser les élèves de l'école ? »**

**Elle sourit, il baisa l'intérieur de sa main et l'attira dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un baiser sensuel qui chassa la nostalgie et effaça leurs doutes. Comme elle se séparait de lui, son avant bras se découvrit. La marque sombre était moins présente. Tout comme celle de Harry, de longues traces blanches en dessinaient les grands contours. Elle ne disparaîtrait probablement pas complètement. Peut-être avait-il était trop impliqué ? Hermione la regarda longuement.**

**« Cela ne fait rien. Cela fait partie de toi, de ton passé. Je t'aime comme tu es. »**

**Dans son lit, Lupin ouvrit un œil, puis se rendormit de soulagement.**


	19. CH18

**NIGHT AND DAY**

**Auteur:**Lorelei lee****

**Langue originale :**allemand****

**Traduction française**** :** Ccilia Johnson

**Série ****: **Harry Potter****

**Genre ****:** Romance****

**Chapitre **18** / 18 **

**Note originale de l'auteur (traduite par mes soins****): **elle nous présente ses autres fic, je vais d'ailleurs continuer une autre de ses fics : I feel so real (une saga de slash)

**Note de la traductrice : **regardez les réposes aux reviews et les remerciements 

***************************

**Chapitre 18**

**L'épilogue**

***************************

**            Quelques années après la chute du Lord noir, sorcière Hebdo publia dans le trentième de ces exemplaires le titre suivant :**

**« La fièvre du mariage à Poudlard »**

**            Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que l'on a admit que la semaine dernière, dans une petite cérémonie privée que le brillant professeur de potion Séverus Rogue et la jeune historienne Hermione Granger se sont dit « oui ».**

**            Il n'y avait pas eu depuis de nombreuses années, un tel nombres de mariages importants. Nous vous rappelons par exemple celui qui professeur de Poudlard Rémus Lupin avec son conjoint charismatique : Sirius Black. (Nous en avons fait un article dans le quinzième numéro). Cette cérémonie fut illustrée par la présence du filleul de M. Black : le sorcier le plus célèbre de tous les temps : Harry Potter, qui fut son témoin.**

**            Il était accompagné de sa fiancée de l'époque : Rowena Rogue. Parmit les invités, se tenait Hermione Granger et Séverus Rogue qui tenaient à l'époque à garder le secret sur leur relation, à l'exception de quelques uns de leurs proches.**

**            Quelques semaines après cette évênement, partirent les invitations pour le plus grand mariage de la décénie : « Rogue/Potter » (rapport spécial des exemplaire du numéro 26 de Sorcière Hebdo, voir l'entrevue exclusive : « Rogue est mon père ».**

**Toute cette cérémonie eu lieu dans une grande euphorie. Rogue se tenait, rayonnant aux côté de sa compagne. La cérémonie se passa bien, malgré quelques incidents : le scandale du couple Lupin/Black qui se livra à un intermède érotique qui surprit tout le monde. **

**En outre, Sirius Black et Séverus Rogue se livrèrent à un règlement de compte dans la cuisine. Quand à Hermione Granger, elle n'eu pas le temps de s'apercevoir de la disparition de son cavalier, car elle fut beaucoup demandé sur la piste de danse. Hermione avait atteint une grande notoriété depuis qu'elle avait été décrété plus jeune professeur d'université de tous les temps (section histoire de l'exemplaire 39 de l'année dernière). Et en même temps elle nous a affirmé que durant ses loisirs, elle s'occupait d'inventer des sorts et des droits des elfes de maison aux bénéfices desquels elle a fondé une association dont elle est elle-même présidente. (exemplaire 49 de l'année dernière)**

**Séverus Rogue dont le travail trouva de plus en plus de considération était devenu entre temps un expert en potion. Bien qu'il ait eu des périodes de doutes ( entrevue exclusive avec l'auror Neville Londubat « Rogue était mon professeur » de l'exemplaire numéro 2) entre autre, face à la lutte contre Vous-savez-qui. Il devint une personnalité populaire du monde magique.**

**Après que l'information du mariage Rogue/Granger fut dévoilé, nous avons réussit à obtenir une déclaration de Rémus Lupin témoin à leur mariage et ancien ami de la famille.**

**« Je peux juste dire que la relation entre ces deux là existe depuis quelques années. Hermione et Séverus ne voulait pas de presse à leur mariage aussi l'ont t'ils célébré juste après celui de Rowena et Harry. (numéros 27, 28 et 29) »**

**Le lieu actuel de résidence du couple Rogue est inconnu à l'heure actuelle aussi ils n'ont pas pu être disponible pour une entrevue.**

**Nous souhaitons adresser nos félicitations à l'heureux couple et leur souhaitons tout le bonheur qu'ils méritent.**

**Ne manquer pas le prochain numéro de sorcière Hebdo :**

**« Mais que fait Gilderoy pendant ce temps. »**

*************************

Voilà ! c'est ainsi que s'achève cette magnifique fiction !

Je tenais vraiment à remercier Lorelei lee de m'avoir permit de traduire sa superbe création. Qu'elle escuse mes maladresses de traductions ( elle parle français ) face à son style vraiment très agréable. J'adore lire ses fictions qui sont toujours de cette même qualité.

Je pense que vous l'avez comprit, c'est mon auteur allemand favori !!!

Alors je tenais à vous le dire… je continue avec ses fictions… La prochaine sur la liste… attention accrochez vous bien… est une SAGA DE SLASH… vivi je vais traduire ça.

Alors qui c'est qu'est content(e) ? 

****

**Je voulais remercier :**

****

**Tout d'abord **

**Lunenoire**qui m'a laissé un nombre impressionnant de reviews 11 sur 81 !!!!! je t'embrasse mille fois et je voulais t'avertir que la prochaine fiction ne serait pas Insomnia pour la bonne et simple raison que j'arrive plus à la retrouver sur fan fiction de toute façon je comptait traduire un slash mdr je t'attends pour la saga de slash kisssss****

**kaima**avec qui j'ai eu un petit…quiproquo****

**Dumbledore **qui n'a pas tout pigé de ma traduction mdr , de tt façon je pige pas tout non plus alors c'est normal ) je t'embrasse beaucoup

**eilema**** ,**mon ange qui a tt fait pour me faire cracher le morceau * eil , please, range cette scie portable s'il te plait, c'est vraiment fini*

**Melepha**et oui miss, même si les situation compliquées sont ma spécialité, tu vois, ça se fini bien quand même )****

**NELL **ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir au moins une fiction allemande (rendez-vous à ma nouvelle traduction, je compte sur toi ) )****

**c_fleurbleue**la fan accro )****

**Angelinadelacourt**nonnnnnnnnn je suis pas sadique… euh…peut-être un peu qd même mdr

**Varda **looool j'espère que le lemon t'as plu, tu vois harry, il est pas si inutile, mdr

**watery**** 136 **monsieur ptdr ;) et bien jet e donne rendez-vous pour qu'on se fende la gueule encore ensemble pour la prochaine fic, oki? ) kissoux****

**Roxanne**vi j'ai lu qq unes de tes fics la puce j'aime bq )  g adoré ta première reviews, elle est historique, commencer par « mais quelle peau de vache celle-là ! » on me l'avait jamais faites expldr

**Ela**qui a beaucoup baver sur la fiction de sa soeurette ( et dire que ça a 22 ans ) !!! ) et je parle même pas de la saga de slash argh !!!! ( note à moi-même : prévois les bavoirs * mdr je t'embrasse fort ma soeurette )

**Bigblue**j'ai été plus que ravie de tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir que traduire cette langue est vraiment apprécié. Il est vrai que je pige bq plus l'allemand que l'anglais mais j'ai quand même lu harry potter 5 en anglais :d *fière* mdr pour ce qui est de t'envoyer des fiction à ton adresse perso, j'ai complêtement oublié avec mon BAC mais j'y penserai pour la saga de slash si tu es interressée****

**Link**ma revieweuse qui comprend l'allemand, dit moi la puce, tu voudrais pas traduire aussi des fiction allemandes ? honnêtement je trouve dommage d'être la seule qui le fasse, et puis il y a beaucoup de fictions qui ne font que 4/5 chapitres c'est l'histoire d'un mois et demi non ?

**morgane**** J'espère que tu t'es bien fendue la poire ) kissoux**

**et**** aussi :**

**Achikashi**

**Celine.s**(mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, je suis pas sadique, NAAAAAAAN mdr SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII niak )

**Mary-Ann**

**vivi**** malfoy **( je t'ai converti aux fic où il y a des relation hétéro, j'y crois pas :o !!!! ) J'adore ma tite puce

**fayla**

**moony013**( il a joué avec mes propre armes *peur* )

**diaboline**qui a fini sa punition qui consister à ecrire « la suite » 50 fois mdr****

**moi**pour « moi » c'était le mot « suite »****

**mijuko**pour ses infos sur les noms des prof, merci (k)

**majandra**

**lavande**


End file.
